Novia de Pueblo
by historias hasta el amanecer
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN Una apuesta a revolucionado Forks, Edward Cullen es un hombre de palabra, ¿podrá Bella convencerlo de que no habló en serio, el peor día de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

_Una apuesta a revolucionado Forks, Edward Cullen hombre de palabra, ¿podrá Bella convencerlo de que no hablo en serio?, _¿cómo podía permitir que se casara con ella sólo por lástima?

**Capítulo 1**

—LOS declaro marido y mujer.

En ese momento se escuchó la música del órgano de la iglesia de Forks, en Washington. La muchedumbre profirió murmullos de felicidad.

En el altar, Jacob Black besó a su esposa, Leah Clearwater.

Bella Swan hizo lo imposible por mostrarse alegre, aunque sentía que le habían asestado un golpe mortal. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos y bajó la vista, incapaz de ver cómo el hombre a quien amó la mayor parte de su vida, rodeaba la cintura de otra mujer.

_"Jacob debería casarse conmigo", _gimió Bella en su interior. _"Yo debería ser el objeto de esa mirada tan_ _tierna. ¡Yo!". _Hacía semanas que Bella se repetía sin cesar que hizo lo correcto al romper su compromiso con Jake para que este y Leah pudieran casarse. Pero eso no la consolaba ahora. Bella amaba a Jake y eso no iba a cambiar nunca. El era su mejor amigo y confidente, su compás, su Estrella del Norte. Y ahora, estaba casado con otra mujer... alguien a quien él amaba mucho más de lo que jamás podría querer a Bella.

Edward Cullen, el capataz de su padre, le tendió a Bella un pañuelo blanco. Ella se negó a usarlo y movió la cabeza con discreción.

—Aquí estoy —le susurró Edward al oído.

—Y también está la mitad de Forks —replicó Bella con sequedad.

Edward parecía decidido a rescatarla de su dolor... como si eso fuera posible. Todo lo que ella ansiaba era que terminara ese día y lograra conservar intacta su dignidad. Y la simpatía abierta de Edward amenazaba con destruir la compostura que tanto esfuerzo le costó aparentar.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Edward —masculló—, deja de armar tanto alboroto por mí. Por favor —Bella sabía que iba a soportar la ceremonia sin sufrir un colapso. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que Edward hiciera que las demás personas la miraran.

Lo irónico del asunto era que Bella fue la responsable de unir a Jacob y Leah. Debería sentirse feliz, pero sólo experimentaba un profundo vacío.

Jacob y Leah caminaron por la nave central y Bella halló la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza y sonreírles sin verlos. Edward la tomó de los hombros para infundirle valor. Su preocupación por ella debió consolarla, sin embargo, no fue así.

—Te acompañaré a la sala de recepciones —anunció Edward y la tomó del brazo.

—Soy capaz de llegar allá sola —replicó con dureza. No quería su lástima. Como estaban al frente de la iglesia fueron de los primeros en salir. Bella alzó la cabeza y pasó frente a sus amigos y vecinos con una expresión alegre y serena.

Por lo menos, estaba muy atractiva. Bella se había esmerado en su apariencia. Rizó su cabello marrón cayendo en cascadas sobre los hombros. El peinado enfatizaba el chocolate de sus ojos y sus altos pómulos, y había pasado varias horas buscando el vestido perfecto para esa boda. Halló uno que acentuaba su cintura y delineaba su cuerpo. En el momento en que sintió la suave seda azul en su piel y se miró en el espejo, supo que era el vestido perfecto. Aunque de corte sencillo, tenía un aspecto elegante y clásico, una apariencia que ella nunca trató de cultivar. Antes, muchas veces la confundieron con una adolescente y tal vez era porque Bella se vestía como tal. Sin embargo, se había convertido en una mujer. Su corazón destrozado era la prueba de ello.

Bella se detuvo en el atrio de la iglesia para esperar a su padre. Charlie estaba sentado con Sue Clearwater, su amiga viuda, madre de Leah. Bella no entendía bien por qué su padre se interesaba en esa mujer. Alta y franca, era totalmente diferente a la madre muerta de Bella, quien fue frágil y reservada. Bella a veces se preguntaba qué tenía Sue que atraía tanto a su padre. Hacía unas semanas que se veían con frecuencia y de pronto la posibilidad de que ellos pudieran casarse, aterrorizó a Bella. La chica desechó ese pensamiento. Ahora sólo podía hacer frente a la pérdida de Jake.

—¿Estás bien, Princesa? —inquirió Charlie cuando se reunió con su hija.

—Me gustaría que todos dejaran de preocuparse por mí. Estoy bien —no era la verdad, pero Bella estaba decidida a aparentar des preocupación... Por lo menos durante unas cuantas horas. Su padre le palmeó la mano con gentileza.

—Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti. ¿Quieres ir a la recepción o prefieres regresar a casa? —la miró con calidez y simpatía.

—Bella ya me dijo que me va a acompañar —intervino Edward, desafiándola a que lo contradijera.

Bella se indignó mucho. En vez de ayudarla, Edward empeoraba la situación. Ya era bastante difícil ser testigo de que Jake se unía de por vida a otra mujer, para que Edward empezara a cortejarla.

—Me alegra oír eso —Charlie Swan pareció aliviado. Sonrió al pasar su brazo por la cintura de Sue—. La señora Clearwater me ha invitado a sentarme a su lado y para ser franco, tenía mucho deseos de ello —soltó la mano de Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse.

—¿Nos vamos? —Edward sonrió y tomó la mano caída de Bella par ponerla bajo su brazo. Con gran naturalidad, se alejaron del atrio El aire estaba fresco. Era el mes de octubre y el otoño se anunciaba en las hojas color de bronce, las enormes calabazas y los rápidos anocheceres . Esa época del año vigorizaba a Bella. Si no estuviera tan tensa por la boda de Jacob, habría apreciado más el atardecer.

Cruzaron el estacionamiento para ir al salón de fiestas. Bella no charló con Edward pues se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentarse a Jacob y a su esposa. Leah le pidió que fuera dama de honor. Aunque Bella se sintió halagada por ello, declinó la invitación. La comprensiva Leah no insistió. A pesar de que ambas amaban al mismo hombre, se llevaban bien. Su amistad hacía que todo fuera más difícil para Bella y al mismo tiempo, también más fácil. Cuando llegaron al viejo edificio de ladrillo, el corazón de Bella estaba muy acelerado. Frente a las puertas de entrada, la chica se detuvo con brusquedad.

—No puedo —le confesó a Edward. Habló con voz baja, temblorosa y matizada por el pánico—. No puedo verlos y fingir... no puedo hacerlo.

—Claro que puedes... yo te ayudaré.

Bella quería hundir el rostro entre las manos y llorar. Ya no soportaba seguir con esa farsa. Edward la miró y por un instante sus ojos brillaron con afecto y tristeza profundas.

—Puedes entrar allí y eso harás —repitió.

Bella vio que estaba decidido, y tragó saliva. Desde luego, él tenía razón.

Edward medía más de uno ochenta y era mucho más alto que ella, sus ojos eran un verde esmeralda, capaz de hipnotizar con su mirada. Su mandíbula firme reflejaba su decisión y voluntad de hierro. Sus padres eran médicos de renombre en Port Ángeles, pero a él algo lo ataba en Forks.

—Si no vas a la fiesta, todos en Forks hablarán. ¿Eso deseas?

—¡No! —exclamó la chica. Inclinó la cabeza y venció la depresión y la lástima por sí misma. No odió estar de acuerdo con Edward.

—Bella, estoy aquí por ti. Apóyate en mí por una vez en la vida y déjame ayudarte en las siguientes horas.

—Estoy muy bien...

—Deja de luchar contra mí —no la dejó terminar—. Recuerda que soy tu amigo.

Las palabras susurradas y tiernas de Edward llenaron de lágrimas los ojos de la chica. Bella le apretó el brazo y asintió, haciendo acopio de un valor que no creyó poseer.

—Por favor no te muestres demasiado... solícito, ni impositivo conmigo. Te lo ruego. Puedo soportar cualquier cosa, menos eso —había resistido la ceremonia gracias a su reserva de fuerza. Ahora necesitaba a alguien a su lado para parecer firme y tranquila, aunque sintiera que todo el universo estaba cayéndose en mil pedazos.

—Como digas, Princesa.

Bella sintió alivio al tener apoyo del brazo musculoso de Edward. Oyó su voz, distante, demasiado preocupada con su propio dolor para responder a la gentileza de él. Sin embargo, la presencia de ese hombre le devolvió a Bella la decisión de poner buena cara esa noche.

—Sólo mi papá me llama Princesa —comentó, distraída.

—¿Te importa que yo lo haga?

—No lo sé... supongo que no.

—Bueno —entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica, cuando entraron en el decorado e iluminado vestíbulo.

La media hora siguiente fue muy rápida. Bella absorbió la fuerza silenciosa de Edward y logró participar en el festejo sin problemas. Sin embargo, sus rodillas temblaron cuando llegó frente a Jake quien le besó la mejilla y le dio las gracias por ser tan maravillosa. Bella no se sentía maravillosa, ni siquiera admirable, pero sonrió. Y fue sincera cuando les ofreció sus mejores deseos a los novios.

Edward debió darse cuenta de lo frágil que estaba Bella pues la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una de las mesas. Los dedos de él estaban fríos mientras que los de Bella estaban sudorosos por el esfuerzo que le costaba ocultar su dolor.

Sin decir nada, se sentó junto a Edward hasta que cortaron el pastel y el primer pedazo fue para los novios. Bella sintió que estaba viendo una película vieja y trató de no sufrir, pero no lo logró.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? —inquirió Edward cuando la gente se formó para tomar vino y otras bebidas.

Bella lo miró con fijeza, incapaz de entender lo que le decía. Parpadeó al ver el pastel de bodas en forma de corazón.

—No —su respuesta fue automática.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Bella no se acordaba, mordió su labio delatándose casi enseguida.

—Creo que en la mañana —pero no era cierto. Desde la cena no había probado bocado. No le sorprendía sentirse tan débil y mareada.

—Voy a traerte un poco de pastel —anunció Edward, sombrío.

—No. No tengo hambre.

¡De nuevo lo hacía Edward! Tomaba decisiones por ella porque la compadecía. Bella quiso oponerse, pero Edward ya se alejaba sin percatarse de su frustración.

Bella lo contempló y de pronto lo vio de otro modo. Edward Cullen vivía y trabajaba en _Twilight's_ desde hacía años pero Bella ignoraba mucho de su vida anterior. Su puesto oficial era el de capataz aunque, se convirtió en mucho más que eso. Había iniciado varios programas exitosos para criar becerros y desde el principio participó en una aventura mercantil como socio del padre de Bella. Charlie comentaba con frecuencia que Edward era capaz de tener su propio rancho pero él se quedó en _Twilight's_. Bella se impresionó mucho al darse cuenta de que solo sabia que era hijo de médicos nacido y criado en Port Ángeles, su hermana Alice había venido un par de veces a visitarlo, al igual que su mejor amigo Emmett, todos ellos ya casados y con familias ya formadas. No sabía más de su pasado ni sus planes para el futuro. Para ella él fue siempre Edward a secas. Y éste siempre estaba presente cuando se le necesitaba... o al menos eso parecía. Bella lo consideraba un buen amigo aunque casi no lo conociera.

Tuvo que admitir que Edward la intrigaba. Era bastante guapo, no obstante no había sostenido alguna relación seria, a pesar de que varias chicas atractivas de Forks demostraron que él les interesaba. Era un buen partido que no se dejaba atrapar. Pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, el pelo, despeinado y de color cobrizo eran los objetivos que mejor le iban. Lo que ahora despertó el interés de Bella fue lo que había debajo de esa superficie. Cuando él, llego a trabajar al rancho, lo comparo con una deidad griega, pero dejo volar enseguida ese pensamiento.

Bella dejó de pensar en Edward cuando éste se sentó a su lado. Le dio un plato lleno de queso y varias nueces.

—Pensé que me traerías pastel —vio que el plato de él tenía un enorme pedazo, además de nueces y mentas.

—En vez de eso te traje proteínas. Lo que menos necesita tu estómago vacío es azúcar.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró con un sarcasmo alimentado por la arrogancia de ese hombre—. Primero insistes en traerme pastel y ahora que se me ha antojado probarlo, decides que no puedo comer cosas dulces.

Edward la ignoró y comió un buen pedazo de la tarta.

—Hace un momento me dijiste que no querías nada. Te negaste a comer —señaló.

—Eso fue... antes.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y eso la enfureció.

—Te vas a sentir mal si comes azúcar —reiteró con voz autoritaria.

—Al parecer, sabes cómo reaccionará mi estómago a ciertos grupos de alimentos. Me sorprendes, Edward Cullen. De veras. No imaginé que supieras tanto acerca del metabolismo de mi cuerpo.

—Recibirías una fuerte impresión si te contara todo lo que sé acerca de ti y de tu cuerpo, Princesa.

Bella se puso de pie.

—Creo que no es una buena idea que me llames así. No soy tu "Princesa". Soy una mujer, no una niña.

—Linda, no es necesario que me lo digas. Ya lo sé. Ahora, siéntate —habló con brusquedad y sonrió sin diversión.

—Me quedaré de pie, si eso quiero.

—Bien. Quedarás como una tonta.

Bella se sentó de inmediato. Ya no tenía deseos de pelear. Tomó un puñado de nueces y empezó a masticarlas, desahogando su frustración en ellas.

Edward apartó su plato y le apretó la mano.

—Soy tu amigo. Siempre lo he sido y lo seguiré siendo mientras viva. Nunca dudes de ello. Una sonrisa torcida, se asomo de sus labios.

Bella tenía los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y en su garganta se formó un nudo.

—Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que todo esto es... mucho más agotador de lo que creí.

Se escucharon voces y Bella miró al otro extremo del cuarto, donde Jacob y Leah brindaban con champaña. Los camareros empezaron a repartir copas entre los invitados. Bella tomó una y la asió con las dos manos como si eso pudiera darle fuerza.

Cuando todos brindaron por los novios, Bella tomó un sorbo que se deslizó con facilidad por su garganta.

Unos violinistas comenzaron a tocar y Bella vio que Jacob tomaba de la mano a Leah y empezaban a bailar. El solo hecho de ver a la pareja de enamorados, aumentó el peso en la carga de los hombros de Bella. Apartó la vista y se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Edward. Trató de sonreír, de convencerlo que estaba bien, y no lo logró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la vista. No quería que alguien las viera y menos Edward. Había sido maravilloso... y también terrible.

Pronto, otros se unieron con Jacob y Leah. Primero los padres de los novios, Charlie con Sue, grave señal para Bella, luego los padrinos y damas de honor. Cada pareja giró con gracia y práctica.

Edward se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Bella. La miró y en silencio le pidió que bailara con él. Aunque ella no quería, no tuvo la energía suficiente para protestar. Fue más sencillo aceptar que discutir.

Juntos se acercaron a la orilla de la pista.

—Sabes que no soy buena en esto—

—Todo va a salir bien —susurró Edward al rodearla de la cintura.

Bella asintió, agradecida por su preocupación. Necesitaba a Edward mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Bella y Edward habían bailado varias veces en los últimos años. Ahora bailaron una pieza y luego otra. Cuando Bella lo abrazó por tercera vez y sintió que él extendía los dedos en la parte baja de su espalda, se estremeció con una sensualidad inesperada. Se detuvo, confundida, y perdió el ritmo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por ayudarla, Edward la acercó más aún. Pronto, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Bella sentía los latidos del corazón de Edward en su pecho. Supo que él sentía lo mismo cuando su pulso se aceleró.

Bella se sentía tan ligera que casi estaba mareada. Los brazos de Edward eran cálidos y seguros, una base sólida a la cual aferrarse ahora que el mundo de la chica ya no tenía eje. Tal vez fue egoísta, pero Bella necesitaba esa calidez, esa seguridad, esa electricidad.. Le sonrió a Edward y cerró los ojos al rendirse al ritmo suave.

—Bella, hay algo que debo contarte acerca de _Twilight's_...

La joven le puso los dedos sobre los labios, temerosa de que las palabras arruinaran ese sentimiento. Entrelazó los dedos detrás de la nuca del capataz y le rozó la mandíbula con la mejilla. Le encantó hacerlo. Edward era varonil, fuerte y musculoso.

—Está bien —susurró—. Hablaremos de eso después.

Siguieron bailando y Edward frotó su rostro contra el cabello de Bella, desarreglándolo un poco.

Como un gato satisfecho, Bella ronroneó y fue un sonido suave y gutural. La música terminó muy pronto y, reacia, Bella dejó caer los brazos y retrocedió un poco. Se separaron unos centímetros en silencio hasta que la música se reinició, dándoles el pretexto necesario para volver a abrazarse.

Esa vez Bella trató de saber qué sucedía entre ambos. Aunque ella amaba a Jacob, Edward estaba decidido a apoyarla esa noche. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Bella se sentía... muy bien. No entendía por qué experimentaba esa fuerte e inesperada atracción y electricidad por Edward, pero no le importó. Él era considerado y ella lo necesitaba.

Se quedaron así, sin hablar, saboreando las sensaciones y Bella perdió la cuenta del número de piezas que bailaron.

Cuando la banda tomó un descanso de diez minutos, Edward la soltó con tan poco deseo de hacerlo, que Bella sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Como si él no pudiera separarse de ella, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus fuertes dedos con los de Bella.

Se dirigían a su mesa cuando fueron interceptados por Lauren Mallory, una rubia animada, que se aproximaba a ellos con rapidez.

—Hola, Edward —ignoró a Bella.

—Hola, Lauren —él inclinó la cabeza con cortesía y fue obvio que no le agradó la intromisión.

—¿Recuerdas que me prometiste un baile? —la otra mujer le puso una mano posesiva en el brazo.

—Si me perdonan un momento, iré por algo de tomar —anunció Bella. Tenía la garganta reseca y no quería quedarse sola cuando la música empezara de nuevo y Lauren se fuera con Edward.

El ponche de frutas estaba frío y refrescante, sin embargo, Bella aún tenía calor. Decidió salir y dejar que el aire fresco le despejara la cabeza. No entendía lo que pasaba entre ella y Edward, pero tal vez era algo relacionado con su propia confusión emocional.

Las estrellas brillaban como si fueran diamantes. Bella permaneció de pie y se rodeó con los brazos mientras miraba el cielo. No oyó a Edward sino hasta que él se detuvo a su espalda y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—No podía encontrarte —comentó con suave acusación.

Bella no quería hablar de Lauren Mallory. Parecía que desde siempre estaba dispuesta a atraer a Edward.

—Qué hermosa noche, ¿verdad? —por instinto, Bella se acurrucó más cerca de Edward y se apoyó contra su cuerpo, buscando calor.

—Hermosa —repitió Edward y le acarició los brazos.

Qué contenta se sentía con Edward, como Bella imaginaba que la gente debía sentirse después de estar casados veinte años. Aunque también experimentaba una rara sensación. Sus sentimientos eran contradictorios: seguridad y al mismo tiempo una emoción creciente. Decidió que eso se debía a la copa de champaña.

La banda volvió a tocar y de nuevo se escuchó la suave música afuera. Edward la hizo volverse con cuidado y la abrazó como si fueran a bailar. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello a modo de respuesta.

—Debemos hablar —le susurró Edward al oído.

—No —murmuró ella con un suspiro.

El estar de nuevo en brazos de Edward era como llegar a casa después de unas largas vacaciones. Le pareció lo más natural del mundo alzarse sobre la punta de los pies y acariciarle los labios con los suyos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. Abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió, con el corazón acelerado.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Gracias a la luz que salía de las ventanas del salón, se miraron con fijeza. Bella no supo qué le dijeron sus ojos a Edward, pero los de él reflejaban incertidumbre. Bella esperó que la regañara por portarse así. Y, en vez de eso, Edward volvió a abrazarla y sus ojos la desafiaron a detenerlo.

Bella no pudo hacerlo.

La calidez de la boca de Edward en la suya la hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos con languidez. Fue transportada a un mundo de sueños que nunca había visitado. Se dijo que eso no era posible y sin embargo, le parecía muy real y grato.

El beso de Edward fue tierno, muy diferente de todo lo que ella esperó. La abrazó como si ella fuera lo más delicado del mundo y pudiera fracturarse con la menor presión.

—Bella —musitó sobre su cabello—. He soñado con esto muchas veces.

—¿De veras? —a ella le pareció que su voz llegaba de lejos, de muy lejos. Estaba marcada. Si era un sueño, no quería que terminara. Suspiró y le sonrió, seductora.

Edward rió con suavidad. Le dio besos en la frente, en los párpados y en la mejilla hasta que ella le buscó la boca.

Pareció que Edward ansió ese beso tanto como ella. Bella entreabrió los labios con suavidad, invitando a una unión más profunda. La complacencia de Edward fue tan efectiva que las rodillas de la chica se doblaron. . Ambos comenzaron a sentir las miles de corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban desde sus labios al resto de sus cuerpos, dejándose atrapar por el deseo.

—¿Bella? —se apartó un poco para estudiarla, sin dejar de abrazarla. Ella lo miró con malicia. Ya no le importaba que la besara por lástima.

Pasó un largo momento antes que él sonriera.

—Creo que será mejor que entremos.

—¡No! —fue tan vehemente que ella misma se sorprendió de no querer ver a los novios de nuevo—. No quiero entrar.

—Pero...

—Quédate conmigo. Baila conmigo. Abrázame.

Edward dijo que quería cuidarla. Bueno, pues ahora ella le daba la oportunidad. Apoyó su cuerpo en el de su compañero. Ese era Edward. Edward Cullen. Su amigo y confidente. De seguro él la ayudaría a sobrevivir a una de las noches más difíciles de su vida.

—Quiero que estés conmigo —le pidió Bella. No podía explicar lo que pasaba entre ambos, pero tampoco podía rechazarlo.

—No sabes qué me estás pidiendo —la contempló con detenimiento buscando algo en su mirada. Entonces las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron la blanca piel de la mejilla como si esperara que en ese momento ella se desvaneciera.

Bella le tomó la mano y miró sus ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas recién pulidas, con un fuego interno y profundo.

—Quiero que me beses, me gusta mucho —se humedeció los labios y se apoyó contra él, tan cerca que podía sentir los botones de su camisa presionándose contra su cuerpo.

Edward entró en acción y cuando la besó, sus labios se unieron con ardor. Las sensaciones explotaron entre ambos hasta que Bella quedó débil y mareada, obligada a aferrarse a él para no caer. Cuando Edward alzó la cabeza y terminó el beso, Bella casi se desmayó por la forma en que la sangre le palpitaba en las sienes.

Edward estaba muy impresionado. Sus ojos la cuestionaron, pero ella no podía pensar con coherencia.

—¿Cuánta champaña has bebido? —inquirió él con suavidad.

—Sólo una copa —suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el amplio pecho.

Edward no le advirtió que el cuidarla sería tan maravilloso. De haberlo sabido, Bella no hubiera estado hosca con él.

—Bebiste más de una copa —Edward exhaló con fuerza—. Dudo que sepas siquiera quién soy.

—¡Claro que lo sé! Eres Edward. No seas ridículo. Lo que pasa es que...

—¿Qué?

—Que nunca me habías besado. Por lo menos, de ese modo no. ¿Por qué no me contaste que sabías hacerlo tan bien? —le pareció que fue un comentario muy inteligente y empezó a reír.

—Te voy a llevar a casa —Edward la tomó con firmeza del codo.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella—, todavía no quiero regresar.

—Bella Swan, creo que estás borracha —dejó de asirla—. Sólo tú no te das cuenta.

—Claro que no lo estoy —blandió su dedo como una maestra regañona—. Es necesaria más de una copa de champaña para embriagarme.

Fue obvio que Edward no quiso discutir al respecto. La tomó del codo y la llevó al estacionamiento.

—Quiero quedarme —protestó.

Edward no contestó. Bella pensó que tal vez había interpretado mal todo. Tal vez él quería deshacerse de ella para así regresar con Lauren.

—Edward...

—Bella, por favor no discutas conmigo.

—¿Estás enamorado de Lauren?

—No —su respuesta fue cortante e impaciente.

—Gracias a Dios —se llevó una mano al pecho—. Creo que no habría soportado que lo estuvieras.

Edward se detuvo de inmediato y Bella notó que ya estaban frente a su camioneta. Edward le abrió la puerta de los pasajeros, aunque Bella no quería entrar. Deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, echarle los brazos al cuello como antes... El dolor que asoló su corazón durante semanas, desapareció en el instante en que él la abrazó.

—Quiero que me beses de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, Bella.

—Por favor —Bella, estás borracha.

—Te digo que no lo estoy.

Esa copa de champaña bastó para volverla un poco... audaz. Le agradaba rendirse a esas nuevas emociones... apoyarse en Edward. En cuanto llegaron a la boda, él no dejó de decirle que lo necesitaba. Tal vez tenía razón. La vida de Bella estaba trastornada y allí estaba Edward, cálido, amable y firme.

—Voy a llevarte a casa —insistió.

Bella no pudo controlar su frustración.

La casa estaría oscura y fría. Bella temía quedarse sola. Jacob ya no pertenecía a su vida, así que sólo le quedaba su padre... Y Edward. Si Charlie decidía casarse con la señora Clearwater, tal vez vendería el rancho... y Edward también se iría. Alarmada por esa posibilidad, Bella le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

—Bella... —urgió Edward con suavidad.

—Está bien, regresare a casa, pero sólo con una condición —prometió la chica.

—Vamos, tienes que ser razonable.

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Todo el tiempo me has dicho que eres mi amigo y me aseguras que tienes muchos deseos de ayudarme con todo esto...

—Sólo métete en la camioneta antes que alguien venga y nos halle discutiendo.

—Primero necesito tu promesa.

—Tienes que cuidar tu reputación —Edward la ignoró—. No puedes permitir que la gente de Forks se dé cuenta de que estás ebria. El consejo directivo de la escuela se enterará de esto y será el fin de tu carrera.

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Obedeciendo a un impulso, se inclinó hacia él y volvió a besarlo. Estar con Edward aliviaba su dolor y nunca quería volver a sufrir.

— ¿Harás lo que yo te pida?

— ¡Está bien! —exclamó, exasperado—. ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¡Promételo! Insistió

_ Esta bien lo prometo_

—Bien —murmuró la chica y suspiró de modo elocuente.

Eso iba a impresionarlo aunque no más de lo que ya la había impresionado a ella. Bella no sabía de dónde sacó la idea, pero de pronto le pareció perfecta e indiscutible. Le sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

—En realidad es algo muy sencillo. Lo único que quiero es que te cases conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 2**

TEMPRANO al día siguiente, Charlie Swan entró en la cocina, en donde Bella tomaba una taza de café.

—Buenos días, papá —le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Princesa —caminó alrededor de la mesa dos veces antes de sentarse.

Bella lo miró con curiosidad, y se levantó a servirle café, como lo hacía desde la muerte de su madre, ocurrida hacia ya varios años.

—¿Se divirtieron tú y la señora Clearwater anoche? —inquirió antes que su padre le comentara sobre los rumores que de seguro ya circulaban acerca de ella y de Edward Cullen. Aún no veía a Edward, pero lo haría pronto y se estaba preparando mentalmente para confrontarlo. Cuan tonta fue anoche. La piel se le erizaba sólo de pensar en su propuesta matrimonial y no dudaba ni por un segundo que Edward se aprovecharía de ello para atormentarla. Bella sospechaba que pasaría mucho tiempo antes que se olvidara del asunto.

—Parece que va a llover —masculló Charlie.

Bella sonrió de buena gana, intrigada por la extraña conducta de su progenitor.

—Te pregunté cómo te fue anoche, no tu opinión acerca del clima.

Los ojos de Charlie brillaron con una emoción que él disfrazó con rapidez. Miró a su taza humeante.

—¿Papá? ¿Se divirtieron tú y la señora Clearwater?

—Claro, la pasamos muy bien —comentó con entusiasmo forzado y tenso.

Bella conocía bien a su padre y esperó una explicación. El tomó la azucarera y puso tres cucharadas en su café. Lo revolvió con tanta fuerza que casi lo derramó.

Bella no sabía qué pensar de su inusual comportamiento.

—Papá —lo intentó una vez más—, ¿hay algo que te esté preocupando mucho?

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? —miró con sobresalto a su hija.

—Acabas de ponerle azúcar a tu café. Hace cuarenta años que lo tomas sin azúcar.

—¿De veras hice eso? —inquirió atónito.

—Yo lo vi.

—Eso parece —repitió con firmeza como si esa hubiera sido su intención desde el principio—. Bueno, creo que últimamente me gustan las cosas dulces.

Bella ya estaba convencida de que la experiencia de su padre en la fiesta de Jacob y Leah había sido la talla de la de ella.

—En vez de andarte con rodeos toda la mañana, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que te preocupa?

Una vez más, él bajó la vista; asintió y tragó saliva.

—Sue y yo... hablamos mucho anoche. Todo empezó de manera muy inocente. Claro que estoy seguro de que la boda y todos esos buenos deseos para Jacob y Leah tal vez tuvieron mucho que ver en lo que pasó —dudó antes de tomar un sorbo de café e hizo una mueca al probar el azucarado sabor. Creo que empezamos a charlar con mayor seriedad después que Jason Jenks se acercó y nos dijo que hacíamos muy buena pareja. Por lo menos supongo que así fue como comenzó la charla.

—Es cierto —aseguró Bella con amabilidad.

Tal vez le habría gustado que su padre escogiera a una mujer más parecida a su mamá, pero la señora Clearwater era una mujer agradable y buena; Bella la quería mucho.

—Entonces pasaron el champaña y Sue y yo tomamos una copa —sonrió e hizo una pausa para mirar a su hija, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Sí —Bella ocultó una sonrisa—. Prosigue.

Charlie se irguió con lentitud y le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

—Sabes que amé a tu madre. Cuando Renne murió, me pregunté si podría seguir viviendo sin ella. Y lo logré, y tú también.

—Claro que lo lograste, papá.

Bella supo de pronto a dónde quería llegar su padre con esos preámbulos. No debió sorprenderla y de todos modos... El corazón de la chica se aceleró, agitándola de manera incómoda. El no necesitaba decir más. Bella sabía que se iba a casar con Sue Clearwater.

—Hace cinco años que murió tu madre y yo me quedé muy solo. He estado pensando en viajar y, para serte franco, no deseo hacerlo sin compañía.

—Debiste decirlo antes, papá —intervino Bella—. Me habría encantado viajar contigo —y todavía le gustaría. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser profesora—. Tengo los veranos libres. Edward puede quedarse a cargo del rancho y así no tendrías que preocuparte por nuestro hogar y...

—Princesa... le pedí a Sue que se casara conmigo anoche y ella aceptó con gran alegría —anunció con brusquedad.

Después de dudarlo sólo un segundo, Bella halló la fuerza para sonreír y murmurar:

—Vaya, papá... eso es… _fantástico_.

—Sé que será duro para ti, Princesa... apenas pasó la boda de Jacob. Quiero que sepas que no tengo intenciones de abandonarte... siempre serás mi hija.

—Claro que no me estás abandonando —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una sensación de frío invadió su corazón y se propagó por todo su cuerpo—. Me alegro por ti. De veras —era sincera, pero sentía una gran pérdida. Todas las seguridades emocionales de su vida estaban desapareciendo de un día para otro.

—Me temo que también habrá otros cambios —le estrechó la mano con suavidad—. Voy a vender el rancho.

Bella jadeó sin poder contenerse. Su padre confirmó en ese momento todos sus miedos. Perdió a Jacob por otra mujer, ahora estaba a punto de perder a su padre y también su hogar. Entonces otro pensamiento se cristalizó en su mente, aunque germinó la noche anterior. Si se vendía el rancho, entonces Edward también se iría.

Jacob, Su padre, _Twilight's_ … y Edward. Todo lo que Bella amaba desaparecía en cuestión de horas. Era demasiado como para ser absorbido de inmediato. Se llevó una mano a la boca y parpadeó para no llorar.

—No quiero que te preocupes —añadió Charlie de inmediato—. Siempre tendrás un hogar conmigo. Sue y yo ya lo hablamos, y ambos queremos que vivas con nosotros en el pueblo el tiempo que así lo desees. Siempre serás mi Princesa, y Sue lo entiende.

—Papá —Bella lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, incapaz de decidir qué emoción era la más adecuada—. Eso es ridículo. Tengo veinticuatro años y soy capaz de vivir sola.

—Por supuesto, pero...

Bella lo detuvo al alzar la mano.

—No es necesario seguir discutiendo. Tú y Sue Clearwater se van a casar y... estoy muy contenta por ustedes. No te preocupes por mí. Yo hallaré un lugar en el pueblo y me las arreglaré para mudarme cuanto antes.

Charlie suspiró, muy aliviado por la fácil aceptación de su hija por sus planes.

—Bueno, Princesa —movió la cabeza y su sonrisa rivalizó con la brillantez de un sol de julio—. No sabes lo contento que estoy. Para serte franco, supuse que te deprimirías.

—Papá...

Charlie sonrió y se frotó la mejilla.

—Sue es muy distinta a tu madre... no sé si ya lo notaste. De hecho, la única razón por la cual la invité a salir la primera vez fue para que me diera un poco de su mermelada de durazno. Y antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, empecé a buscar pretexto para ir a la ciudad... y ya no se debía a la mermelada.

Bella hizo un comentario adecuado aunque no recordó qué fue. Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la casa con la promesa de volver por la tarde.

Bella se sirvió otra taza de café y se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina. Intentó digerir todo lo que le pasaba a su hasta ahora organizada vida. Sentía que su mundo era arrancado de tajo, como si un huracán hubiera asolado a Forks y se hubiera llevado lo que amaba.

Caminó por la casa y se detuvo frente al librero, donde había una fotografía de su madre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al tomar el retrato para estrecharlo contra su pecho. La emoción la sacudió y empezó a llorar con amargura.

Revivió la inmensa pena que la embargó cuando Renne murió y sintió furia de que su padre permitiera que otra mujer ocupara el lugar de su esposa. Al mismo tiempo, no tuvo corazón para culparlo de ser tan feliz ahora.

Cuando Renne murió, se fue una parte del espíritu del Rancho con ella, la pena no se iba, las dos mujeres de Charlie eran muy apegadas y a pesar de que Jacob estuvo para ella, eso no fue suficiente, el cáncer había quedado en casa costaron muchas lagrimas para que se fuera y volviera a brillar el sol en Twilight's, uno de sus pilares fue su gran amigo Edward, quien ya había vivido una experiencia similar junto a sus abuelos maternos quienes lo criaron.

Bella no habría escogido a una mujer como la señora Clearwater para su progenitor, pero ella no tenía voz en ese asunto, Decidida, de pronto, Bella aspiró con fuerza y exhaló el miedo y la inseguridad, volvió a inhalar para aceptar el cambio profundo de su vida y de la de su padre.

La puerta de atrás se abrió y Bella cerró los ojos para recobrar la compostura. Tenía que ser Edward y él era la última persona a quien deseaba ver ahora.

—¿Bella?

Con manos temblorosas, la chica puso la foto en su lugar y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Buenos días, Edward —susurró al entrar en la cocina.

Él ya había sacado una taza de la alacena.

—Tu padre me dio la buena noticia de que se casa con la señora Clearwater —fue cauteloso—. ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Claro. Es maravilloso para mi papá, ¿no te parece?

—Para tu padre, sí, pero has de haber recibido una fuerte impresión pues es muy pronto..

—Después de lo de Jacob y Leah —concluyó Bella. Le sirvió café antes de volver a llenar su taza—. Voy a estar bien —repitió aunque no supo si lo dijo por su beneficio o el de ella—. Por supuesto, el hecho de que mi padre se case con Sue significa que habrá unos cambios en nuestras vidas, sin embargo, me adaptaré.

—Hacía años que no veía a tu padre tan contento.

Bella trató de sonreír a pesar de su dolor.

—Sí, lo sé —para su desgracia, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y ella bajó la vista para esconderlas.

—¿Bella?

La chica se volvió, puso su café en el mostrador y empezó a quitar migajas invisibles de la inmaculada superficie.

Edward le puso las manos en los hombros y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Bella se volvió y apoyó el rostro en la limpia camisa. Un sollozo la estremeció y suspiró, temblorosa, avergonzada de ponerse a llorar en presencia de él.

—Vamos, cariño —susurró con suavidad y le frotó la espalda con las manos—. Desahógate.

Bella se consideraba débil por necesitar de ese modo a Edward, pero éste era fuerte y estable, por lo que ella lo concebía como un madero en un mar embravecido. No sabía si podría sobrevivir a la tormenta, ni lo que ocurriría después.

—¿Sabías... que mi papá va a vender el rancho?

—Sí —respondió, tenso—. ¿Cuándo te lo dijo él?

—Esta mañana, después de anunciarme que se casaría con la señora Clearwater.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso.

—Sí me inquieta —sollozó. Sintió que Edward le acariciaba la cabeza con la barbilla y se acercó más a su cálido cuerpo. El era el amigo en el que más confiaba.

Volvió a recordar la boda de Jacob y Leah, y también la propuesta de matrimonio que le hizo a Edward. Se tensó en sus brazos, mortificada por la forma en que se aprovechó de él, la forma en que casi le suplicó que la cuidara... que se casara con ella. Se apartó de su amigo, se irguió y trató de sonreírle.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Edward Cullen?

—No necesitarás saberlo —la abrazó por la cintura y le besó la punta de la nariz—. Sonrió con ternura—. Debió haber algo ayer en el ambiente. Primero nosotros y ahora tu padre y la señora Clearwater.

—En cuanto a nosotros... —inhaló hondo para tranquilizarse, pero evitó ver a Edward a los ojos—. Espero que comprendas que cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo... no hablaba en serio.

Edward se quedó inmóvil y no dijo nada durante un buen rato.

—Yo creí que eras sincera, Bella.

Esta se alejó de él y tomó la taza de café con fuerza.

—Bebí demasiada champaña.

—De acuerdo contigo, sólo fue una copa.

—Sí, pero tenía el estómago vacío y con las emociones que me provocó la boda y todo lo demás... yo no estaba en mis cabales.

—¿Ah, no? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—No —trató de reír—. La forma en que bailamos, que me aferré a ti y que... te besé. Yo no soy así. No voy a obligarte a cumplir tu promesa, Edward.

Como si le costara trabajo estar de pie, Edward ocupó una silla. Bella se sentó frente a él con alivio. Estaba tan tensa que sospechaba que sufriría un colapso en cualquier momento. Durante varios minutos Edward no habló. Apoyó los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla, con su taza de café entre las manos y estudió a Bella con una intensidad que la hizo ruborizarse.

—Mira —titubeó la chica—, fuiste un perfecto caballero y quiero que sepas que apreció mucho todo lo que hiciste por mí. Pero... me temo que no hablé en serio con respecto a la mitad de lo que dije.

Edward sonrió con lentitud.

—Eso suscita preguntas muy interesantes.

—No te entiendo —de seguro Edward sabía a que se refería ella aunque al parecer disfrutaba al ver cómo Bella hacía un ridículo aún mayor al obligarla a darle explicaciones.

—Bueno, si sólo hablaste en serio con respecto de la mitad de lo que dijiste, eso me hace preguntarme en qué fuiste sincera y en qué no.

—No recuerdo _todo _lo que te dije —murmuró y sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Agradecería que te olvidaras de la parte en que te pedí que te casaras conmigo.

—No quiero olvidarlo.

—¡Edward, por favor! —exclamó y cerró los ojos—. Esto es muy vergonzoso para mí. ¿No podrías dejar el asunto en paz y ya?

—Creo que no —se frotó la mandíbula, pensativo.

Así que Edward pensaba vengarse. Bella supuso que no debería sorprenderse de eso. Después de todo, ella misma se buscó ese lío.

—Fuiste muy bueno conmigo en la fiesta... Después de la ceremonia religiosa no dejaste de asegurarme que querías ayudarme y de veras lo hiciste, Edward. No creo que yo habría podido soportar sola la boda de Jacob sin tu apoyo, pero...

—¿También quieres olvidarte de los besos?

—Sí, por favor —asintió, enfática.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche —frunció el ceño—. De hecho, estabas muy asombrada por descubrir que te gustaban. Recuerdo que usaste estas mismas palabras: _"¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías hacerlo tan bien?"_

—Dios mío, ¿eso dije? —masculló Bella, aunque ya sabía que era cierto.

—Me temo que sí.

Bella se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Y casi me obligaste a prometerte que me casaría contigo.

—Cualquier persona piadosa ya habría olvidado que te lo mencioné —se mordió el labio inferior.

Edward echó más atrás su sombrero y cruzó los brazos, bastante ceremonioso.

—No tengo la menor intención de olvidarlo. Soy un hombre de palabra y nunca rompo mis promesas.

Bella gruñó. Esperó que, con la noticia del matrimonio de su padre de esa mañana, Edward fuera más comprensivo.

—Es obvio que te estás divirtiendo mucho con todo esto —murmuró, enfadada, y apretó los labios para no decir más.

—No exactamente. ¿Cuándo te gustaría que nos casáramos? Y ahora que hablamos de esto, sería bueno que te enteraras de...

—¡¿No puedes hablar en serio? ! —interrumpió. No podía creer que Edward quisiera fijar una fecha. Si se trataba de una broma, estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

—Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida. Me pediste que me casara contigo y yo acepté. El retractarnos ahora, sería una muestra de mala voluntad.

—¡Entonces... te absuelvo de tu promesa! —hizo una seña con las manos como si dispensara algo con gran formalidad.

Edward se acarició la mandíbula y frunció el ceño, decidido.

—Mi palabra es mi palabra y nunca me retracto respecto de nada.

—Yo no sabía qué decía... bueno, lo sabía. Hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo, tú sabes tan bien como yo que... el calor del momento estaba dictando las palabras.

Edward frunció aún más el ceño.

—Supongo que todos en la ciudad asumirán que te estás casando conmigo por despecho o bien empezarán a rumorar acerca de mí. Eso no me molesta mucho, pero no me agrada la idea de que la gente empiece a decir cosas de ti.

—Basta, por favor. No tengo la mayor intención de casarme con alguien. ¡Nunca! —para ella ya no habría amor. De aquí en treinta años estaría viviendo sola con unos cuantos gatos como compañeros y sus agujas de tejer.

—Eso no fue lo que aseguraste anoche.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? Anoche yo no estaba en plena posesión de mis facultades, por el amor de Dios.

—Pues me pareció una excelente idea lo de nuestro matrimonio. Me doy cuenta de que has pasado por una época difícil, pero terminará en cuanto nos casemos.

Bella se llevó una mano a los ojos, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla y que pronto pudiera despertar. Por desgracia, cuando bajó la mano, Edward seguía allí, tan arrogante como siempre.

—No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta discusión. Es totalmente absurdo y, si tratas de mejorar mi humor, has fracasado.

—Hablo en serio, Bella. Ya te lo expliqué.

Bella mantuvo la cabeza baja y habló con rapidez y urgencia.

—Es maravilloso que hayas considerado la posibilidad de casarte conmigo, pero no es necesario, Edward. Más que nadie, deberías entender que no puedo casarme contigo. No cuando amo a Jacob Black como lo amo.

—Tonterías.

—¿Qué? —Bella alzó la cabeza.

—Estás enamorada de mí. Lo que pasa es que todavía no te das cuenta de ello.

A Bella le tomó medio segundo contestar:

—Eres un presumido... —se detuvo para inhalar. Si Edward tuvo la intención de impresionarla, lo consiguió—. No puedo creerlo —se puso de pie. Incapaz de quedarse quieta, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro—. No te comprendo. Y lo he intentado, de veras. De pronto eres la Roca de Gibraltar, seguro y estable y todo lo que necesito, mi mejor amigo, y al minuto siguiente estás afirmando cosas ridículas. ¡Así no nos llevábamos tú y yo antes! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué has cambiado?

—¿De veras te cuesta tanto trabajo? —susurró, ignorando sus preguntas.

—No sé lo que te pasó... lo que nos pasó en la recepción de la boda, pero es obvio que algo debió haber en el ambiente. Vamos a atribuirlo al champaña y dejar esto por la paz antes que uno de los dos acabe lastimado.

—Si realmente consideraras la idea de que nos casáramos, tal vez llegaría a gustarte —sugirió Edward.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con decisión. Sonrió, divertido y travieso.

—Tal vez esto te ayude a decidir qué es lo mejor.

—Yo...

Edward le puso un dedo en los labios para interrumpirla.

—Parece que has olvidado que no debes ser tan testaruda —la rodeó de la cintura y la atrajo con suavidad hacia sí.

Bella supo qué pensaba hacer y abrió la boca para protestar. En ese momento, Edward le besó los labios, borrando las palabras de ellos y de su mente también. Bella se aferró al cuello de la camisa y, en contra de todos los dictados de su conciencia, aceptó gustosa el contacto de sus bocas.

Cuando la soltó, fue un milagro que la chica no cayera al suelo. Edward hizo una pausa y su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí —estaba más que complacido.

—, …_desde luego que me amas_...

**Sí, claro que si todas te amamos Edward, me imagino este Edward como cowboy, con una camisa de cuadros sin manga, algo sudoroso y con su sombrero de vaquero, masticando una ramita de trigo y apoyado en la reja de los corrales donde se doman los caballos, sonriéndote torcidamente, mientras te mira de pies a cabeza. **

**Como es una adaptación, solo he agregado unos cambios a las personalidades de sus personajes, la historia original, no incluye lemmons, pero yo si, por algo es una adaptación ¿no?, gracias por sus rev, fue impresionante revisar mi correo y tener muchas notificaciones de alertas por la historia y de autor, me emocioné mucho.**

**Muchas gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 3**

AL día siguiente, Bella estuvo feliz de que fuera lunes. Por lo menos cuando estaba en la escuela tenía la excusa perfecta para no tener otra confrontación con Edward. Parecía que éste se consideraba responsable de ella y se tomaba muy en serio esa responsabilidad. Bella no tenía la menor intención de recordarle su promesa y hacérsela cumplir, así que no podía entender por qué estaba él tan obstinado. El sugerir que ella lo amaba sólo porque le propuso matrimonio y respondió con ardor a sus besos, revelaba lo irracional que se había vuelto Edward Cullen.

Bella volvió a pensar en ello y empezó a reír. No le sorprendía tanto que Edward insistiera en casarse con ella. Bella tenía que admitir que entendía por qué se llevó la impresión errónea. De todos modos, deseó que hubiera una manera de aclarar la situación.

Desde luego, Edward estaba en lo cierto con respecto a unas cuantas cosas. Bella sí lo quería, aunque no en la forma en que él señaló. Sentía lo mismo que por un querido hermano mayor, un confidente y compañero de muchos años. Lo que experimentaba cuando Edward la besaba... eso sí era un misterio, claro que podía atribuirse a que ella estaba muy susceptible debido a la boda de Jacob. Tantas cosas le pasaron a Bella en los últimos meses que ya no se entendía ni ella misma.

Nunca podría amar a Edward como amó a Jacob. Desde siempre, se había considerado la futura esposa de Jacob. Unir su vida a la de otro hombre no sólo le parecía errónea, sino totalmente extraño.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —saludó Taylor Uley, un niño de siete años, al entrar en el salón de clases—. La vi en la boda del señor Black el sábado.

—¿De veras? —no debía asombrarse pues casi todas las familias de la pequeña ciudad estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia. Era probable que más de uno de sus alumnos la hubiera visto.

—Usted estaba con el señor Cullen, ¿verdad? Mi madre le preguntó varias veces a mi padre con quién estaba usted bailando. Era el señor Cullen, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no explicarle que no estuvo "con" el señor Cullen. Edward no fue su compañero oficial, aunque asistieron juntos a la boda. Pero eso sólo confundiría a un niño tan pequeño.

—Mi papá hizo que yo bailara con mi hermana mayor. Fue horrible.

Bella le dijo que había sido todo un caballero, aunque dudaba que Taylor quisiera oírlo.

Pronto, todos los alumnos de Bella entraron y ocuparon sus asientos. Bella ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Edward ni en la noche del sábado, sólo en sus clases.

Al mediodía, se llevó su comida a la sala de profesores. Varias maestras ya estaban sentadas frente a las mesas circulares.

—¡Bella! —Jessica Stanley, la maestra de sexto grado, alzó una mano para atraer su atención. Sonrió y palmeó la silla vacía que estaba a su lado.

Reacia, Bella se reunió con ella, mirando con una disculpa a su amiga, Ángela Weber, la maestra de tercer grado y amiga con quien comía de costumbre. Jessica tenía fama de ser una entrometida, pero Bella no pudo pensar en ningún pretexto para evitarla sin ser grosera.

—Estábamos hablando de ti —comentó Jessica con calidez—, y nos pareció que sería agradable que te sentaras con nosotras hoy.

—Por supuesto —Bella sintió una punzada de remordimiento por la mentira. Abrió su bolsa de papel y sacó un yogurt de durazno y dos tostadas integrales.

—La boda de Jacob fue encantadora, ¿no? —inquirió Jessica sin preámbulos—. Parece que ahora tu padre y Sue Clearwater también van a casarse —su tono dudoso indicó que no estaba seguro de ello.

—Así es —Bella se mostró alegre.

—Fue una sorpresa, ¿no crees?

—Un poco.

Desde el inicio del verano empezaron a pasar cada vez más tiempo juntos. Si Bella no hubiera estado tan absorta por lo que sucedió entre Jacob y ella, se habría dado cuenta mucho antes de las serias intenciones de su padre para con Sue.

—Va a ser difícil todo para ti, ¿verdad, querida? —inquirió Jessica con simpatía—. Todos saben lo unidos que han estado tu padre y tú desde que Renne murió.

—Estoy muy contenta de que mi padre se case de nuevo —era cierto. Ya no le impresionaba la noticia y ahora estaba genuina y completamente contenta de que su padre amara a otra mujer. El nunca se quejó de nada, pero Bella sabía que se sentía muy solo.

—Sin embargo, debe de ser un golpe duro —insistió —, sobre todo después que Leah y Jacob se han casado. Parece que tu vida está al revés últimamente, ¿no crees?

Bella asintió, con la vista fija en su frugal comida.

—Hablando de Jacob y Leah, su boda fue muy bella.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Bella sonrió a pesar de su dolor—. Leah será una esposa perfecta para él —casi se atragantó con las palabras, si bien eran verdaderas. Leah constituía el complemento ideal para Jacob. Desde el momento en que ella apareció en el pueblo, fue obvio que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—La nueva señora Black es muy ambiciosa. La biblioteca no ha sido la misma desde que ella se hizo cargo. Hay programas educativos todas las semanas, exposiciones, conferencias. Sólo cosas buenas han ocurrido desde que está en Forks.

—Soy de la misma opinión que tú.

—Creo que has tomado esta... desilusión acerca de Jacob bastante bien. Y ahora tu padre se va a casar muy pronto... —palmeó la mano de Bella—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea, en este período difícil, no quiero que vaciles en llamarme. Sé que hablo en nombre de todos los profesores cuando lo digo. Tu padre debe saber que has sido una hija maravillosa y lamento que tengas un peso tan grande en los hombros ahora. Si es más de lo que puedes soportar, tus amigos de Forks Elementary School tendrán el honor de apoyarte. Sólo tienes que llamarnos.

Si Jessica esperaba una respuesta igual de larga, Bella no logró dársela.

—Gracias... Es maravilloso saberlo —tartamudeó. Vaya, según Jessica, Bella estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Estamos dispuestas a apoyarte mientras recoges los pedazos y fragmentos de tu vida. Y, además, pienso que Edward Cullen es un excelente hombre.

—¿Edward Cullen? —repitió Bella y casi se atragantó con su pedazo de pan. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír la insinuación de Jessica.

—Claro —Jessica sonrió—. Todos en Forks vieron la forma en que ustedes se miraron a los ojos en el baile. Fue lo más romántico que he visto desde hace años.

—¿Baile?

—En la fiesta de la boda —explicó Jessica—. Y parece que Lauren Mallory ha estado tan deprimida que no ha salido de su casa desde entonces.

—¿Por qué?

—De seguro no es necesario que seas tan reticente... —rió Jessica—. Estás entre amigas. Todos sabemos que hace años que Lauren quiere conquistar a Edward. Parece que salieron juntos un par de veces hace un año, pero Edward nunca volvió a buscarla.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres decir —el corazón de Bella latía con tanta fuerza que parecía salírsele del pecho. Esperaba que todos los rumores se centraran en el compromiso de su padre.

Y no era así.

Jessica intercambió una mirada significativa con sus amigas.

—Bueno, pensé que, ya sabes... que tú y Edward Cullen ya estaban saliendo juntos.

—¿Edward y yo? —Bella rió con brevedad casi histérica—. Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Edward es un amigo muy querido, y nos conocemos desde hace años, pero no estamos unidos de modo romántico. No hay algo entre nosotros. En absoluto —habló con más vehemencia de la necesaria y se alegró cuando, por una vez, Jessica no pudo pronunciar una sola palabra.

Después de un momento, consultó de modo aparatoso su reloj.

—Discúlpenme, colegas, pero debo regresar a mi clase.

Al salir de la sala de profesores, oyó que empezaban los cuchicheos. Bella se deprimió y fue a su salón. Se sentó frente al escritorio. Rompió la rebanada de pan en dos y la examinó de cerca antes de echarla al basurero.

—¿No sabes que está mal desperdiciar la comida? —inquirió Ángela Weber mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Ahora deseo no haber hablado con esa mujer —murmuró Bella y se sintió como una tonta por haber permitido que una chismosa la manipulara en la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —sonrió Ángela.

—Si lo supiera, estaría disfrutando de mi comida en vez de preocuparme por los rumores que Jessica va a propagar por toda la ciudad acerca de mí... y de Edward Cullen.

Ángela entró en la habitación con calma.

—Lo menos que hubieras podido hacer era rescatarme —se quejó Bella.

—Le dejo esa tarea al departamento de bomberos —

Ángela apoyó las manos en el escritorio de Bella—. Además, yo también sentí curiosidad.

—¿De qué? ¿De Edward y de mí? Vaya, lo único que hicimos fue bailar un par de piezas. Yo... empecé a acalorarme y salí un momento. Edward me fue a buscar y... me llevó a casa. ¿Por qué arman tanto alboroto?

—Un par de piezas, ya veo —comentó Ángela con lentitud, pensativa.

—Me interesaría saber qué ves. Todos están exagerando lo del baile. Taylor vino a mi clase esta mañana y lo primero que mencionó fue que me vio en la boda. No mencionó que ese día nos encontramos en el mercado también.

—¿También allí estabas abrazando a un hombre?

—¡No seas tonta!

—No lo soy. Mira, Bella, todos en Forks vieron cómo estaban bailando Edward y tú.

Actuaste como si no existiera nadie más en la fiesta. Es obvio que eso suscitó toda clase de rumores. Medio mundo los observaba, y ni tú ni Edward lo notaron. Ni les importó. Oí a mi padre murmurar algo acerca de tal vez oficiar otra boda pronto y no se refería a tu padre ni a Sue Clearwater... —se detuvo para respirar hondo—. ¿Estás segura de que podrás hacer frente a esto además de?...

—¿Lo de Jacob y Leah? No lo tomé muy bien cuando mi papá me lo anunció, aunque ya lo superé —el consuelo que halló en los brazos de Edward la ayudó más de lo que quería confesar. Parecía que él estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de ayudarla en los momentos difíciles.

—Ha habido muchos trastornos en tu vida últimamente —la miró con escepticismo—. Ya sabes que algunas personas entran en un estado de shock cuando sufren cambios importantes.

—¡Ángela! —exclamó Bella—, todos me miran como si estuviera a punto de tener un colapso nervioso. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?

—No somos nosotros, sino tú, querida Bella.

Bella se llevó las manos a la frente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerlos de que estoy bien? Me alegro por Jacob y Leah. Me gusta considerarme una persona fuerte y me pregunto porque tú, Jessica y los demás no me ven así.

—No creo que todos esperan a que te vuelvas loca —replicó Ángela—. Queremos lo mejor para ti. Con una excepción obvia, estamos muy contentos de que tengas a Edward.

—No lo tengo. No es un objeto, es un hombre. Somos amigos y lo sabes —esperaba que Ángela, su amiga y colega, se diera cuenta de la verdad. Pero parecía que el hecho de que Bella bailara con Edward y que la llevara temprano a casa significaba que se casarían de inmediato.

Ángela esperó un momento mientras consideraba su respuesta.

—Para serte sincera, Bella, estás negando demasiado el asunto y no entiendo por qué. Me parece que a la única persona a quién estás tratando de convencer es a ti misma.

Cuando Bella llegó a casa esa tarde, estaba furiosa. Su padre tenía reunión con sus amigos, la nota que pegó en el refrigerador anunciaba que después de la reunión, iría a cenar a casa de Sue. Bella tomó la nota y la lanzó al basurero. Estaba disgustada e impaciente, y no sabía por qué.

Se calentó un plato de sopa y empezó a mover el líquido en la cacerola para que se calentara, cuando Edward entró por la puerta trasera. Después de la charla con Jessica y Ángela, Edward era la última persona a quien quería ver. No obstante, lo miró con ansiedad.

—Buenas tardes, Bella.

—Hola.

Edward colgó su sombrero en la percha de la puerta y luego se acercó al mostrador, donde examinó la lata vacía de sopa.

—Espero que pienses comer más que esto.

—Edward —exhaló con lentitud—. Tuve un día horrible y soy una compañía pésima para cualquiera en estos momentos.

—¿Qué pasó?

Bella no quería hablar de ello. Sacar a colación su charla con Jessica Stanley sólo aumentaría su desdicha.

—¿Bella? —insistió Edward con suavidad.

—Las otras maestras se enteraron de lo de papá y esperaban que yo estuviera deshecha —encogió los hombros.

—Creo que entiendo —sacó dos platos y los puso en la mesa.

Bella revolvió la sopa sin verlo, casi temerosa de saber cuál sería su reacción.

—Además, ya hay chismes sobre nosotros.

Edward asintió y sus ojos brillaron.

—Lo imaginé.

—¡Eso no me gusta! —exclamó. Por lo menos Edward podía mostrar preocupación—. Jessica Stanley me dijo que estaba muy contenta por la forma en que yo estaba curando mi destrozado corazón —esperó la respuesta de Edward y éste no hizo comentarios—. Parece que piensa que tú y yo hacemos una pareja perfecta —añadió.

—¿Y eso te molestó? —sonrió Edward.

—¡Sí!

—Jessica no tiene malas intenciones. Posee un corazón muy grande.

—Y una boca inmensa —replicó Bella—. Edward Cullen, estamos metidos en un lío y me gustaría saber cómo saldremos de él.

—La respuesta es muy simple. Deberíamos casarnos para poner fin a la especulación.

Bella hundió los hombros, derrotada.

—Por favor, ahora no estoy de humor para tus bromas. Ha llegado la hora de que seamos serios acerca de...

Se interrumpió cuando Edward, parado detrás de ella, le puso las manos en los hombros y le besó el cuello.

—Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sus caricias tuvieron un efecto curioso en los sentidos de Bella, que parecieron despertar a la vida. Fue necesaria toda la fortaleza de la chica para no derretirse en sus brazos y aceptar su consuelo. Así fue como se metieron en ese enredo.

—Hay muchísimos rumores y los odio.

Edward la alejó de la estufa y la acercó a sí. La miró y su propia expresión no era de disgusto ni de tristeza.

—No me importa si la gente habla. Es algo natural, ¿no te parece?

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —estaba muy molesta pero Edward parecía tomar todo con calma.

—Bella, no tienes que actuar como si esto fuera un desastre.

—¿No te das cuenta de que lo es? Hay personas que de veras creen que nos estamos enamorando.

—Me amas. Ya te lo dije.

—Edwaaaard —estaba tan descorazonada que quería llorar—. Entiendo lo que tratas de hacer y lo aprecio con toda mi alma. Pero no es necesario, de veras.

—No te entiendo —se mostró asombrado y confundido.

—Has sido maravilloso —le acarició la mejilla afeitada—. Cualquier otro hombre se habría reído de mí si le hubiera hecho prometerme que se casaría conmigo. Tú aceptaste y ahora, por consideración a _mi _orgullo y a mis sentimientos, vas a cumplirlo.

—Bella —la llevó a la mesa y la hizo sentarse—. Tengo algo importante que decirte... algo que he tratado de revelarte desde la noche de boda.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió la chica.

—Debí decírtelo mucho antes, pero con todas las cosas que te pasan últimamente, no encontré el momento adecuado —se detuvo y la miró como si le costara trabajo encontrar las palabras.

—¿Sí?

—Voy a comprar _Twilight's_.

El cuarto le dio vueltas a Bella, quien se aferró al borde de la mesa.

Esperaba que pasaran varios meses antes de que hallaran un comprador. Y nunca se le ocurrió que Edward podía ser ese comprador.

—Entiendo —sonrió a pesar de la impresión—. Me imaginé... que mi papá me lo habría anunciado.

—Le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Sus miradas se encontraron. A pesar de la inesperada noticia, Bella sintió curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía Edward darse el lujo de comprar un rancho tan grande como ese?

—Edward —aventuró con vergüenza—, no es algo que me incumba pero...

—¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero? —concluyó—.

_Tienes todo el derecho de preguntármelo, Princesa. Lo heredé de mi tío Aro... ya te contaré de él. Tenía un par de negocios en Volterra, donde crecieron mis padres. Y también yo tenía una pequeña suma que me dejó mi abuelo. Lo invertí todo, junto con la mayor parte del dinero que Charlie me ha pagado en estos años y ya tengo suficiente para comprar el rancho de contado... lo cual hará que tu padre y Sue estén en buena posición financiera para retirarse. Y también podré expandir la operación de _Twilight's_.

Bella asintió, distraída. No sabía gran parte de la vida de Edward, sus padres, su mejor amigo, su hermana, sus abuelos maternos que lo criaron por los estudios de sus padres, sabía que perdió a sus abuelos en un accidente terrible, donde también estuvieron comprometidos Alice y él. Supuso que eso fue el motivo por el cual Edward mostró tanta simpatía y apoyo a ella y a Charlie cuando Renne murió.

De todos modos, Bella no pudo digerir la noticia. Su hogar... ahora pertenecería a Edward. Eso significaba que pronto ella tendría que hacer sus maletas con los recuerdos de toda una vida... Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó los dedos con sus manos cálidas y duras.

—Me doy cuenta de que has estado muy angustiada en estos últimos meses, pero esto te ayudará.

—¿Cómo puedes?... —gimió Bella.

—No hay razón ahora para que pierdas tus raíces.

Ella no reaccionó durante unos segundos.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Una vez que nos casemos, viviremos aquí mismo.

—¡Que nos casemos! —casi gritó—. Empiezo a odiar esa palabra.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres a ella, porque calculo que seremos marido y mujer antes de la Navidad. Dejaremos que Charlie y Sue se casen primero... no quiero quitarles el primer lugar. Esperaremos un par de semanas y entonces nos casará el reverendo Weber.

—Edward, eres muy amable, pero no es necesario —aunque él no lo expresó así, Bella estaba convencida de que su deseo de casarse con ella estaba basado en el afecto. La compadecía debido a todos los golpes que sufrió hace poco. Incluso ese último golpe.

—No entiendo por qué discutes conmigo.

Bella le acarició la mandíbula. Qué cuadrada y fuerte era, y los ojos que la contemplaban nunca le parecieron tan oscuros ni tan magnéticos. Sonrió con tristeza.

—¿No te parece que es un poco... extraño estar hablando de matrimonio cuando nunca me has dicho que me amas?

—Te amo.

A pesar de la seriedad del momento, Bella rió.

—Vamos, Edward, eso estuvo terrible.

—Hablo en serio. Te amo y tú me amas.

—Claro que nos queremos, pero lo que sentimos es lo que sienten los amigos. El tipo de amor que comparten los hermanos y las hermanas.

Sus ojos se incendiaron de pronto, como nunca. Con cualquier otro hombre, Bella se habría asustado... pero ese era Edward...

—En vez de mirarme como si te dieran ganas de pegarme, deberías estar agradecido de que no te obligue a cumplir tu promesa.

—Bella —habló con dificultad—, nos vamos a casar.

Con suavidad, Bella inclinó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—No. Siempre apreciaré tener a un amigo tan bueno como tú, Edward Cullen. Todas las mujeres merecen tener a alguien tan amable y considerado, pero cometeríamos el peor error de nuestras vidas si llegáramos a casarnos.

—No lo creo.

—Estoy sana y cuerda y no me voy a desintegrar bajo la tensión emocional provocada por la boda de Jacob, por el nuevo matrimonio de mi padre, ni por la venta del rancho. La vida sigue adelante... sé que suena ya muy trillado y es cierto. Fue algo que aprendí cuando mi madre murió. Aprendí a aceptar su muerte y eso haré con todo lo demás.

—No entiendes, Bella. Quiero casarme contigo.

—Eres muy amable, sin embargo, no me amas. Algún día serás un marido fantástico para alguna afortunada mujer —Bella estaba acostumbrada a su agradable presencia y a pesar de que se sentía a gusto con él, no experimentaba la emoción, la urgencia, el ansia de estar enamorada.

Con Jacob, la intensidad de lo que sintió fue tal que estuvo segura de que duraría toda la vida. Bella nunca se engañó al pensar que Jacob sentía lo mismo por ella. El la quería y Bella estuvo dispuesta a conformarse con ello. Eso no bastó para él. Así que ahora Bella no permitiría que Edward se conformara con una mujer de la que en realidad no estaba profundamente enamorado.

—La gente hablará, así que tenemos que hacer todo lo que podamos para terminar de una vez por todas con los chismes —señaló ella.

—No tengo la intención de hacer algo semejante —apretó la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos

—_. Bella, querida, nuestro matrimonio es inevitable. Cuanto más pronto lo aceptes, mejor será para todos._

* * *

_Y sigue la historia..._

_Bella es muy testaruda, pero no quiere sacrificar a Edward a un matrimonio, solo por lastima._

_Mas adelante se sabrá porque Bella cede y no pelea por el amor de Jacob, que bueno es mejor para nosotras..._

_Gracias por leer si gustas deja tus comentarios_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 4**

—DESDE mi punto de vista —Bella mordió un pedazo de zanahoria cruda—, la única manera de convencer a Edward de que no tengo planes para casarme con él, es empezar a salir con otro hombre.

Ángela casi se atragantó con su amenaza. Estaban sentadas en la cafetería de la escuela. Era un viernes por la tarde y revisaban la obra que sus dos grupos presentarían el día de Acción De Gracias, en dos meses más.

—¿Salir con alguien más? —Ángela estaba atónita—. Hace sólo dos días que anunciaste que el amor no existía para ti y que rechazabas la idea del matrimonio y de la compañía masculina.

—No quiero volver a enamorarme —explicó Bella con impaciencia—. Eso sería ridículo.

—¿Y esto no te parece ridículo? —Ángela dejó su manzana en la mesa—. Estábamos hablando de cómo diseñaríamos los disfraces de los peregrinos y de pronto decides que quieres salir con hombres. Supongo que no te estás refiriendo a Riley Biers, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—Eso pensé.

Bella supuso que le parecía bastante absurda a su amiga. Había estado pensando en Edward y en el matrimonio toda la semana aunque no mencionaba el tema en absoluto.

Hasta ahora. Los rumores referentes a ella y a Edward seguían propagándose con rapidez por todo Forks.

Bella estaba segura de que eran ayudados por la tonta sonrisa que Edward ponía cuando iba a la ciudad y por el hecho de que compraría el rancho de Charlie. Aunque Edward no volvió a presionar a Bella para que fijaran la fecha de la boda, la cuestión seguía presente entre ambos cada vez que Bella estaba en el mismo cuarto que Edward. La chica reía y bromeaba con Edward, pero ahora, en el instante en que estaban juntos, Bella se metía en su campo de fuerza. Ya empezaba a sentirse como si fuera un personaje de La Guerra de las Galaxias.

—Ya despertaste de curiosidad —comentó Ángela con diversión—. Cuéntame acerca de tu repentino interés por el sexo opuesto.

—Quiero terminar con los chismes de manera natural —y convencer a Edward de que su propuesta de matrimonio surgió de la lástima por ella.

Ángela apartó las páginas llenas de notas para el Día de Acción de Gracias.

—¿Ya decidiste con quién vas a salir?

—No —Bella frunció el ceño—. Hace tanto tiempo que no salgo con alguien, que no sé quién está disponible.

—Nadie —aseguró Ángela con pesar—. Y créeme que lo sé. Para serte sincera, creo que Forks sería un lugar perfecto para poner un convento. ¿No has considerado la posibilidad de iniciar una vida religiosa?

Bella ignoró el comentario.

—¿Jessica Stanley no mencionó el otro día que un recién llegado vino a vivir a la ciudad? Estoy segura de que lo hizo y le pareció que también era soltero.

—Mike Newton. Abogado, como de treinta y cinco años, divorciado, con un pequeño lunar en el hombro izquierdo.

—Santo cielo, ¿Cómo se enteró Jessica de todo eso? —Bella no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

—Ni siquiera quiero imaginarlo —Ángela movió la cabeza.

—Mike Newton —repitió Bella con lentitud. Decidió que ese hombre le parecía amistoso—. ¿Ya lo conociste?

—No, pero puedes salir con él si quieres —aclaró Ángela—. La única razón por la que Jessica me lo mencionó fue porque asumió que tú y Edward se casarían antes que terminaran las vacaciones.

Bella fue invadida por el pánico. Edward también le mencionó la posibilidad de casarse en Navidad.

—Queda Tyler Crowley—señaló Bella. Tyler trabajaba en la farmacia y era soltero. A pesar de no ser muy atractivo, se trataba de un hombre decente.

Ángela rechazó la opción de inmediato.

—Nadie en esta ciudad creerá que escogiste a Tyler en vez de a Edward —sonrió como si le pareciera cómica la idea de ver a Bella y a Tyler juntos—. El es muy amable, no me interpretes mal, pero Edward es un hombre de verdad.

—Ya pensaré en alguien —murmuró Bella con decisión.

Ángela empezó a recoger sus papeles.

—Si hablas en serio, entonces no tendrás otra opción más que importar a un hombre de Port Ángeles.

—Espero que no lo digas como broma —gimió Bella.

—En absoluto —Ángela metió todo en su cartapacio.

Bella recordó las palabras de su amiga mientras empujaba su carrito por la sección de comida congelada en el supermercado, esa tarde. Miró los platillos preparados, tratando de escoger algo para cenar. Desde que se comprometió con Sue, su padre cenaba todas las noches con ella. Planeaban casarse a principios de diciembre.

—El filete con vino tinto está bueno —comentó una voz ronca y masculina a su espalda.

Bella se volvió y vio a un hombre alto y de aspecto amistoso. Sus ojos azules brillaban mucho y su sonrisa era agradable.

—Mike Newton —se presentó y extendió la mano.

—Bella Swan —estrechó la mano con el corazón acelerado.

Hacía sólo unos momentos que Bella estuvo hablando de él y que se enteró de que tal vez sería el único hombre decente que quedaba en el pueblo... aparte de Edward, claro. Qué raro que ahora se encontraran. Tal vez no era raro... tal vez influyó el destino.

—El filete Salisbury tampoco está mal —para demostrar el punto, depositó ambos paquetes en su carrito.

—Parece que es un experto en esto.

—He descubierto que la comida congelada es menos problemática que una esposa.

Frunció el ceño al hablar y Bella imaginó que su divorcio fue algo difícil. Jessica sin duda lo sabría y Bella decidió que después se lo preguntaría y lo haría de modo directo para que así Jessica propagara en todo el condado el interés de Bella por el nuevo abogado.

—Usted es nuevo en la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿Es abogado?

—A sus órdenes —asintió Mike.

Bella pensó con rapidez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no coqueteaba con alguien.

—¿Significa eso que puedo demandarlo si no me gusta el filete con vino tinto?

El sonrió y Bella se sintió alentada por esa sonrisa, a pesar de que su comentario no fue excepcional.

—Sin embargo, sería difícil que el juez hiciera caso de su demanda.

—El juez Tanner es mi tío —rió Bella.

—Y supongo que usted es su sobrina preferida.

—Por supuesto.

—En ese caso, ¿podría sugerirle que evitemos la posibilidad de una demanda y que yo la invite a cenar?

Era tan fácil que Bella no lo podía creer.

—Vaya, me siento muy halagada.

No fue sino hasta que llegó a casa, triunfante por su éxito, que se dio cuenta de que Mike, siendo nuevo en la ciudad, tal vez ansiaba tener compañía. Su orgullo disminuyó un poco aunque Bella no pensaba quejarse. Después de declarar que quería salir con alguien, conoció a un hombre casi de inmediato. Y era atractivo y agradable. No le importaba que la hubiera invitado porque estaba muy solo o porque aún sufría por lo de su divorcio. Una cita era una cita.

Bella se bañó y se puso una falda color vino, acompañada por una blusa roca de seda. Estaba poniéndose la última capa de barniz en las uñas cuando su padre entró en la cocina. A pesar de estar en el otro extremo, Bella olió su loción para después de afeitar. Sonrió un poco.

—Estás muy guapo.

—Gracias —se frotó las mangas de la chaqueta con las manos.

—¿Quieres que te espere?

Charlie se ruborizó un poco.

—Claro que no.

A Bella le encantaba molestarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos empezaron a reír.

—Tú también estás muy guapa —comentó Charlie—. ¿Vas a salir con Edward?

—Mike Newton va a llevarme a cenar.

—¿Quién? —estaba intrigado—. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No —frunció el ceño a modo de advertencia—. Mike acaba dé mudarse a la ciudad. Nos conocimos en la sección de comida congelada en el supermercado esta tarde y me invitó a cenar.

—¿Y aceptaste? —estaba atónito.

—Claro. Es mejor que quedarme a ver programas repetidos en la televisión.

—¿Y qué pasará con Edward?

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Pensé... esperé que después de la boda de Jacob ustedes dos...

—Papá, Edward es un amigo muy querido, pero no estamos enamorados.

Charlie quiso discutir, pero al final decidió que no era lo mejor.

—Es un buen hombre, Princesa.

—Lo sé. De no ser por Edward, no habría podido sobrevivir estos últimos meses.

—Hubo personas que tuvieron la impresión de que ustedes se estaban enamorando y no los culpo después que yo mismo los vi en la boda.

Bella se concentró en pintarse las uñas, consciente de que un tono similar de rojo teñía ahora sus mejillas.

—Edward y yo somos amigos, papá, y nada más —repitió.

—Pues quiero que sepas que mi opinión de Edward es muy buena. Si tuviera que escogerte un marido, sería a él.

—Yo... también pienso que Edward es maravilloso —tartamudeó.

—Ahora que va a comprar el rancho... Bueno, me parece natural que ustedes dos...

—Papá, por favor —susurró—. No estoy enamorada de Edward y él no me ama.

—Qué lástima —contestó Charlie. Tomó su sombrero y se detuvo en la puerta—. Supongo que Edward no sabe que vas a salir esta noche, ¿verdad?

—No hay motivos para decírselo —trató de aparentar indiferencia. Lo último que necesitaba era otra confrontación con Edward. Miró a su padre con una súplica en los ojos—. No vas a hacerlo tú, ¿verdad?

—No voy a mentirle.

—No, no quisiera que lo hicieras —murmuró Bella. Sopló sobre sus uñas para secarlas con rapidez. Con suerte, Mike llegaría pronto y podría escapar antes de ver a Edward.

Bella debió imaginar que eso era una fantasía. Estaba en la cocina, esperando ver el auto de Mike, cuando Edward entró en la casa.

Bella gimió para sus adentros pero no dijo nada. Ahora rezó porque Mike llegara tarde.

—Tienes puesto tu abrigo —observó Edward al servirse café.

—Me iré en cualquier momento —esperó no mostrarse tan tensa como se sentía. Añadió con un poco de culpa—. Esta tarde hice unas galletas de avena, están en el bote. Sírvete las que quieras.

Edward lo hizo y se sentó en la mesa.

—Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estás esperando a alguien.

—Así es.

—¿A quién?

—A... una amistad —aunque Bella le daba la espalda, pudo captar que la tensión del ambiente aumentó.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—No, ¿acaso debería? —inquirió con desinterés.

—Has estado eludiéndome toda la semana —murmuró Edward.

Estaba sentado casi detrás de ella y Bella era muy consciente de su presencia. Si Edward descubría que iba a cenar con Mike, habría problemas. Sí, eso explicaba la extraña sensación que experimentaba Bella.

—Bella, amor...

—Por favor —imploró—, no me llames así —soltó la cortina y se volvió a mirarlo—. Cometí un error y me parece que fue algo comprensible considerando las circunstancias. Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de mencionar lo del matrimonio, Edward?, si ha sido una broma tuya, creo que es momento de parar, ya no es divertido, ni lo fue.

_ No es broma_ La expresión de sorpresa de él no la tranquilizó en absoluto. Pasó un momento antes que Edward riera y se relajara.

—He domado caballos que me han dado menos problemas que tú.

—No soy un caballo —se sulfuró la chica.

Edward rió de nuevo y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo alargó los brazos, la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

Bella estaba tan pasmada que no pudo moverse durante un momento.

—Suéltame —lo miró con indignación.

Edward ignoró la orden y le acarició la mandíbula antes de alzarle la barbilla.

—Te extrañé esta semana, Princesa.

Bella sintió que su piel se encendía y su estómago se contrajo. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba... y no quería averiguarlo tampoco.

—He decidido darte la oportunidad de pensar las cosas antes de que nos pongamos de acuerdo con el reverendo Weber...

—¿Qué?

—Antes que nos casemos —explicó con paciencia y un tono demasiado seductor—. Cada vez que estamos juntos, huyes, asustada.

—¿No pensaste que eso se debe a un motivo lógico? —le había repetido que no se casaría con él y de nada servía—. Lo lamento, de veras, pero no te veo de ese modo.

—¿No? —empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Bella intentó alejarse o empujarlo, sin resultado alguno—. Esa no es la impresión que me das cuando te beso, le habló al oído, despertando miles de fibras nerviosas que comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

Lo empujó de los hombros y sus dedos sintieron los poderosos músculos.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa por haberte dado la impresión equivocada —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Edward alzó las cejas y trató de no reír. Eso enfureció a Bella, quien hizo un esfuerzo por no irritarse, ya que no deseaba discutir.

—Me parece que necesitamos estar a solas para averiguar lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros —continuó él con suavidad.

Bella se alarmó y se esforzó para que él no se percatara de ello. Lo último que deseaba era "estar a solas" con Edward.

—Me temo que eso es imposible esta noche —se apresuró a recordarle.

—¿Por qué?

Estaba tan cerca que su aliento rozó el ruborizado rostro de Bella.

Esta tuvo que contenerse para no cerrar los ojos y rendirse a las sensaciones que la embargaban.

Edward le besó el cuello y empezó a acariciarla. Cada beso provocaba un placer que impedía que Bella pensara con claridad. Edward le acariciaba el cabello y su boca ejercía una especie de hechizo en ella.

—No —imploró con voz baja y temblorosa. Se había desvanecido su resistencia.

—Sí, mi querida Bella.

En ese momento capturó su boca y la chica se emocionó. Se aferró a él, le echó los brazos al cuello mientras la besaba una y otra vez, como si quisiera saciarse. Él la levanto de la silla y la sentó en el mueble de la cocina quedando a la misma distancia instintivamente las piernas de ella lo rodearon acercándolo más a ella, es que los besos de Edward despertaban un deseo nunca antes visto y sentido, pero ella solo lo atribuía a una atracción física, nada más, besos apasionados, necesitados y deseosos se mezclaban con caricias suaves y fuertes, las manos de Edward que se sostenían fuerte a las caderas de Bella comenzaron a tomar rumbo hacia arriba, pequeños gemidos eran acompañados por mas caricias y besos, llegando a la zona sensible de sus pechos mandando señales en su entrepiernas para ambos. En esa cocina podía respirarse deseo puro.

Cuando hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Bella gimió con suavidad. Casi se desmayó por el placer que la invadió.

—Llama a Ángela y cancela los planes que hayas hecho —susurró.

—No puedo —se congeló Bella.

—Sí puedes. Si quieres, yo hablaré con ella.

—No voy a salir con Ángela.

—Entonces llama a la persona con quien vayas a salir y cancela la cita.

—No...

La cocina se iluminó con las luces de un auto que anunciaron la llegada de Mike. Con desesperación, Bella saltó del mueble y se alejó de Edward acomodando su ropa. Se sintió desorientada por un momento. Se frotó la cara, sin importarle tanto su maquillaje como la forma en que se rindió a las caricias de Edward. El la besó antes y fue maravilloso... más que maravilloso. Pero ni en la boda ni al día siguiente, sintió Bella esa ansiedad creciente. Eso la aterró.

—¿Bella?

—Tengo que irme —insistió.

—Allá afuera hay un hombre.

Bella le abrió la puerta a Mike.

—Hola —saludó y trató de mostrarse alegre, aunque sabía que, por su voz, Mike creería que tendría gripa—. Veo que encontraste el rancho sin problemas.

—Te equivocas —consultó su reloj—. ¿No te diste cuenta de que llegué quince minutos tarde?

—Pues no.

—Bella, ¿quién es este hombre? —inquirió Edward con tono duro como el acero.

—Mike Newton, te presento a Edward Cullen. Edward va a comprar _Twilight's_ —espero no parecer tan ansiosa como se sentía.

Los dos hombres apenas se estrecharon la mano.

Bella no se atrevía a mirar a Edward, además no era necesario pues percibía el resentimiento y el disgusto que emanaban de él.

—Supongo que debemos irnos —Bella le sonrió a Mike, tensa y nerviosa.

—Sí, supongo que sí —Mike miró a Bella y a Edward. Estaba igual de ansioso que la joven por huir de allí.

—Buenas noches, Edward —se despidió y cerró la puerta de la cocina.

El no contestó, lo cual quizá fue mejor.

Afuera, Mike le abrió la puerta del auto para que Bella subiera.

—¿Dijiste que Edward va a comprar el rancho?

—Sí —respondió Bella con alegría.

—¿Y sólo eso va a comprar? —frunció el ceño—. A juzgar por la forma en que me miró, tú también formas parte de la propiedad.

—Eso no es cierto.

Después de esta noche, Bella no podía negar que compartían una atracción física muy fuerte, pero eso no bastaba para iniciar una vida juntos. No amaba a Edward. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si su corazón aún pertenecía a Jacob? Durante la mayor parte de su vida estuvo loca por Jacob Black y sentimientos tan intensos como ésos no cambiaban de un día para otro sólo porque él estaba casado con otra mujer.

Cuando Jacob y Leah anunciaron su compromiso, Bella supo con certeza que nunca volvería a querer a otro hombre. Si no podía estar con Jacob, pasaría sola el resto de su vida.

—¿Estás segura de que Cullen no es algo tuyo?

—Muy segura —le aseguró Bella.

—Qué gracioso —rió Mike sin humor—. Por la forma en que me miró, me siento afortunado de estar con vida todavía.

—Te equivocas —Bella se obligó a reír un poco.

Mike ya no hizo comentarios, aunque era obvio que no le creía.

La cena resultó muy agradable. Mike llevó a Bella al Red Bull, el único sitio elegante de Forks que se especializaba en carnes y papas asadas. Un grupo local de música _country _tocaba los viernes, la música alegraba mucho el ambiente.

Mike estudió la carta y pidió una botella de vino con la comida Después que el camarero tomó la orden, apoyó los codos en la mesa y le sonrió a Bella.

—Tienes unos ojos encantadores —comentó con entusiasmo exagerado.

—Gracias —se ruborizó la chica.

—Son del mismo color que los de mi ex esposa —anunció con amargura, como si deseara que los ojos de Bella fueran de otro tono—. Lo siento —estaba avergonzado—. Tengo que dejar de pensar en Heidi. Ya terminó. Se acabó. Kaput.

—Sospecho que no deseabas divorciarte.

—¿Te importaría que no habláramos del asunto?

Bella se sintió muy tonta por hablar del tema sobre todo cuando era obvio que él sufría.

—Lo siento, fui desconsiderada. Claro que debes olvidarte del pasado.

La botella de vino llegó. Mike lo probó y una camarera llenó las copas.

—De hecho, me recuerdas mucho a Heidi —tomó un sorbo de la bebida—. Nos conocimos cuando estudiábamos en la universidad.

Bella miró su copa. Era evidente que Mike estaba tan enamorado de su esposa que ella se preguntó por qué se habían separado.

—Me preguntaste acerca del divorcio, ¿Verdad? —volvió a servirse vino.

—Si te duele, no necesitas hablar de ello.

—Creo que ni Heidi ni yo teníamos la intención de llevar las cosas tan lejos —prosiguió, sin oír a Bella—. Yo no la tuve y antes de saber qué pasaba, ya había terminado todo. No hubo otro hombre... estoy tan seguro que apostaría mi vida.

Llegaron sus ensaladas.

—¿Por qué viniste a Forks? —Bella tomó el tenedor.

Mike bebió su vino como si tomara agua fría en una tarde de verano.

—Por Heidi, claro.

—¿Perdón?

—Por Heidi. Decidí no verla más. Empezar de nuevo y todo eso.

—Entiendo.

—Tienes que comprender que, cuando Heidi me sugirió la primera vez que estaríamos mejor separados, a mí me pareció que era lo más adecuado. No nos llevábamos muy bien y si ella quería terminar con la relación, yo no iba a interponerme en su camino. Es mejor descubrir estas cosas antes de tener hijos, ¿no te parece?

—Claro —Bella comió algo de ensalada y se preguntó cómo podría ayudar a Mike.

Una hora y otra botella de vino después, Bella se dio cuenta de que Mike había bebido muchísimo y de que no estaba en condiciones de llevarla a casa. Ahora tenía que hacérselo saber con mucho tacto.

—¿Te gusta bailar? —inquirió cuando él pagó la cena.

—No me gusta mucho este estilo campirano, mas podría intentarlo si tú quieres —frunció el ceño.

Bella imaginó que el vino había disminuido sus reservas.

Como lo supuso, la pista de baile estaba atestada de gente que se divertía. La banda empezó a tocar una pieza alegre y Mike llevó a Bella a bailar.

Ella ya no tenía aliento cuando terminó la canción. Sintió alivio cuando la pieza que siguió fue más lenta... sin embargo, su alivio se esfumó cuando Mike la abrazó. Le puso las manos en la parte baja de la espalda, obligándola a acercarse. Bella trató de separarse un poco, pero Mike no pareció notar sus esfuerzos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y Bella sabía que su amigo pensaba en Heidi. Qué bueno que lo que menos le importaba ahora era su orgullo femenino.

—Necesito más espacio —susurró Bella.

Mike la soltó un poco, mas pronto volvió a acercarla. Bella le puso los antebrazos en el pecho para separarse más.

—Con permiso —una voz masculina muy familiar se escuchó detrás de Mike. En el instante en que la oyó, Bella ansió que la tierra se la tragara—. Voy a seguir bailando con ella —le informó Edward al otro hombre que lo miraba con incredulidad.

Sin protestar, Mike bajó los brazos y se alejó. Ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a Bella lo que _ella _quería. La chica iba a protestar cuando Edward la abrazó con naturalidad. La sensación inmediata de bienestar que la invadió casi la hizo llorar de frustración.

—¿Por qué nos interrumpiste así? —quiso saber. Estaba descorazonada e irritable. Todo por lo cual se había esforzado esa noche, estaba a punto de deshacerse.

—¿De veras querías que ese citadino presumido te abrazara tanto?

—La forma en que Mike me abrace no es un asunto de tu incumbencia.

—Ahora lo es —su rostro estaba contorsionado por la furia y estrechaba con tanta dureza a Bella, que la chica no habría podido escapar aun sí lo hubiera querido. A juzgar por las miradas de las demás parejas, Bella se percató de que se estaban convirtiendo en el centro de atención.

En el instante en que la música terminó, Bella se separó de Edward y volvió con Mike. Este estaba en un rincón y tenía en la mano una copa de whisky. Bella ocultó su disgusto. Mike ya había tomado demasiado vino como para empezar ahora con otro licor.

—Dijiste que no había algo entre tú y Edward Cullen —acusó a Bella cuando ésta se reunió con él.

—No lo hay. Sólo somos buenos amigos.

—Esa no es la impresión que me están dando.

—Te doy una disculpa por la interrupción —Bella no sabía qué decirle—. ¿Quieres bailar?

—No si eso me va a costar la vida.

—No será así —prometió.

La banda volvió a tocar otra pieza alegre y rápida. Mike tomó de la mano a Bella, quien le sonrió. Se dirigieron a la pista y Bella trató de ignorarr la mirada helada de Edward.

A la mitad de la canción, Mike se detuvo.

—No me gustan estos pasos tan complicados —declaró y la abrazó de nuevo, sujetándola contra su cuerpo—. Esto está mucho mejor —le susurró al oído.

—Mike, por favor. Apenas puedo respirar —le aseguró Bella sin aliento.

—Lo lamento —relajó sus brazos de inmediato—. Heidi y yo bailábamos así todo el tiempo.

Bella ya lo había adivinado. Estuvo a punto de recordarle que no era su ex esposa aunque dudaba que sirviera de algo.

Sin embargo, Mike y Heidi eran el menor de los problemas de Bella en ese momento. Sentía escalofrío en la columna que le avisaba que Edward los seguía observando desde el otro extremo del salón. Hizo lo que pudo para actuar como si él no estuviera, presente.

Le sonrió a Mike, charló y rió, aunque sabía que Edward contemplaba con detenimiento todos sus actos.

Cuando la música terminó, Mike volvió a la mesa, donde terminó lo que quedaba en su copa. La música empezó de nuevo y aproximó a Bella hacia sí.

—Creo que prefiero sentarme ahora —esperó que eso apaciguara a Edward, quien parecía estar dispuesto a destrozar a Mike. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

Bella bajó la vista, cruzó las manos en su regazo y se concentró para ocultarle a Edward cuánto le afectaba que él la mirara de lejos.

—¿Cuánto has bebido, Newton?

Mientras Bella tenía la vista baja, Edward había llegado a la mesa.

—Creo que eso no te incumbe, Cullen —Mike no parecía nervioso. Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y mostró su copa vacía.

—No estoy de acuerdo —replicó Edward, acercándose más—. Sospecho que has tomado en exceso. Voy a llevarme a Bella a casa.

—Edward, por favor, no hagas esto —protestó la chica.

—Tu galán no está en condiciones de conducir.

La chica ansió levantarse y defender a Mike. Por desgracia, Edward tenía razón. Bella fue consciente de ello desde antes que terminaran de cenar y quiso arreglar las cosas a su manera.

—Puedo soportar el alcohol y cuidar lo que tomo tan bien como cualquier otro hombre —Mike se atrevió a blandir su copa, debajo de la nariz de Edward. Para todos fue obvio que su valor se fortificó por el whisky. Pocos hombres se habrían atrevido a retar a Edward cuando éste estaba de tan pésimo humor.

—Te creí más sensata. ¿Por qué sales con tipos como éste, Bella? —Edward se volvió a la chica.

Era cierto, pero Bella no tenía la intención de hacérselo saber.

—Creo que Mike sabe cuál es su límite —replicó.

—Entonces, ¿planeas regresar a casa con él?

—Todavía no estoy segura —no lo haría pero no pensaba darle a Edward más armas para atacarla.

Edward la miró con tal furia que Bella apenas pudo respirar. Se volvió con lentitud hacia Mike.

—Si valoras tus dientes, te sugiero que te quedes donde estás. Bob —le gritó al alguacil que estaba del otro lado de la habitación—, ¿puedes asegurarte de que este recién llegado llegue a casa sin tener un percance?

—Claro, Edward.

—Bella, vas a venir conmigo —anunció.

—Claro que no.

Edward se acerco a ella y le hablo bajo y claro_ si no quieres que te saque de acá en brazos, es mejor que salgas ahora por cuenta propia_

Bella protestó un poco, aun cuando sabía que era inútil.

—Edward, no hagas esto. Por favor, no lo hagas —suplicó con los dientes apretados, ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

—O vienes por tu propia voluntad o te saco de aquí en brazos —la compostura de Edward estaba intacta. Como ella se resistía, hizo un movimiento hacia delante como si en verdad fuera a levantarla.

—¡Esta bien! —exclamó Bella. No pienso hablarte nunca más_ y camino hacia la salida.

Edward ignoró la amenaza y caminó hacia la puerta, mirando sin parpadear hacia el frente. La camarera que les sirvió la cena a Bella y a Mike, se acercó corriendo para darle a Bella su abrigo y su bolso. Sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

—Quédate con tu hombre, nena —aconsejó a Bella—. Ese citadino presumido no puede compararse con Edward Cullen.

—Edward es el hombre adecuado para ti —gritó alguien más desde la pista de baile.

—¿Cuándo van a casarse?

Dos hombres les abrieron la puerta principal para que pasaran. Lo último que Bella oyó mientras Edward salía del restaurante fue un fuerte aplauso de todas las personas que estaban en el interior.

* * *

**Sí, Bella Edward es el adecuado, no un borracho despechado ¿que opinan ustedes?**

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 5**

—NUNCA me había sentido tan humillada —se quejó Bella cuando Edward estacionó la camioneta frente a la casa—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Durante el regreso, Edward no habló, ni siquiera la miró. Se mantuvo tenso, con la vista al frente. A pesar de que le preocupó que Mike sufriera un accidente, él condujo como si los persiguiera el diablo. Sólo disminuyó la velocidad cuando entraron en la avenida que llevaba al rancho.

—Nunca te perdonaré esto —Bella salió de la camioneta, con rabia. Ansiaba no volver a verlo. Todo el mundo comentaría en el pueblo la forma en que Edward Cullen sacó a Bella Swan del Red Bull.

—No me importa si me perdonas o no —aseguró, sombrío.

—Las mujeres reían y los hombres se burlaban... No podré volver a aparecerme en Forks.

—En lo que a mí concierne, tú te lo buscaste.

—No es cierto —Bella no podía adivinar que Mike se emborracharía.

Lo último que necesitaba era un sermón de Edward. Todo lo que deseaba era quedarse a solas y preguntarse cuándo podría salir a la calle.

Edward empezó a caminar de un lado a otro con pasos precisos.

—Por favor, vete —pidió con tensión.

—No me iré hasta no tener una serie de respuestas.

Reuniendo la dignidad que le sobraba, la cual no era mucha, Bella se sentó en una silla. No pensaba discutir con Edward pues cada vez que lo hacía, resultaba la perdedora. Era mejor terminar de una vez con el asunto. Suspiró.

—¿Quién demonios es Mike Newton y por qué estabas cenando con él?

En vez de contestarle, Bella preguntó:

—¿Qué ha pasado con nosotros? —miró a Edward con tristeza—. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos juntos? Esta noche no fue divertida. Hace tan sólo unas semanas podía reír y llorar contigo. De pronto, ya nada es igual y no entiendo qué ha sucedido —sollozó un poco y luchó para no perder la compostura.

No lo logró. Lágrimas de orgullo y angustia mojaron sus mejillas. Se ocultó el rostro con las manos para no mostrar tristeza.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y le apartó las manos. Le acarició la cara con suavidad.

—Toda ha cambiado, ¿verdad, Princesa?

La chica inhaló hondo y asintió.

—¿Sigues confundida? —se inclinó para besarle la boca con calidez. Ella le devolvió el beso, aunque su confusión aumentó.

Edward pareció creer que la respuesta de Bella al beso, disiparía las dudas que la acosaban. Por el contrario, aumentó la incertidumbre y las reservas de Bella.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —murmuró él con voz suave, cerrando los ojos.

Bella ansiaba entender. Negó con la cabeza, asustada.

Edward le acarició los labios con el índice. Sus caricias más inocentes incendiaban a la chica. Siguiendo un repentino impulso, Bella le tomó una mano y le besó los dedos.

—Ay, amor —gimió él y volvió a besarla con dulzura—. Tenemos que terminar con esto antes que me vuelva loco.

—¿Cómo? —jadeó la chica y le puso las manos en el pecho.

—¿Cómo? —repitió la pregunta de Bella y rió—. Tendremos que hacer lo que sugeriste.

—¿Lo que sugerí?

Edward siguió besándole la boca, ahora con mayor intensidad.

—Sólo hay una forma de curar lo que hay entre nosotros, Bella, mi amor.

—Una forma —repitió ella sin entender.

—Tendrás que casarte conmigo. Es algo que no se puede evitar y para serte franco, empiezo a considerar que cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

Bella sintió como si le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría.

—¡Casarnos! —exclamó y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que casi lo hizo caer de espaldas—. ¿Tu solución es que nos casemos?

—Bella, sé razonable. Somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Ahora me necesitas más que nunca y estoy aquí para apoyarte.

—Edward, por favor...

—No —la detuvo con una mirada—. Estás a punto de perder todo lo que considerabas seguro en tu vida: tu padre y tu hogar. No tengo intenciones de asumir el papel de Charlie, pero sé que sería un buen marido para ti.

—¿Y qué hay con el amor?

—Ya hemos repetido eso diez veces —suspiró, frustrado—. Me amas...

—Como a un hermano.

—Princesa, las hermanas no besan, ni tocan a sus hermanos como tú a mí.

Al parecer, creía que ese argumento bastaba. Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¡Amo a Jacob! Lo ignoras o insistes en que no lo amo... pero así es. Lo he amado desde siempre. No puedo casarme contigo. No lo haré.

—Por el amor de Dios, olvida a Jacob.

—No es tan fácil —gritó.

—Lo sería si te esforzaras un poco —era obvio que estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Te he pedido que te cases conmigo, y una mujer inteligente como tú debería saber que soy un buen partido.

Eso terminaba con el amor, con el romance. Edward no la escuchaba y Bella dudaba que siquiera entendiera lo que ella le decía.

—Creo que no estamos llegando a ninguna parte con esta conversación.

—Bella...

—Deberías irte.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en darte cuenta de que te amo y de que me amas? —la tomó de los hombros.

—¿Amarte? ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Hace sólo unas semanas yo estaba comprometida con Jacob Black —lo empujó y se puso de pie.

—Sí. Te ibas a casar con el hombre equivocado.

—Es la verdad —enfatizó tranquilo.

Bella lo miró con disgusto. No tenía objeto tratar de razonar con Edward. Este repetía los mismos absurdos una y otra vez, como si fuera un disco rayado, como si unas cuantas palabras bastaran para explicarlo todo.

—Me voy a la cama —se alejó—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Hubo una pausa antes que él riera con suavidad.

—Estoy seguro de que no te refieres a lo que yo supongo.

Como Bella vaticinó, el pueblo ardía con la noticia del fiasco con Mike Newton. Los vecinos estaban felices contándose unos a otros la forma en que Edward Cullen la tomó en brazos, aunque eso no llegó a suceder, como todos los que estaban en el Red Bull vitorearon cuando salió con ella del restaurante.

Bella necesitó todo su valor para caminar por la calle principal. Su sonrisa era rígida y estaba convencida de que empezaba a tener una úlcera.

Para empeorar las cosas, todos los habitantes se creyeron con el derecho de darle consejos.

—Quédate con Edward Cullen. Es mejor hombre que ese citadino presumido —le dijo el carnicero, el sábado por la tarde.

Bella se ruborizó, pidió lomo de puerco y se fue en cuanto pagó.

—Parece que tú y Edward Cullen provocaron un alboroto ayer en la noche —le dijo la secretaria de la iglesia, el domingo por la mañana, después de misa—. Me enteré del modo romántico en que Edward te rescató de ese citadino.

A Bella eso no le pareció romántico pero sonrió con amabilidad, no hizo ningún comentario y regresó a casa.

—¿Qué pasó contigo y Edward Cullen? —Jessica Stanley apareció en el momento en que Bella entró en su clase, el lunes.

—Estoy segura de que quien te lo contó, exageró bastante —aseguró Bella.

—Podría ser —admitió Jessica y rió—. Vaya que haces hablar a este pueblo. Primero la boda de Jacob, ahora esto. A propósito, Jacob y Leah ya regresaron de Hawai y están más bronceados de lo que ya eran.

—Así suele suceder en Hawai —comentó Bella con sarcasmo. Reprimió su dolor y conservó la compostura con dificultad.

Tan pronto como Jessica se fue, Ángela llegó.

—¿Es cierto? —inquirió, atónita.

—Tal vez —encogió los hombros.

—Así que no resultó el plan de apagar los rumores, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió, triste. Temía llorar si otra persona le mencionaba a Edward.

—Después de lo que me pasó el viernes por la noche; creo que nunca volveré a sentirme más humillada.

—Pensé que me dijiste que no conocías a Mike —Ángela estaba intrigada.

—No lo conocía cuando tú y yo hablamos. Mike y yo nos encontramos en el supermercado, después que yo salí de la escuela.

—Trato de salir con un hombre nuevo durante meses y nada sucede —Ángela se deprimió—. Esto es absurdo. Unos minutos después que tú decides buscar a alguien, conoces a un hombre.

—Suerte de principiante —lo que pasó el viernes no podría considerarse afortunado.

—Bella, ahora sí, lo arruinaste todo.

—Lo sé —susurró, derrotada.

Bella terminó, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Después de las clases, fue a la farmacia y compró aspirinas.

Cuando salió de la farmacia, se dirigió a la biblioteca, preguntándose si Leah ya estaría trabajando después de su luna de miel. En el instante en que entró, vio el rostro sonriente de su amiga.

—Bella, me da mucho gusto verte.

—Hola, Leah —Bella aún se sentía un poco torpe con la esposa de Jacob. No lamentaba haberlos reunido aunque fue la decisión más dolorosa de su vida.

—Jessica Stanley tiene razón —rió Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Estás muy muy bronceada, quedaste maravillosa.

Leah aceptó el halago con una sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

—Para serte sincera, no creí que Jacob estuviera siete días en la playa, pero así fue. Bella, no sabes lo bien que la pasamos.

—Me alegro —era verdad.

—Me disponía a descansar y tomar un café. ¿Puedes acompañarme? —invitó Leah, al consultar su reloj.

—Claro —Bella cruzó los dedos.

Con suerte, Leah no se habría enterado de los chismes, sin duda ya muy sazonados, acerca de la noche del viernes. Bella necesitaba ahora a una buena amiga que pudiera ser objetiva.

Mientras Leah dejaba la biblioteca a cargo de su asistente, Bella fue a Nellie's Café. Ya había pedido las bebidas cuando Leah se sentó en la mesa con ella.

—He oído muchas cosas, sobre ti y Edward, Bella, me fui sólo siete días y parece que fue un año. Edward va a comprar _Twilight's_ y tu padre se casa con la señora Clearwater. Emily nos contó todo en cuanto llegamos a casa.

—Para decirte la verdad, Edward y yo no nos entendemos últimamente —confesó y mantuvo la vista baja.

—¿Quieres contarme qué pasa? —Leah tomó un sorbo de café.

Bella asintió. Estaba a punto de llorar, así que se concentró en cambiar de lugar los cubiertos.

—Edward fue muy bueno conmigo cuando tú y Jacob se comprometieron. Y... después de la boda, estaba perdida y sola. Edward bailó conmigo en la fiesta y yo me sentí... segura en sus brazos. Temo que le sugerí algo absurdo... Y ahora Edward no deja de recordármelo.

—Edward no suele ser así —Leah estaba intrigada—. Y tú tampoco sueles sugerir cosas "absurdas".

—Tomé champaña con el estómago vacío —explicó Bella a modo de disculpa.

—¿Y Edward?

—No lo sé, pero te juro que ha estado muy raro y sigue insistiendo en decir cosas ridículas.

—Dame un ejemplo —susurró Leah.

—Afirma que lo amo —Bella encogió los hombros.

—¿Qué sientes tú por él? —inquirió Leah después de una breve pausa.

—Lo quiero, pero no en la forma en que él asume —delineó el borde de su taza—. Lo que me irrita más es que Edward descarta todo lo que sentí por Jacob, como si mi amor por él no fuera más que un desperdicio —Bella no estaba muy cómoda por tener que explicarle eso a la esposa de su ex prometido, pero Leah era la única que podía entenderla.

—Y ahora Jacob se ha casado conmigo. Me parece que Edward piensa que de pronto se te encendió un foco enorme en el cerebro.

—Así es.

—¿Piensa que no deberías dudar en lanzarte a sus amorosos brazos?

—Sí —Leah lo explicaba mucho mejor que Bella—. Sigue insistiendo en que lo necesito y que si lo pensara, me daría cuenta de que lo amo. Si sólo se tratara de Edward, podría hacer frente a la situación. Sin embargo, todos los de este pueblo, incluyendo a mi padre, me dicen que debería casarme con él.

—Por eso aceptaste cenar con el abogado nuevo. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Mike Newton. Sí, por eso salí con él. Leah, estoy desesperada. A cada momento Edward sonreía con satisfacción anunciando que nos casaríamos antes de Navidad. Según él, no hay que discutir y si yo lo rechazo haré algo en contra de mi naturaleza —suspiró con dramatismo—. Según Edward, si no me caso con él a finales de este año, todas las vacas del condado tendrán becerros bicéfalos, en el próximo.

—¿De veras? —rió Leah.

—Aún hay más —asintió Bella con seriedad. Debía contarle a Leah todo—. Para ser sincera, debo reconocer que la culpa es mía. Es cierto que Edward está hablando hasta por los codos de nuestra boda, pero yo fui quien lo... sugirió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Ah. Ese "absurdo" que mencionaste.

Bella rompió la servilleta de papel y asintió con dolor al recordarlo.

—Leah, no hablé en serio, de veras. Estábamos afuera, bajo la luz de la luna, en la fiesta de tu boda y todo era sereno y hermoso. Sin poder evitarlo, le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—Y el incidente con el abogado no ayudó.

—El hecho de que mi padre se case con la señora Clearwater y que Edward vaya a comprar el rancho ha empeorado todo —suspiró Bella.

—Edward puede ser muy necio a veces, ¿verdad?

Bella alzó la vista al techo, totalmente de acuerdo con su amiga.

—Lo que me molesta más, es la forma en que todos lo están apoyando —confesó Bella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por ejemplo, mi papá. En lo que a él se refiere, el que me case con Edward sólo es una cuestión de tiempo. Todos piensan que, como Jacob se casó contigo, es la única opción que me queda. Si soy lo bastante tonta como para dejar que otro buen hombre se me escape, me quedaré solterona.

—Eso es ridículo.

Como Leah al igual que su madre Sue, eran de San Francisco, Leah no podía entender la visión tan diferente que tenía de la vida la gente de un pequeño pueblo de Washington.

—No has vivido aquí lo suficiente para entender cómo piensa esta gente.

—Bella, tienes más de veintiún años. Nadie te puede obligar a casarte con Edward, recuérdalo.

Bella apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—Me siento atrapada en una corriente que fluye demasiado rápido para mí. No me atrevo a ponerme de pie por miedo a no pisar, y tampoco puedo arriesgarme a que me arrastre.

—No puedes permitirlo —asintió Leah con la boca apretada.

—Parece que Edward y todos me consideran como a una pobre niña indefensa y sin carácter que no puede decidir qué es mejor para ella.

—Eso no es cierto —declaró Leah—. No permitas que alguien te diga que eres débil. Si ese fuera el caso, te habrías casado con Jacob en vez de esforzarte para que él y yo nos uniéramos.

—Fue lo único que podía hacer —descartó Bella.

—No todos habrían sido tan generosos. Jacob y yo somos felices gracias a ti —hizo una pausa y apretó las manos de Bella—. Me gustaría saber cómo ayudarte. Todo lo que puedo aconsejarte es que hagas lo que consideres correcto.

—Leah, me siento mejor por hablar contigo —suspiró Bella y supo que su amiga tenía razón.

Era probable que hubiera mostrado debilidad, pero resultaba comprensible dado todo lo sucedido. Tal vez Edward pensara que ella lo necesitaba aunque en realidad no era así. Bella lo demostraría en las semanas siguientes.

—Antes que se me olvide, Jacob y yo queremos invitarte a cenar .—comentó Leah con alegría—. Nos sentimos en deuda contigo y queremos darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros.

—Una cena —repitió Bella, triste. Necesitaba más tiempo para ver a Jacob.

—¿Te parece bien el martes por la noche? —insistió Leah.

—Apenas han llegado al pueblo —protestó Bella—. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para dentro de dos semanas?

—¿Te preocupa que vuelva a servir mi _fettuccini _con salsa de mariscos? —rió Leah.

Cuando se quedó en Forks debido a que su auto se descompuso, Leah preparó ese platillo para Jacob y su hermano menor, Seth. Por desgracia, como ambos trabajaban mucho, estaban acostumbrados a una cena con carne y puré de papas. Ninguno de los dos pensó que el platillo elegante de Leah, era sabroso. Jacob ocultó su desilusión por cortesía, pero Seth no.

Bella sonrió al recordar la escena.

—Sirve lo que quieras. Soy mucho más fácil de complacer que Seth.

—De hecho, es probable que Emily cocine. Ha sido el ama de llaves de los Black durante tantos años que aún no me atrevo a invadir su territorio. Después del desastre del _fettuccini_ no confía en mí más que Seth.

Ambas rieron y eso ayudó a Bella con sus problemas, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

—Debo regresar a la biblioteca —anunció Leah, triste.

—Yo también debo volver a casa —Bella pagó y se levantó. Abrazó a Leah, agradeciéndole esos momentos de apoyo—. Me alegro de que seas mi amiga —susurró con timidez.

—Yo también —Leah le devolvió el abrazo.

Cuando Bella se estacionó frente a la casa, estaba decidida. Metió un asado en el horno, se cambió de ropa y salió al patio a buscar a Edward. Cuanto más pronto hablara con él, mejor.

El no estaba en ninguna parte. Laurent, un ayudante que hacía años que trabajaba en el rancho, estaba solo en la troje.

—Laurent, ¿no ha visto a Edward? —inquirió Bella.

El se irguió con lentitud y echó su sombrero hacia atrás.

—No. Por lo menos, hace dos horas que no está por aquí. Dijo que iba a buscar caballos perdidos. Imagino que volverá pronto.

—Entiendo —Bella se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer. Sin detenerse a pensar si eso era lo más prudente, tomó una rienda.

—Laurent, ¿puede traerme a _Nessie _por favor?

_Nessie _era la yegua más rápida del establo. Bella deseaba hacer ejercicio y podría montar para canalizar la frustración acumulada durante toda la semana.

—Seguro, señorita Swan —Laurent fue al corral y regresó con Nessie—. Edward también estaba de humor para montar esta tarde —comentó al ensillar al animal—. Debe de haber algo en el ambiente.

—Así es —asintió la chica.

Minutos después, sacó a _Nessie_ al patio. Hacía varias semanas que Bella no montaba y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ello. Cuando estuvo comprometida con Jacob, pasaba varias tardes con él montando. Eso terminó al mismo tiempo que los planes para la boda. Bella se deprimió un poco, pero logró animarse al recordar la charla que tuvo con Leah.

Laurent le señaló la dirección que tomó Edward, y Bella empezó a galopar. Le pareció vigorizante volver a montar.

La tarde era cálida, aunque la brisa fresca recordaba que estaban en otoño. En una hora, el sol se ocultaría.

—Bella —escuchó su nombre de pronto.

La chica tiró de la rienda y se volvió para descubrir que Edward se acercaba al trote. Ella alzó una mano para saludarlo. Ya no estaba tan irritada.

Edward bajó del caballo tan pronto como la vio.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro —rió un poco—. Espero no haberte asustado.

—No. Llegué a la troje quince minutos después que te fuiste, según Laurent. Temí no poder alcanzarte. Galopabas como un demonio.

—Yo... tenía que pensar.

—Laurent me dijo que me estabas buscando.

—Sí. Quería hablar contigo —no había mejor momento que el presente. Estaban encima de una loma y veían el valle a lo lejos. Varios caballos pastaban bajo el sol de la tarde.

Edward la tomó de la cintura y la ayudó a bajar. Sus miradas se encontraron. De nuevo, Bella sintió el efecto extraño que le provocaba estar cerca de él, pero lo ignoró con decisión.

Sus rodillas temblaban un poco y jadeaba debido al galope. Edward pasó las riendas sobre las cabezas de los caballos. _Nessie _y _Volvo, _el caballo de Edward, empezaron a pastar.

—Esta tarde es hermosa, ¿no te parece? —se sentó en el pasto y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

Edward se colocó a su lado y contempló el valle.

—Es un día excepcional. No creo que volvamos a tener un clima tan favorable.

—Leah y Jacob ya volvieron de Hawai.

Edward se quitó los guantes de cuero para apartar un mechón de la cara de Bella.

—Me dijeron que viste a Leah.

—Sí, tomamos un café en Nellie's —asintió.

—¿No estás deprimida?

—En absoluto.

—Me alegra que estés más tranquila contigo misma —se apoyó sobre las manos y cruzó sus largas piernas en los tobillos—. ¿Ya reconociste que nunca amaste a Jacob y que estás enamorada de mí?

—No —fue vehemente y se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que él podía irritarla.

—Pensé... esperaba que fijáramos la fecha de nuestra boda —se tensó y desvió la mirada.

—Ay, Edward —susurró y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy preocupado por ella y era necesario. Bella no supo cómo expresárselo—. Edward —susurró con suavidad—, hemos hablado de lo mismo toda la semana y esto tiene que terminar —Edward la encaró de modo tan repentino que sus miradas se encontraron con un impacto que la impresionó—. Eres un hombre maravilloso... lo he pensado así durante años, pero no te amo. Por lo menos, no como mereces ser amado —señaló.

Edward alzó las cejas y frunció el ceño. Parecía dispuesto a discutir y Bella lo interrumpió.

—Me niego a casarme sólo porque tú consideras que es lo mejor para mí... porque piensas que necesito que me cuides. Para serte franca, no creo que casarnos sea algo positivo para nosotros.

—Bella, amor...

La chica bajó las pestañas para ocultar su frustración.

—No soy tu "amor" —le recordó por enésima vez.

Los ojos de él se tornaron más intensos y penetrantes.

—Entonces explícame, por qué me siento tan bien cuando te abrazo —susurró con suavidad—. ¿Cómo interpretas eso?

Bella evitó verlo a los ojos y en vez de hacerlo, fijó la vista en su barbilla.

—No puedo explicarlo, aunque tampoco puedo negarlo —admitió eso—. Disfruto mucho que me beses, a pesar de que no sé por qué, sobre todo cuando todavía estoy enamorada de Jacob. Imagino que se debe a que hemos vivido muchos años juntos y somos tan buenos amigos que es algo natural y consolador. Sin embargo, no me parece bien que eso continúe.

Edward la miró con tal impaciencia que Bella supo que lo había disgustado.

—Te estoy pidiendo, suplicando, Edward...

—Bella, ¿puedes escucharme a mí por una vez?

—No —se mantuvo firme, en su sitio—. Sólo quiero una cosa de ti y es que dejes de presionarme día y noche con ese asunto de que nos casemos.

—Pero...

—Quiero que me des tu palabra de que ya no lo seguirás haciendo, Edward.

De pronto, la actitud de el cambió. Sólo con verlo, Bella se percató de lo difícil que era esa situación para él.

—Está bien —suspiró con fuerza. Te doy mi palabra. No volveré a mencionártelo.

Bella suspiró y todos sus músculos parecieron relajarse de pronto.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Edward se puso de pie y tomó la rienda de _Volvo_. Se subió a la silla y se detuvo para mirar a la chica. Estaba sombrío y retraído.

—_¿Y qué hay con lo que yo quiero, Bella? ¿Acaso pensaste en ello?..._

* * *

**Otro capitulo más y la historia avanza, recuerden que este es una adaptación solo que le pongo algo de mi cosecha gracias por los rev, son muy gratificantes, Bella me exaspera un poco, pero la nena esta confundida ¿no?, estoy a full tipiando en mi trabajo, menos mal que hoy no hay mucho trabajo, por eso avanzo más rápido, tengo el libro escondido en mis piernas y vamos escribiendo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 6**

BELLA se sentía bien. La depresión y el letargo que la invadía desde la boda de Jacob, empezaban a disiparse. Se había adaptado ahora a la idea del matrimonio de su padre; y hasta la venta de _Twilight's_ no le parecía tan terrible. También ayudó aclarar las cosas con Edward.

—Buenas tardes, Nellie —saludó Bella al entrar en el café. Llegó a casa después de la escuela y se encontró con una nota de su padre, en donde le sugería que fueran a cenar a Nellie's a las seis en punto.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella? —contestó Nellie, detrás del mostrador.

Bella asumió que su padre llegaría con Sue para que pudieran discutir los planes para la boda, que estaba fijada para el viernes por la tarde. Minnie Weber, la esposa del pastor, y Sue se habían hecho íntimas amigas. Bella y Leah estarían al lado de Sue y Edward al lado de Charlie y sería una ceremonia íntima.

Nellie tomó un vaso de agua en una mano, una cafetera en la otra y se puso la carta bajo el brazo. Se acercó a Bella.

—Mi padre y Sue Clearwater vendrán dentro de poco —explicó la chica —El platillo especial de esta noche es un estofado con papas. Cuando tu papá venga, dile que acabo de sacar una tarta de fresas del horno.

—Así lo haré.

—Nellie, dame más café por favor —llamó Quil Ateara desde la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana—. Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Bella —la saludó con cortesía.

—A mí también, Quil —le sonrió el dueño de _Abastecimientos Ateara_, y vio que dos rancheros comían con él.

Bella consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba retrasado, algo que no acostumbraba hacer.

Para pasar el tiempo, empezó a leer la carta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió. La chica sonrió de modo automático y descubrió que Edward se le acercaba. Se sentó a la misma mesa.

—¿En dónde está tu papá?

—No lo sé. Me pidió que cenáramos aquí.

—A mí me dio el mismo mensaje.

—Creo que es algo relacionado con la boda.

—No —Edward frunció el ceño—. Necesito que me firme unos cheques del banco.

Nellie llevó otro vaso de agua y les sirvió café a ambos.

—Buenas noches, Nellie.

—Vaya, no te veo con frecuencia, Edward Cullen —la mujer le guiñó un ojo y se alejó contoneando las caderas.

Atónita al ver que Nellie coqueteaba de ese modo con Edward, Bella tomó un sorbo de café y casi se quemó la lengua. Nellie tenía quince años más que Edward.

—¿Hace eso con frecuencia? —susurró Bella con desaprobación.

—¿Estás celosa?

—Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que nunca había visto a Nellie coquetear de esa manera.

—Tiene derecho a hacerlo —Edward se concentró en la carta.

Bella logró contener su respuesta. No le importaba en absoluto si mil mujeres se abalanzaban sobre Edward Cullen. Bella no tenía ningún derecho sobre él y no quería hacerlo.

El teléfono del restaurante sonó pero como Nellie tenía cuatro platos equilibrados en los brazos, dejó que alguien de la cocina contestara.

Un minuto más tarde, se acercó a la mesa de Bella y Edward.

—Era tu papá. Avisó que llegaría tarde y que ustedes dos ordenen lo que van a comer —sacó una libreta del bolsillo de su uniforme rosa—. Dijo que comieran bien pues él pagará —añadió con una sonrisa amable.

_Podría haberme llamado a mi celular- replico Bella, tomando la carta.

_Sabes que la tecnología lo ha pillado_ contesto Edward concentrado aun en el menú.

—Quiero el emparedado de carne con ensalada.

—Yo tomaré pollo frito para probar esas galletas tan ricas que haces —Edward le dio la carta a la dueña del café—. Y también empezaré con una ensalada.

—Tengo tarta de fresas en el horno.

—Dame un pedazo —sonrió Edward.

—¿Y tú, Bella?

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —su sonrisa fue forzada.

Cuando se fue Nellie, Bella y Edward se tensaron. A la joven le parecía que se habían convertido en dos extraños.

—¿Cómo va la escuela? —Edward trató de iniciar la charla.

—Bien, muy bien.

—Me alegro.

—He empezado a limpiar las alacenas en la casa, limpiando cosas. Ya seleccioné dos pilas: lo que mi papá se va a llevar y lo que yo necesitaré cuando me mude.

En vez de alegrar a Edward, su comentario tuvo el efecto opuesto.

—Puedes vivir en el rancho el tiempo que quieras —entrecerró sus verdes ojos—. No necesitas irte a otra parte.

—Lo sé, pero _Twilight's_ te pertenecerá... muy pronto.

—Es tu hogar.

—No por mucho tiempo —le recordó—. Espero hallar algo en el pueblo. De hecho, tengo deseos de cambiarme. Ya sabes cómo son los caminos en invierno. Debí hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No tendrías que irte si no fueras tan necia —masculló Edward entre dientes, luchando por no perder la paciencia—. Bella, te juro que me exasperas. Lo último que deseo es quitarte tu hogar.

—Lo sé —no había considerado cambiarse antes por varias razones, de las cuales la más importante era que su padre la necesitaba. Ahora ya no era así y Bella deseaba mostrar cierta independencia.

Nellie les llevó las ensaladas y volvió a coquetear con Edward. Este esperó a que se fuera para inclinarse hacia adelante y hablar en voz baja y urgente con Bella. Su boca estaba tensa y sus ojos mostraban su tristeza.

—Bella, por favor, quédate en el rancho. Por lo menos déjame hacer eso por ti.

Ella le agradeció su preocupación con una sonrisa cálida.

—La gente hablará —después de todo, el mismo Edward se lo señaló la noche en que ella le hizo la absurda propuesta de matrimonio.

—Pues que hablen.

—Soy una maestra de escuela, ¿lo recuerdas? —susurró—. Estaba muy agradecida por tenerlo como amigo y quería asegurarle que no debía preocuparse tanto por ella, que era capaz de vivir sola.

Llegó la cena antes que terminaran sus ensaladas. Guardaron silencio mientras comían. Bella pensó en varios temas de conversación pero temió que Edward volviera a hablar del rancho, así que se quedo callada.

De pronto, hubo algo de conmoción en la calle, afuera del café.

—Otra vez es Embry Call—le gritó Quil a Nellie, quien estaba en la cocina—. ¿Quieres que llame al alguacil?

—No, déjalo cantar —gritó Nellie a su vez—. No está haciéndole daño a nadie.

Embry Call era el borracho del pueblo. Cuando él y Nellie estudiaron en la preparatoria, salieron juntos. Sin embargo, Embry ingresó al ejército y al volver a Forks, le interesó más la botella que una esposa. En seis meses, Nellie se casó con un mecánico nuevo del pueblo. Sin embargo, éste la abandonó junto con dos niños. Nellie no parecía extrañarlo mucho y mantuvo a su familia con la cafetería, que fue un éxito desde el principio.

Habían pasado quince años y Embry seguía cortejando a Nellie. Cada vez que iba al pueblo, empezaba a cantarle canciones de amor en la calle. Parecía creer que eso la haría olvidar el pasado..

—De hecho no canta tan mal —murmuró Bella a Edward.

—He oído mejores voces —rió él.

Quil Ateara se levantó y fue a la caja. Miró en dirección de Edward y se tocó el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo.

—Me han dicho cosas acerca de ustedes —sonrió Quil.

Bella se concentró en su emparedado y no alzó la vista.

Edward contestó algo relacionado con el rancho y no con Bella y ésta se lo agradeció.

—Nos veremos después —Quil salió del restaurante y al abrir la puerta todos oyeron la última balada de amor de Embry.

El entró en el café. Miró con amor a Nellie, se puso una mano en el corazón y cantó a todo pulmón.

—Sal de mi restaurante —gritó Nellie y fue por su escoba—. No quiero que molestes a mis clientes —apuntó la escoba como si fuera una escopeta y Embry salió. Se conformó con mirar a su amada a través del vidrio de la puerta.

—Lo siento —murmuró Nellie y puso la escoba en su lugar.

—No te preocupes —contestó Edward. Nellie le sonrió y volvió a servirles café.

Embry caminó por la calle para buscar un auditorio más amable. Edward suspiró mientras movía su café con lentitud.

—No creo que tu padre tenga la menor intención de venir esta noche. De hecho...

—Eso es ridículo —interrumpió Bella—. Mi papá no haría algo semejante.

—Está tratando de decirte algo —insistió Edward.

—No imagino que pueda ser —sí podía, pero fingió lo contrario.

Edward no habló por largo rato.

—Eres muy inteligente y puedes saber qué es, Bella —terminó su tarta y apartó el plato—. Tengo que atender unas cosas, así que será mejor que me vaya —miró con diversión a la calle—. Puede ser que en un par de años empieces a cantarme canciones de amor si no entras pronto en razón.

—Mi padre llegará en cualquier momento —Bella ignoró el comentario.

—No, Princesa —la sonrisa desapareció. Se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla—. Su mensaje es muy claro.

Bella se quedó media hora más en el café después que Edward se fue, antes de reconocer que él tenía razón. Era cierto que su padre le envió un mensaje, que no era más sutil que el de los demás. Bella exhaló con irritación, trató de sonreír y se despidió de Nellie.

Bella no volvió a ver a Edward sino hasta el viernes por la noche en que fueron a casa de los Weber para la boda de Charlie. Bella llegó con su padre y Edward se les unió poco después. Bella estaba ocupada arreglando unas galletas para la recepción que seguiría después de la boda. Edward entró en ese momento en el comedor. Sue estaba con Minnie y Leah, en el otro cuarto y Charlie y el Reverendo Weber charlaban en la sala.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Edward a sus espaldas.

—Hola —se volvió y le sonrió con cortesía.

La chica se quedó sin aliento al contemplar su aspecto elegante y viril. Estaba vestido con un traje oscuro que resaltaba su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado. Su corbata de seda azul acentuaba la pálida piel. Bella sospechó que Edward estaba feliz de que ella lo contemplara de esa manera y de todos modos no pudo dejar de admirarlo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando él la miró con fijeza a los ojos. Se le llenaron de lágrimas pues Edward era el único que sabía lo difícil que era esa noche para ella.

Muchas de las emociones de Bella eran idénticas a las que experimentó el día de la boda de Jacob y Leah. Su estómago era ahora un nudo de aprensión. La aceptación y fuerza que sintió en esos días ya habían desaparecido ahora. Esta noche volvió a recordar que todo lo que amaba, todo lo que era familiar, ya no existía en su vida. Primero, el hombre con quien planeó casarse, luego su padre y pronto el hogar. Eran demasiados cambios y muy bruscos.

Igual que en la boda de Jacob, Bella trató de aparentar alegría y portarse de acuerdo con la ocasión. Estaba muy contenta por su padre y por Sue... igual que lo estuvo por Jacob y Leah. Pero, ¿por qué la felicidad de los demás representaba tanto sacrificio para ella?

Edward debió darse cuenta de la aprensión reflejada en sus ojos porque se apresuró a estar a su lado.

—Todo va a salir bien —susurró.

—Por supuesto —sonrió con valentía. Acomodó las flores, aunque sus dedos temblaban—. Yo no habría podido escoger mejor esposa para mi padre. Sue es maravillosa.

—Tú también, Princesa —le puso las manos en los hombros y se los acarició con suavidad.

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no apoyar el rostro en el pecho de Edward.

Hubo un ruido a sus espaldas y Edward la soltó con tan pocos deseo de hacerlo, como Bella. Ella necesitaba a Edward ahora, igual que lo necesitó hacía unas semanas. Sin embargo, esa vez estaba decidida a ser más fuerte.

La ceremonia fue breve. Bella estaba muy rígida mientras se paró junto a la mujer a quien su padre escogió por esposa. La invadieron los recuerdos de Renne, de su feliz hogar y dos veces sintió que iba a llorar. Logró contenerse al ver los ojos de Edward, llenos de simpatía. Ni siquiera se percato en la presencia de Jacob y Leah.

Cuando el reverendo Weber cerró la Biblia y anunció que Charlie y Sue ya eran marido y mujer, Charlie abrazó a su esposa y la besó con suavidad. Minnie Weber se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelo.

—Estás muy bonita —murmuró al abrazar a su amiga.

Pronto, todos se abrazaron. Cuando Bella se echó en brazos de Edward, fue como una bienvenida. Era muy agradable, y la chica se asustó. Se tensó y dejó caer los brazos. Sin embargo, Edward no se separó. La tomó de los antebrazos y volvió a atraerla.

—Que no daría yo ahora por una luna llena y algo de champaña —susurró en su oído.

Bella no quería oír sus bromas y no le contestó.

La pequeña celebración empezó de inmediato y Bella se mantuvo muy ocupada en la hora que siguió, cortando pedazos de pastel de bodas pasando bandejas con galletas y sirviendo café.

Charlie fue a buscarla a la cocina. Estaba tan contento que sus ojos brillaban.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad, Princesa?

—Sabes que sí —le sonrió con alegría.

—Sue y yo nos iremos pronto —la abrazó—. No olvides que siempre serás mi hija y que te quiero mucho.

—Tú siempre serás mi héroe.

—Creo que a Edward le gustaría cumplir esa función —rió Charlie—. Y a mí me complacería mucho. Es un buen hombre, princesa.

—Papá —gimió y cerró los ojos—. Edward es maravilloso y comprendo que estés preocupado. Te gustaría arreglarlo todo antes de irte de luna de miel, pero yo todavía no estoy preparada para un compromiso. Todavía no.

—Serías una novia tan hermosa, Princesa... Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo seré —se paró en la punta de los pies para besarle la mejilla.

Cuando Charlie y Sue iban a irse, más de veinte amigos cercanos estaban reunidos en el pórtico para despedir a los novios entre besos y abrazos. Casi todos regresaron al interior de la cálida casa, en cambio Bella se quedó afuera, con los ojos llorosos.

Edward se reunió con ella y guardó silencio hasta que la joven recobró la compostura.

—Tu padre me pidió que te llevara a casa.

Bella asintió. A pesar de su conversación, Charlie todavía trataba de que ella y Edward estuvieran juntos.

—¿No piensas discutir conmigo? —inquirió Edward con sorpresa exagerada.

—¿Acaso serviría de algo?

—No —rió un poco. De pronto, los fuertes brazos rodearon el cuerpo tenso—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me besaste —su cálido aliento se acercó más y más.

Bella fijó la vista en el pecho y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. Se decidió y alzó la cabeza para exigirle que la soltara. Edward ahogó las palabras con su boca. Cuando se le pasó la primera impresión, empuñó las manos, decidida a empujarlo. Sin embargo, Edward suavizó el beso y Bella no pudo resistirse más.

Una vez tras otra, Edward se apoderó de su boca. Los besos suaves y dulces parecieron borrar todo el dolor de Bella. Hacía sólo un momento, quiso escapar de él. Ahora se aferró a Edward y alzó la cara buscando más. El ahondó el beso y la hizo estremecerse.

—Bella... —advirtió.

—Mmmm... Edward, no te detengas.

—Me temo que tenemos público.

Bella jadeó y se volvió con tanta rapidez que habría tropezado, de no ser porque Edward la atrapó. Abrió los ojos como platos al mirar los rostros de los veinte invitados que ya estaban afuera, preparándose para marcharse.

—Pienso que Taylor Uley sería perfecto para el papel del jefe indio —le decía Bella a Ángela cuando Jessica Stanley entró en la sala de profesores el lunes por la tarde. Las dos discutían los planes finales para la obra de teatro del Día de Acción de Gracias.

—Taylor es ideal —asintió Ángela.

—Veo que están ocupadas —comentó Jessica—. Esta obra es un proyecto ambicioso. Las felicito.

—Gracias —Ángela contestó por las dos y trató de ignorar a Jessica.

—Parece que te vi el otro día con Leah Black —Jessica se dirigió a Bella.

—Tomamos un café en Nellie's —volvió a charlar con Ángela. No quería ser grosera con Jessica aunque tampoco quería hablar con ella.

Jessica se negó a ser apartada. Se sentó frente a Bella y comentó en tono confidencial:

—Ya te recuperaste por completo de lo de Jacob Black, ¿verdad, querida?

Bella intercambió una mirada de exasperación con Ángela y casi rió cuando su amiga miró al techo.

—¡Vaya, Jessica! —exclamó Bella cuando se dio cuenta de la avidez con la que la otra mujer esperaba la respuesta—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo contestar a eso? —se puso una mano en el corazón y la miró con fingida angustia y tristeza—. ¿Quieres que te diga que mi orgullo femenino está por los suelos y que nunca volveré a amar a otro hombre?

—De todos modos no lo creería —aseguró Jessica.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —urgió Ángela.

—Bueno, porque todos queremos mucho a Bella. Es muy linda y ha pasado por muchas cosas desagradables últimamente.

—Gracias —Bella fue cortés y volvió a prestar atención a la obra.

—La mayor parte del alboroto acerca de ti, Mike Newton y Edward Cullen ya desapareció —le confirmó Jessica como si eso pudiera disminuir la vergüenza de Bella al respecto.

—Me imagino que no has hablado con Mike, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ángela y sorprendió a Bella por su repentino interés. Era la primera vez que su amiga preguntaba por el abogado.

—¿Hablar con él? —Bella rió con desprecio—. Ni siquiera he vuelto al supermercado por temor a encontrármelo de nuevo.

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte —le dijo Jessica—. Según parece, él también está evitando verse contigo.

—No lo dudo —intervino Ángela—. Estoy segura de que Edward Cullen lo amenazó para que no lo volviera a hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Bella, molesta.

—¿No lo sabes? —los ojos de Jessica brillaron de emoción.

—¿Saber qué? —Bella miró a sus colegas—. ¿Acaso Edward lo asustó con una advertencia? —si eso hizo, hablaría con él de inmediato.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que Jessica está hablando —aseguró Ángela con rapidez.

—No escuché algo específico —reconoció Jessica—, sólo pensé que tal vez tú sí —su expresión sugirió que esperaba que Bella le contara los detalles—. Querida, de seguro sabes que todos en el pueblo están especulando acerca de ti y de Edward —prosiguió.

—Los rumores corren desde el día de la boda de Jacob —añadió Ángela.

—Jessica, acabas de decirnos que eso ya había muerto —replicó Bella, irritada con todo el asunto.

—Sólo los que se relacionan contigo y Newton. En lo que se refiero a tu cita con él, ya es algo histórico. El es demasiado inteligente para retar a Edward.

—Estoy segura de que Mike lo es —Bella ansiaba callar a esa chismosa mujer—. Ya terminamos con esto, ¿verdad, Ángela? —inquirió con acidez.

—Pues... sí.

—Ahora la gente habla de haberlos visto juntos a ti y a Edward en el café de Nellie la semana pasada, poco antes de la boda de tu padre. Se rumora que los vieron también en la casa del Reverendo Weber.

Bella empezó a recoger sus materiales tan rápido como sus manos lo permitieron. Jessica parecía aceptar que estaba a punto de perder a su público y que Bella no pronunciaría una palabra. Jessica se puso de pie, suspiró con desilusión y tomó su bolso para ir a la puerta. Se detuvo y miró a las dos chicas.

—Para serles franca, creo que Quil Ateara está llegando un poco lejos con el asunto de ti y de Edward. Me parece que lo que está haciendo es de mal gusto —dicho eso, salió del cuarto.

—¿Quil Ateara? —repitió Ángela, atónita—. ¿Qué está haciendo ahora ese viejo?

—Quil Ateara es dueño de la tienda de abarrotes —aclaró Bella, preguntándose a qué se refirió Jessica.

—Sí, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con todo?

—No lo sé —Bella estaba intrigada.

Quil los vio en el restaurante y también estuvo presente en la boda de Charlie y Sue. Aunque Bella no lo vio en el pórtico cuando los invitados los sorprendieron a ella y a Edward besándose, no dudaba que también los hubiera visto.

Bella llegó a casa una hora después. Edward estaba trabajando en el patio. Salió del auto y se acercó a él... pero se detuvo. Tenía la garganta tan apretada que no podía tragar, y mucho menos hablar.

Empezó a temblar en el minuto en que salió de _Abastecimientos Ateara_. Fue a la tienda después del misterioso comentario de Jessica, y todo empeoró. Ahora deseaba golpear a Edward con su bolso.

—¿Bella? —inquirió con suavidad, preocupado—. ¿Qué sucede?

La chica sabía que tenía los sentimientos escritos en la cara. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada, ni siquiera cuando sucedió el episodio en el Red Bull con Mike Newton.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tendría que irse de Forks.

—Todo lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad? —inquirió con voz temblorosa. Alzó la cabeza aunque le era difícil conservar la compostura. Todo lo que le quedaba era su dignidad y estaba cayéndose a pedazos.

Edward avanzó hacia ella.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Acabo de regresar de la tienda de Quil —se puso los puños en las caderas—. ¿No te dice nada eso?

—No.

—Apuesto a que no —se burló la chica.

—Bella te juro que no sé de qué me hablas —frunció el ceño.

La chica rezongó pero más bien fue como un sollozo. Sin embargo, Edward parecía pasmado. No sabía cómo un hombre podía provocarle tal bochorno y conservar esa expresión de integridad.

Ya no podía contener las lágrimas y estas rodaron por sus mejillas. Se sintieron frescas sobre las ruborizadas mejillas de la joven.

—¿Bella, qué te pasa?

Esta se alejó con rapidez pues no quería que la viera llorar. Entró corriendo en la casa, se sentó en una silla y hundió el rostro entre las manos mientras trataba de evitar la histeria. Cada vez que respiraba, se hacía más doloroso el nudo de su estómago.

La puerta se abrió.

—Vete.

—¿Bella?

—¿Que... no... has... hecho suficiente? —preguntó entre sollozos.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó con calidez. Bella lo empujó, rechazando su contacto.

Edward se separó y la vio llorar. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está bien, dime de qué se trata.

—El... reverendo... Weber... apostó... veinte... dólares... a diciembre... —reveló con dolor y apretó las manos—. Hasta... Jacob... hizo... una... apuesta.

Lo que más le dolió fue ver el nombre de Jacob escrito en el enorme pizarrón.

—Bella, te juro por lo que más quiero que no sé qué significa todo eso.

La chica se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de recobrar la compostura para hablar con claridad.

—La... tienda de abarrotes.

—¿Que pasa allí?

—Están apostando... es una lotería de rutina —lloró, más furiosa con Edward porque él la estaba obligando a detallar su humillación.

—¿A qué? —Edward estaba sombrío ahora. Bella sospechaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—¡Respecto a nosotros! —exclamó como si eso fuera obvio.

—¿En relación con qué?

—¡Con la fecha de nuestra boda! —gritó la chica—. ¿Con qué otra cosa? La mitad del pueblo está apostando dinero sobre la fecha de nuestro matrimonio.

—Santo Dios —gimió Edward y cerró los ojos, como si no pudiera creer lo que Bella le contaba.

—¿De veras no lo sabías?

—Claro que no —estaba muy perturbado. Sus ojos brillaron con tanta frialdad que habrían intimidado al más valiente—. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Jessica Stanley comentó algo sobre eso después de las clases. Luego, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, una de las madres de familia me dijo que el mes de marzo era un mes maravilloso para casarse. El dieciséis de marzo, dijo. Entonces... entonces cometí el error de ir de compras a la tienda de abarrotes de regreso a casa, sólo para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Edward asintió, mas Bella tuvo la impresión de que no la escuchaba con atención.

—En lo que a mí concierne, sólo me queda una cosa por hacer —anunció la joven y se armó de valor para revelar su decisión—. Mañana presentaré mi renuncia al consejo de la escuela y me iré de este pueblo de mierda el fin de semana.

Edward la miró con brevedad.

—_Eso no será necesario. Yo me haré cargo de la situación... a mi manera._

* * *

_Pueblo chico infierno grande..._

_Que hara Edward a su manera?_

_Gracias por leer_


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 7**

HUBO una época en que Bella pasaba tanto tiempo en _Eclipse _la granja de sementales de los Black, como en _Twilight's_. Sin embargo, llegó el martes por la noche, _Eclipse_ ya no le resultó familiar. Parecía que habían pasado años y no semanas desde su última visita. Bella nunca sintió mucho entusiasmo por cenar con Jacob y Leah, y ahora estaba muy incómoda.

—Bienvenida, Bella —Leah abrió la puerta en el instante en que Bella se estacionó. Salió del auto y fue abrazada por Leah.

Jacob Black siguió a su esposa y le sonrió como lo había hecho desde que Bella tenía trece años. En ese entonces, ella lo adoró de lejos y lo adoró más aún con cada año que transcurría. Bella se detuvo, esperando que la invadieran la tristeza y el dolor por eso se quedó atónita cuando no sintió nada.

—Qué bueno que pudiste venir —comentó Leah.

El viejo perro de Jacob, _Blue_, se acercó para ser acariciado. Bella le rascó las orejas.

Emily, el ama de llaves de los Black, salió de la cocina, vestida con un delantal y peinada con trenzas. Bella no recordaba haber visto a Emily sin el delantal puesto. Percibió el aroma de una tarta recién horneada, junto con el de la carne asada y las verduras.

—Espero que se trate de uno de tus platillos de premiación, Emily —comentó Bella—. He deseado una buena rebanada durante todo el día.

—Cómo molestas —gruñó Emily, pero sus ojos brillaron de alegría por el halago.

—¿Cuándo me va a dar su receta? —inquirió Bella aunque no sabía para quién prepararía tartas, ahora que su padre ya tenía otra esposa—. Nadie puede preparar un pastel de manzana como usted.

—Emily no quiere compartir sus secretos, ni siquiera conmigo —rió Leah—. Creo que todavía no está dispuesta a confiar en una citadina como yo.

—Nunca he escrito una receta —Emily miró a Leah con severidad—. Sólo hago mis tartas como todo el mundo.

—Desearía cocinar como Emily —Leah pasó un brazo por la cintura de su esposo. Intercambiaron una mirada significativa. La sonrisa que Jacob ofreció a su esposa mostraba que no le importaba en absoluto que pudiera preparar o no un pastel.

Una vez más, Bella esperó sentir dolor al verlos juntos, tiernos y amorosos, pero no sintió ni una punzada de tristeza. Se relajó, intrigada y confusa.

—¿En dónde está Seth? —inquirió Bella. Extrañaba al hermano mayor de Jacob casi tanto como a éste. Habían sido amigos desde hacia mucho.

—Tiene práctica de fútbol —explicó Jacob—. Este año es defensa y está muy orgulloso. Llegará más tarde a casa.

—Más o menos a la misma hora en que Emily sirve la tarta —susurró Leah a Bella, El apetito de Seth por los dulces era legendario en el pueblo.

Todos fueron a la sala. El piano estaba apoyado contra el muro y Bella vio que había partituras en el atril. Bella siempre lo había tocado. Recordó a Edward tocando el piano, un chico rudo sensible a la música, según ella. Ahora Leah tocaba para Jacob.

Bella esperó que la hiriera y sintió un poquito de pena... mas eso fue todo.

—Seth tiene deseos de verte —declaró Leah.

—Que yo recuerde, jugaste en defensa el último año de la preparatoria —le recordó Bella a Jacob al sentarse—. Ese fue el primer año que el equipo de Forks llegó a las eliminatorias del estado.

—Nunca me contaste eso —sonrió Leah a su marido, gratamente Sorprendida.

—No había mucho que contar —rió Jacob—. Nos eliminaron en el primer juego —se sentó junto a Leah y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, como si tuviera que seguir tocándola para creer que estaba a su lado.

Emily llevó una bandeja con copas y un vino blanco espumoso.

—Supongo que Charlie y Sue llegaron bien a California —comentó mientras descorchaba la botella.

—Sí, mi papá llamó por teléfono cuando llegaron a una de las casas de Sue y Leah.

—Sólo pude decirle unas cuantas palabras durante la fiesta a mamá —se disculpó Leah—. Estabas tan ocupada sirviendo café que no tu vimos oportunidad para charlar.

—Lo sé. Me sucedió lo mismo.

—Quise decirte que forman muy bonita pareja. Y para el caso, tú y Edward también —añadió Leah.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, preguntándose si sus amigos se habrían enterado del incidente en el pórtico de los Weber.

Bella todavía se avergonzaba pensar que todos los amigos de su padre los vieron a ella y a Edward... así.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en el último mes —trató de cambiar de tema para que ellos no volvieran a mencionar la boda de Charlie—. ¿Quién habría imaginado que Edward iba a comprar el rancho?

—Sé que debes haber recibido una gran sorpresa —comentó Jacob—, pero yo he insistido desde hace años para que Edward tenga una propiedad. Los padres de Edward, habían heredado algunas propiedades, pero él no las sentía suyas, esta muy emocionado con su adquisición— añadió Jake.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora que se va a vender _Twilight's_? —quiso saber Leah.

—Estoy buscando un lugar en el pueblo —explicó y tomó un sorbo de vino.

—Por lo que me dijo Edward, él preferiría que siguieras viviendo en el rancho —Jacob la estudió como si supiera algo que Bella desconociera.

—Lo sé —confesó la chica—. Es muy generoso, mas prefiero tener mi apartamento.

—Te deseo suerte para que encuentres uno —murmuró Jacob.

Ambos eran conscientes de que sería difícil localizar un apartamento decente. Forks era un pueblo de familias establecidas no de personas solteras.

Charlaron mientras esperaban que Emily anunciara la cena. De ves en cuando, Bella veía como Jacob contemplaba a Leah. Su mirada era tierna, cálida y feliz, llena de una dicha que provenía del hecho de amar y ser amado.

Cuando Leah Clearwater llegó al pueblo, Bella se percató de inmediato de que Jacob se sentía atraído por ella. Eso era comprensible pues Leah era hermosa. Al principio, Bella luchó contra sus celos. Leah tenía que irse de Forksen unos cuantos días y entonces las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

En efecto, Leah volvió a San Francisco y Jacob no pudo olvidarla. Bella trató de fingir e incluso empezó a hablar con Jacob acerca de una fecha para la boda. Hacía años que hablaban de casarse y Bella quería hacerlo antes que Leah se diera cuenta de lo que había perdido y regresara a buscar a Jacob. El matrimonio era la solución perfecta, pues si Leah volvía, ya sería demasiado tarde.

La estrategia de Bella fue desesperada y, como suele suceder en esos casos, no resultó.

Bella nunca olvidaría el día en que Jacob le dijo que quería romper el compromiso. En el instante en que Jacob fue a _Twilight's _y pidió hablar con Bella, ésta supo que algo estaba mal. Trató de dispersar la tensión al charlar de las damas de honor y de los arreglos florales, mas Jacob la interrumpió.

—No quisiera lastimarte por nada del mundo —comentó con sinceridad.

—Jacob, nunca podrías herirme —era una mentira pues ya lo estaba haciendo.

Entonces, él le dijo que no podían casarse. No mencionó el nombre de Leah, aunque Bella ya sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. En vez de aceptar la decisión de Jacob, insistió en que estaba equivocado, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Trató de convencerlo de que, si se daban un poco de tiempo, él se daría cuenta de su error y querría casarse con ella. Bella sería paciente porque lo amaba mucho. De la mejor manera, Jacob le dijo que el tiempo no cambiaría sus sentimientos. Se fue, aunque ella le suplicó que se quedara. En la semana que siguió, Bella sintió que vivía como una sonámbula. Todavía no empezaba el año escolar, así que no pudo distraerse con nada.

Bella se enteró de que Jacob se fue a San Francisco poco después, para ir a una feria de caballos. En el fondo, Bella esperó que volviera con Leah y trató de aceptar que Jacob siempre la amaría.

Sin embargo, regresó solo al pueblo y nadie mencionó a Leah. Bella no supo qué pasó entre ellos. Se esperanzó y pensó que tal vez Jacob reanudaría su compromiso, que se casarían y vivirían juntos, como siempre lo soñó.

Jacob se concentró en su trabajo, hasta agotarse. Bella empezó a ir a _Eclipse_ y trató de ser la amiga que Jacob necesitaba. Él no quería a Bella ni a nadie más... salvo a Leah.

Sólo entonces Bella comprendió que ella podía ayudar al hombre al que amaba. Le contó su idea a Edward, antes que a su padre. Edward y sólo Edward entendió y apreció su sacrificio. Cuando Bella no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, fue Edward quien la abrazó y quien se enorgulleció por la generosidad de su acción.

Bella, mientras charlaba esperando la cena, se dio cuenta de que fue Edward quien la ayudó a sobrevivir el momento más difícil de su vida.

_Edward._

La pérdida de Jacob amenazó con destruirla mental y físicamente, Edward no permitió que eso sucediera. Bella lo consideró como un tirano con sus exigencias poco razonables y bromas pesadas. En ese tiempo, Bella se enfureció tanto con él porque se hizo cargo de su vida, que no se dio cuenta de lo que era obvio. Sólo ahora entendió y apreció su estrategia. Poco a poco, volvió a sentirse animada, recuperó las ganas de vivir y Edward fue el responsable de ello.

Se sulfuró con él, cuando debió estarle agradecida. Edward nunca dejó de ser su amigo... el mejor. Se apoyó en él en los días y semanas previas a la boda de Jacob y Leah, aunque nunca entendió todo lo que hizo por ella.

Volvieron a llenar las copas y Bella propuso un brindis.

—Por su felicidad —fue sincera. A Bella le dolió pensar que Jacob y Leah casi se perdieron uno a otro. Por su culpa...

Forks necesitaba una bibliotecaria y con la ayuda de su padre, Bella convenció a los integrantes del ayuntamiento de que le ofrecieran el empleo a Leah Clearwater hija de Sue, quien se había cambiado hace poco a Forks. Cuando ésta desechó el ofrecimiento, Bella llamó a Leah y ambas lloraron por teléfono.

Así que Leah regresó a Forks y se casó con Jacob en octubre. El mismo mes en que Bella planeó casarse con Jacob.

Bella volvió al presente cuando él comentó:

—Leah te tiene una buena noticia —miró con gran orgullo a su esposa.

—¿De qué se trata? —Bella sintió curiosidad.

—Jacob no debió mencionarlo —Leah se ruborizó—. Todavía no es algo seguro.

—Leah, no estarás embarazada tan pronto, ¿verdad? Vaya, ¡qué maravilla! —exclamó Bella.

—No, no —se apresuró a rectificar Leah—. Aun es muy pronto.

—Es acerca del libro de Leah —explicó Jacob. Bella recordó que Leah escribía cuentos para niños. De hecho, estaba en camino hacia una conferencia de escritores cuando su auto se descompuso cerca de _Eclipse._

—¿Acaso aceptaron uno de tus cuentos para publicarlo? —inquirió Bella con ansiedad.

—No exactamente —aclaró Leah.

—Un editor de Nueva York llamó por teléfono y pidió hacer unas cuantas revisiones, pero parecía entusiasta acerca del libro y habló de firmar un contrato cuando terminen las revisiones —Jacob entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposa y parecía estar tan emocionado como si él mismo hubiera escrito el cuento.

—Leah, qué fantástico —Bella estaba contenta y orgullosa de su amiga—. ¿De qué se trata el libro?

—La historia gira alrededor de _una yegua_ y de la noche en que dio la luz a _su potrillo_; la narración se supone que la hace la potranca —explicó Leah.

—Ya sé que soy su esposo —intervino Jacob—, pero lo leí y no me importa decirte que el cuento es conmovedor. Cualquier editor que sepa bien su negocio, va a publicarla.

—Vamos, Jacob, no exageres.

—¿Cuándo sabrán si será editada? —quiso saber Bella—. Creo que nunca ha vivido un escritor en Forks. Charlie podría convencer al municipio para que haga un letrero y que todo el mundo se entere, Podrías convertirte en una atracción para los turistas. ¿Quién sabe qué podría resultar de todo esto?

Todos rieron, aunque Leah fue prudente:

—Podrían pasar meses antes que yo reciba noticias, así que no le pidas a tu padre que ordene algún cartel.

—Debiste verla el día que recibió la llamada —los ojos de Jacob brillaron con diversión—. Yo no sabía qué pasaba. Leah salió corriendo de la casa y empezó a gritar y a saltar.

—Es cierto que estaba un poco emocionada.

—¡Un poco! Vaya si fue un poco —Jacob miró al techo.

—Yo me hubiera portado igual —la defendió Bella—. Y tú también estás muy emocionado con todo esto, Jacob Black.

Lo admitió y luego charlaron de los premios que Jacob había ganado ese año en varias ferias y exposiciones equinas.

Minutos después, Emily anunció que la cena estaba lista y fueron al comedor. La cena fue animada y la conversación amena.

Bella temió ir a la cena en el momento en que Leah la invitó. Ahora le sorprendió mucho lo divertida que estaba. Había supuesto que ver la felicidad de Jacob y Leah sólo intensificaría su propio dolor; no sucedió así. Bella creyó que tendría que mostrar un buen humor forzado; en vez de eso, estaba contenta y relajada.

Confirmó que amó a Jacob con la inocencia de la juventud; pero ya no sentía lo mismo. Jacob y Leah se pertenecían uno a otro. La tierna relación que Bella compartió con él era parte del pasado. El siempre sería una persona especial pero la adoración que Bella sintió por él, quedaba relegada a sus fantasías de adolescentes.

Bella Swan era una mujer ahora.

No sabía cuándo ocurrió la transformación, pero así era. Bella luchó en contra de la metamorfosis porque un cambio siempre resultaba doloroso y difícil. Se dio cuenta ahora, por primera vez, de que toda la incertidumbre y el dolor, sirvieron de algo.

—¿Bella? —llamó Edward al entrar en la casa—. ¿Estás aquí?

—Aquí —se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la sala, guardando los libros de su padre. Cada noche hacía algo para despejar la casa principal para que Edward pudiera mudarse y ella salirse.

Se irguió y se arregló algunos mechones de cabello que escaparon de su tiara roja. Tenía puestos unos viejos jeans y una vieja camisa; sin duda su aspecto era horrible. A pesar de eso, quería ver y hablar con Edward. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón, cuando él entró.

—¿Qué haces? —frunció el ceño y se quedó en el umbral.

—¿Qué crees? Estoy arreglando las cosas para la mudanza.

—Ya te dije que vivas aquí por lo menos hasta que acabe el año escolar —señaló después de un momento—. Creí que lo habías entendido.

—Sí, Edward. Lo que pasa es que esta es tu casa ahora... o pronto lo será y ya no tengo motivos para quedarme —por un momento, la inundó una oleada de incredulidad y tristeza al pensar en todo lo que perdió en tan poco tiempo. No podía caminar por la casa sin sentir pena por salir de ella. Pero la venta del rancho era parte de la nuevarealidad a la que se estaba enfrentando.

—Claro que hay motivos para que te quedes —insistió Edward con impaciencia—. Este es tu lugar... aquí quiero que te quedes. ¿Esos motivos no bastan?

—De veras no tengo razones para seguir aquí —rió Bella—. No necesitas un ama de llaves, ni una cocinera. Eres totalmente autosuficiente. Y yo no quiero enfrentarme a todos los chismes que provocaría mi presencia —añadió con suavidad—. Soy un adulto, Edward, no necesito que alguien cuide de mí.

Edward quería discutir con ella. Bella podía sentirlo cada vez que respiraba. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a hablar, no fue acerca de la mudanza.

—Supongo que debo decirte lo de la tienda de abarrotes —su voz era controlada, aunque dura. Él se disgustó tanto como ella acerca del incidente.

—No... bueno, sí, supongo que me intriga la forma en que enfrentaste aquello. ¿Quieres café?

—Por favor.

Bella fue a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas. Le dio una a Edward y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó. Estar así con Edward era casi como en los viejos tiempos. Tantas veces charlaron así... Amigos. Confidentes. Compañeros. Tomó la taza con las dos manos aspirando el agradable olor del café.

—Anoche cené con Jacob y Leah —quería compartir sus descubrimientos con Edward.

—Sí, me enteré. Quiero que sepas que te puedes olvidar del asunto de Quil Ateara. No te preocupes más por eso.

—Gracias —murmuró y bajó la vista—. Tenía mucho que contarle a Edward—. Me divertí mucho en _Eclipse_ anoche y te juro que no esperaba hacerlo.

—Te garantizo que el asunto de Ateara ya terminó. Bella no quería hablar de las apuestas de la boda. Eso la avergonzaba mucho y, como Edward lo aseguraba, era algo que pertenecía al pasado. Había cosas más importantes que discutir.

Desde la velada en _Eclipse_, Bella meditó mucho. Hacía algunas semanas, estuvo impaciente y brusca con Edward y sólo veinticuatro horas antes se percató de que debía estarle muy agradecida. El la ayudó a soportar las semanas más difíciles de su vida y hasta ahora ella lo empezaba a entender.

—Todo el día me preocupé por esa cena —empezó de nuevo—. Me preguntaba cómo podría sentarme a la misma mesa que Jacob y Leah... Lo logré. Edward no sé cómo decirte lo felices que son. En el fondo, yo sabía que así iba a ser y esperé sentir dolor. Pero sucedió algo increíble, maravilloso. Durante la cena, aprendí una valiosa lección acerca de...

—Bien —su respuesta fue cortante.

Bella dudó. Sabía que algo estaba mal, aunque no sabía qué le pasaba a Edward.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada. Preferiría que no habláramos de Jacob ni de Leah. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bueno... —estaba herida. Después de una torpe pausa, trató de charlar de nuevo—. Nunca vas a adivinar de quién recibí un mail hoy —si Edward no quería hablar de sus amigos, sacaría otro tema a colación que de seguro estimularía su interés—. De Mike Newton. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

—No voy a olvidarlo nunca —sonrió un poco—. ¿Qué te decía?

—Ha regresado a Port Ángeles y ha salido con su ex esposa. Al parecer, ella también ha sufrido mucho desde el divorcio. Es posible que vuelvan a vivir juntos.

—Esa es una buena noticia.

—Me pidió que te mandara saludar y que te diera las gracias —hizo una pausa—. No mencionó qué debía agradecerte —esperó a que Edward le aclarara la cuestión.

—Hablamos una vez.

—Ah —se decepcionó.

—Le dije que perdía el tiempo contigo porque estabas enamorada de mí.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, escandalizada—. Por favor, dime que bromeas.

El sonrió un poco y de nuevo se tornó distante.

—Edward, por favor cuéntame qué te preocupa —Bella ya no podía seguir ignorando su actitud.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que así es?

—No eres el de costumbre —algo en su voz la intrigó.

Edward estaba reservado, y distante. Después de la boda de Jacob, Edward insistió en que se casaran, y ahora la trataba sólo como a una extraña. Bella no sabía que pensar. Tomó un sorbo de café. Edward estaba sentado muy lejos con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo de diversión que a ella le gustaba.

—Me iré del pueblo unos días, la semana próxima —aclaró de pronto—. Voy a buscar unas piezas con un vendedor en Nuevo México.

—¿Cuándo cerrará el banco el trato del rancho?

—Tu padre y yo firmamos todos los documentos un día antes que se casara con Sue —la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —su corazón estaba acelerado por la sorpresa—. ¿Por qué no me habló de eso mi papá? Yo no debería estar aquí ahora. Este es tu hogar. Tuyo. Lo compraste y pagaste...

—Bella —se frotó la nuca—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Si insistes en irte, está bien. Pero no hay prisa.

—Me iré... tan pronto como pueda hallar algo —se llevó las manos a las mejillas pálidas y ruborizadas al mismo tiempo.

—Bella, por el amor de Dios. ¿Por qué insistes en ser tan testaruda?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin entenderlo tampoco. Todo lo que sabía era que esa casa, su hogar desde que nació, ya no pertenecía a su familia. A pesar de todo lo que dijera Edward.

_No podía quedarse en Twilight's y no tenía otro sitio para vivir._

* * *

**Y seguimos dandole y seguimos con las burradas de nuestra Bella, que rabia ¿no?, por lo menos se dio cuenta que estaba dando la hora con Jacob y de quien estuvo a su lado en realidad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 8**

BELLA acababa de recoger una pila de exámenes de matemáticas cuando su amiga Ángela Weber, entró en el salón de clase. El grupo de tercer año de Ángela había ido a un museo y las dos amigas extrañaron no comer juntas ni charlar.

—Hola —saludó Bella—. ¿Cómo te fue en la visita al museo y a la cárcel?

Ángela tomó una silla y se sentó, masajeándose las sienes.

—Ni lo preguntes. Al mediodía estaba dispuesta a encerrar a todo el grupo y perder la llave.

—Aquí todo permaneció tranquilo.

—No vine a que me dijeras lo bien que la pasaste tú. La única razón por la que no estoy en casa, metida en la cama con una aspirina, es que he venido a contarte que ayer por la tarde fui a _Abastecimientos Ateara_.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No te va a gustar lo que pasó. Mientras estuve allí, el señor Ateara me preguntó si quería apostar algo a la boda Cullen—Swan.

—¡No! —gimió Bella, petrificada.

—Me temo que sí.

—Edward me aseguró que había resuelto el problema. Dijo que ya no tenía que preocuparme por eso —Edward no solía hacer promesas falsas.

—Lamento hablarte de esto —suspiró Ángela con simpatía.

—Edward me contó que trató el asunto con Quil Ateara.

—Así es. El señor Ateara me lo confió —confirmó Ángela—. Dijo que Edward tenía un pésimo carácter, que fue a la tienda y que amenazó casi con quitarle la vida. El viejo Ateara sonreía con mucha malicia cuando me lo contó todo.

Bella se hundió en una silla.

—Luego el señor Ateara empezó a decirme que cuanto más se opone un hombre a casarse, más pronto lo hace. Parece que recibe apuestas hasta del sector de la Push y de más al sur.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —Bella se llevó una mano a los ojos.

—No lo sé. Por lo menos Ateara ya bajó el pizarrón. Cuando se lo comenté me dijo que como la mitad del condado ha apostado, ya no tuvo espacio para escribir los nombres en el pizarrón.

—Eso prueba lo desesperada que está la comunidad de diversión —se tensó Bella—. Si las personas de Forks no tienen algo mejor que hacer que apostar a la fecha de una boda, eso demuestra que nuestra vida aquí es muy triste.

Ángela carraspeó y su aspecto fue sospechosamente culpable. Bella dudó y estudió a su amiga. Su vieja amiga no apostaría también. Su expresión confirmaba lo contrario.

—Tú escogiste una fecha, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella.

Ángela miró todo el cuarto para no encontrarse con la mirada de Bella.

—¿Lo hiciste? —exigió Bella, incapaz de creer que Ángela fuera capaz de algo semejante.

—Eres mi amiga más querida —retorció los dedos con nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? —gimió.

—No lo sé; tú dime cómo.

—Está bien —confesó—. Sí aposté a junio. La primera parte del verano es una época maravillosa para casarse y serás una novia preciosa.

—No lo puedo creer —Bella sospechó que su padre también apostó antes de irse de luna de miel.

—No tenía intenciones de hacerlo —explicó Ángela—, pero había muy buenas posibilidades para junio. Por una apuesta de cinco dólares podría obtener quinientos dólares si te casas a mediados de mes... digamos por el dieciséis. Es un sábado. Los fines de semana son mejores para las bodas, ¿no te parece?

Bella no pensaba contestar esa pregunta.

—Creo que todo este asunto es ilegal. Ustedes deberían estar muy agradecidos de que yo no haya llamado al alguacil.

—El también apostó... a marzo. Dijo que su aniversario de bodas es el diez de marzo y que cree que Edward podrá convencerte en la primavera. De acuerdo con lo que dice Quil, parece que el alguacil piensa que una vez que Edward obtenga tu aceptación, no esperará para hacer una boda pomposa. Querrá casarse contigo antes que cambies de opinión.

—Si me estás diciendo esto para divertirme, has fracasado —Bella la miró con furia.

—Lo siento de veras, Bella. La única razón por la que fui a la miscelánea fue para cerciorarme de que todo el asunto había terminado. Pero no puedo y...

—En vez de eso, tú misma has apostado.

—Me siento muy culpable —confesó Ángela, triste.

—¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de este asunto y nos concentramos en la obra del Día de Acción de Gracias? —en vez de irritarse más por las apuestas de la boda, Bella prefirió usar su tiempo de manera constructiva.

—Creo que podré compensar lo que he hecho —murmuró Ángela y se arregló las mangas de la blusa.

—Tendrá que ser algo muy bueno.

—Lo es —Ángela sonrió y sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolso—. Conseguí esta información a través del amigo de una amiga, así que no sé qué tan cierta sea, aunque creo que es bastante confiable.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Bella al tomar el papel. Estaba anotado allí un número de teléfono.

—Es el del Jackson —aclaró Ángela, ya animada—. Es la administradora del complejo de apartamentos en Calawah Street. Parece que la semana próxima alguien desocupará uno. Si eres la primera en solicitarlo, puede ser que tengas una buena oportunidad de conseguirlo.

—Ay, Ángela, es fantástico.

—¿Ya estoy perdonada?

—Eso hace que te perdone por un millón de pecados —rió Bella.

—Así lo esperaba.

Bella llamó cinco veces antes de poder comunicarse. La señora Jackson pareció sorprenderse al saber que se trataba de Bella.

—Pensé que te casarías con Cullen —comentó la mujer de edad—. No entiendo por qué quieres un apartamento cuando estás comprometida con ese hombre. Todo el pueblo dice que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Señora Jackson —gritó Bella porque la señora no oía bien—, ¿Podría yo ver el apartamento?

—Lo limpiarán en dos días. Te avisaré cuando esté listo, pero de todos modos me parece una pérdida de tiempo. No sé qué les pasa a ustedes, las chicas de hoy. En mis tiempos, aceptábamos a un hombre como Edward Cullen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—De todas formas me gustaría ver el apartamento —insistió Bella.

—Ven el sábado. Necesitaré un depósito si decides quedarte con él.

—¿Estará bien si le doy un cheque?

—Claro, si tiene tu nombre escrito —rió la señora—. ¿De casualidad hay alguna estación o mes que prefieras para una boda?

—Me temo que no.

—Bueno, James y yo pensamos que tú y el muchacho Cullen se casarán en abril. Me parece un mes bonito para una boda de campo.

—Estoy segura de ello —Bella apretó los dientes.

—Bien. Mira, tan pronto como se corra la voz, alguien más querrá ver el apartamento, así que sí no has llegado aquí el sábado a mediodía, tendré que dárselo a otra persona. ¿Entiendes?

—Aquí estaré, antes de las doce.

—Nos veremos entonces.

—Adiós, señora Jackson.

—Y piensa en abril, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, lo haré —Bella miró el techo al colgar el auricular.

Esa noche, Edward fue a la casa después que Bella terminó su cena que consistió en un emparedado que comió mientras guardaba los libros. Llenó caja tras caja, esa actividad física le dio tiempo para meditar. Se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Jacob, la noche que fue a cenar a su casa. Esa misma noche, Bella se percató de todo lo que Edward hizo por ella en las semanas que siguieron a su compromiso roto.

En la boda de Jacob, sólo aumentó los problemas al pedirle a Edward que se casara con ella. El estuvo dispuesto a ello y a cuidarla en esos difíciles momentos. A su manera, la amaba. Bella no lo dudaba. Pero parecía estar mucho más preocupado por protegerla de las duras realidades de la vida.

Bella pensó en el futuro qué tendría si se casaba con Edward. Desde la boda de Jacob, Edward le insistió en que estaba enamorada de él. Bella recibió una fuerte impresión al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

¡Lo amaba! y se asusto.

Edward decía que la amaba. Si era cierto, entonces, ¿por qué luchaba en contra de él? Claro que Edward sólo le había hecho una declaración prosaica y era difícil creer que hablaba en serio. Si Bella pudiera estar segura de que los sentimientos de Edward se basaban en algo más que en la simpatía y una fuerte atracción física, tendría más confianza en la relación. Sin embargo, Edward insistía en protegerla, como si fuera una niña. Ahora que Bella se mudara a un apartamento propio, podría analizar sus sentimientos con más objetividad. Estaría a solas, lejos del ambiente que siempre compartían. Una vez que se separaran y ella demostrara que podía mantenerse sola, Edward sería libre de tener una relación con la nueva Bella, una mujer adulta... y no una niña que requiriera cuidados.

—Veo que de nuevo estás limpiando cosas —comentó él desde la puerta que separaba la sala de la cocina.

—Edward... —se llevó una mano al corazón—... ¡me asustaste! —estuvo absorta pensando en él y de pronto, allí estaba.

Como lo hacía últimamente, Edward fruncía el ceño. Sin embargo, Bella no iba a dejar que eso destruyera su buen humor. Estaba emocionada con el prospecto de mudarse e iniciar un nuevo tipo de vida.

—Te tengo una buena noticia. Voy a ver un apartamento el sábado por la mañana —arrastró una caja pesada sobre la alfombra—. Así que es probable que me vaya de aquí antes de lo que piensas —señaló, jadeando.

Edward la detuvo y alzó la caja de cartón sin esfuerzo; la depositó en la pila, en el otro extremo del cuarto.

—Gracias —murmuró, agradecida por la ayuda.

—No deberías hacer este trabajo.

—No es problema —se limpió el polvo de las manos—. El único problema que tengo es con estos libros. No imaginé que hubiera tantos.

—Bella, maldición, me gustaría que entraras en razón.

—Estoy siendo razonable —le sonrió—. Lo único que hago es darte lo que es tuyo por derecho.

Edward frunció más el ceño y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Creo que tenemos un problema mucho más importante con Quil Ateara.

—Sí, ya lo sé —Bella empezó a llenar otra caja—. Ángela me contó que él está haciendo un negocio redondo.

—¿No te molesta? —Edward se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Serviría de algo? Es obvio que hiciste todo lo que pudiste y parece que eso tan sólo aumentó las apuestas. Lo único que terminará con la cuestión es el tiempo —bajó la vista para no verlo—. Cuando pasen seis meses y no estemos casados, tendrás que aceptar que no hay nada entre nosotros.

—¿Nada? —inquirió con amargura.

—Me gusta pensar que siempre seremos amigos —se esperanzó y sonrió—. Ahora que he decidido alejar mis emociones de esas absurdas apuestas, me parece bastante cómica. Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Todo esto te divierte?

—Los ciudadanos de Forks están divertidos, supongo. Todos parecen asumir que como Jacob y mi papá se casaron y el rancho se ha vendido, yo me desmayaré en tus brazos.

—Para serte sincero, no me parece mala idea.

—¿No? —metió más libros en la caja. Su corazón estaba acelerado—. Ese no fue el mensaje que recibí la otra noche. Traté de contarte sobre la cena que pasé con Jacob y Leah, y me miraste con disgusto... Igual que ahora.

Edward se alejó y miró por la ventana.

—Desearía que por una vez en tu vida fueras sensata.

—No sabía que tuviera la costumbre de no serlo —estaba desalentada por su actitud.

Bella se levantó y fue al librero más grande. Se paró sobre las puntas de los pies pero no pudo alcanzar los trofeos de la repisa superior. Colocó un taburete frente al librero y subió sobre el asiento acojinado. Se estiró y estaba a punto de alcanzar el primer trofeo cuando oyó el jadeo de Edward.

—Bella, Santo Dios...

Cuando él habló, el taburete empezó a tambalearse. Bella movió los brazos en un esfuerzo desesperado por conservar el equilibrio.

Nunca había visto a Edward moverse con tanta rapidez. La tomó de la cintura con manos de hierro. Bella gimió, alarmada, y cayó sobre el pecho sólido.

—Esa fue la cosa más tonta que he visto...

—Todo estaría bien si no me hubieras hablado —su corazón estaba tan acelerado que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —la sujetó con menos fuerza.

—Sí.

Edward cerró los ojos y exhaló. La estudió con cuidado. Al parecer, concluyó que no estaba herida porque la movió impacientemente.

—¿Por qué te subiste al taburete? —

—No alcanzaba los trofeos. —

—¿Y no pudiste pedirme que los bajara? ¿Por qué te parece tan difícil aceptar que te ayude?

—No lo sé —confesó con un susurro.

Edward todavía la abrazaba y Bella trató de resistirse al consuelo que le daban sus brazos. Lo asía de los poderosos hombros, pero se relajó, y sin darse cuenta, entrelazó los dedos detrás de la nuca de Edward.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por largo rato.

Con lentitud, él le acarició una mejilla, y Bella cerró los ojos. Sus labios se entreabrieron y temblaron, en espera de un beso. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía, abrió los ojos y empujó a Edward con tanta fuerza que habría tropezado de no ser porque él la detuvo con firmeza.

Avergonzada, retrocedió. Edward bajó los trofeos y se los dio.

—Creo que ya guardé suficientes cosas por esta noche —murmuró sin aliento, a pesar de que luchaba por parecer alegre y animada.

Edward asintió y sin decir nada más, salió del cuarto. Bella no supo qué se apoderó de ella, pero lo siguió.

—¿Edward?

Este se detuvo en la cocina y se volvió. Sus ojos eran duros e intensos y al ver su dureza, Bella retrocedió un paso.

—¿Querías algo? —inquirió Edward porque ella no se explicó de inmediato.

—Sólo... —no podía hablar con coherencia—. Tal vez... podría ayudarte con algo antes de irme de aquí. Pintar la sala o algo...

—No.

Bella pensó en seguirlo al exterior. Aunque Edward le decía que quería que ella se quedara, su actitud denotaba que no quería verla más. El sólo hecho de pensar que Edward tal vez ya no sería su amigo, le resultaba intolerable. El problema era el orgullo de Bella.

—No quiero que te vayas del rancho —aclaró Edward.

El corazón de la chica le suplicaba que le diera una razón para quedarse... la razón que ansiaba oír.

—Edward, por favor acepta que sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para mí.

—Me doy cuenta de eso. Pero, maldición Bella, eres tan necia que apenas puedo controlarme. ¿Por qué me rechazas cuando todo lo que quiero es facilitarte las cosas? Podríamos casarnos y seguir en la casa. Nada cambiaría. Y sin embargo insistes en causar todo este alboroto.

Bella no pudo responder.

—No puedes negar que nos atraemos físicamente.

—Lo... sé.

—Dilo, Bella. Admite que te sentiste bien cuando te abracé.

—Yo...

Cuando Edward se acercó, Bella sintió que había perdido una batalla estratégica. La besó, y, en contra de su voluntad, Bella entreabrió los labios y le rodeó la cintura con el deseo de retenerlo para siempre.

Edward gimió y de pronto se separó. Bella lo sintió temblar antes que él alzara la cara y la mirara con ternura.

—_¿Tan difícil es decirlo? —preguntó él con suavidad._

* * *

**ehhh? se dio cuenta que lo ama, vamos avanzando...**

**gracias por leer **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 9**

—ESTE es el segundo dormitorio —explicó la señora Jackson mientras le enseñaba a Bella el apartamento vacío. Desde el momento en que entró, Bella supo que era el lugar ideal para sus necesidades.

—No entiendo para qué quieres dos dormitorios, pero no es asunto de mi incumbencia —prosiguió la señora Jackson. Su cabello estaba enrollado en rulos de plástico rosa. Bella no podía recordar una sola vez en que la señora no tuviera rulos en la cabeza.

—¿Qué dijo el muchacho Cullen cuando le comentaste que te mudarías al pueblo? —no esperó respuesta y rió—. Para serte franca, dudé que vinieras esta mañana. James y yo hablamos de eso y pensamos que Cullen te lazaría y te llevaría a Seattle para casarse contigo cuanto antes. A propósito, no recuerdo quién apostó a noviembre.

—Estaba decidida a venir antes de las doce —recalcó Bella e ignoró el resto de los comentarios.

—Eso veo. Si Edward no te detuvo, esperaba que la tormenta de nieve de la que hablaba el meteorólogo, lo haría.

—¿De veras cree que va a nevar? —se angustió Bella. El cielo estuvo oscuro durante toda la mañana y la temperatura disminuía a cada minuto. Normalmente, Bella no se habría arriesgado a conducir sola al pueblo con condiciones climáticas tan inseguras, mas de no hacerlo no habría podido ver el apartamento.

—Si fuera tú, me quedaría en el pueblo otro rato —aconsejó la señora Jackson—. No me gustaría saber que te quedaste atrapada en la carretera por una tormenta de nieve.

—Estaré bien —llevó la camioneta pesada de su padre.

Aunque cayera la tormenta, no tendría problemas para llegar a casa. _Twilight's_ estaba sólo a veinte minutos de allí. ¿Cuánta nieve podía caer en tan poco tiempo? No mucha, decidió Bella.

—¿Quiere que le haga un cheque ahora? —la chica ansiaba irse ya.

—Sí. Todavía hace falta limpiar cosas, pero me aseguraré de que esté listo para el primero del mes. Puedes traer tus cosas la semana próxima, si quieres.

—Eso estaría muy bien, gracias.

La señora Jackson se arrebujó más en su abrigo al salir. Miró el cielo con preocupación.

—Si vas a ir a casa, sugiero que lo hagas de prisa. No me gusta el aspecto que tienen esas nubes. Están muy negras.

—Si ese es el caso, le haré el cheque ahora y me iré.

Cinco minutos después, Bella ya estaba en la camioneta de su padre. El cielo se oscurecía cada vez más. Se subió el cierre del abrigo y se puso unos guantes pues tenía mucho frío.

Bella emprendió el camino. La radio estaba en la estación favorita de Charlie. La música country le dio una sensación de bienestar. Condujo con rapidez y miró al horizonte, para ver si había señales de nieve.

Cuando estaba a quince kilómetros del rancho, empezó la tormenta. Los copos cayeron sobre el parabrisas. El cielo se oscureció tanto que parecía de noche y Bella encendió las luces.

Una canción de amor, igual a la que la banda del Red Bull tocó la noche en que Edward la abrazó y bailó con ella, programaron en la radio. Avergonzada por el recuerdo, Bella estiró la mano para cambiar de estación.

No vio la piedra que rodaba en la carretera y la camioneta chocó contra ella. Los instintos de Bella se apoderaron de la situación. Se aferró al volante con fuerza, dio una vuelta brusca y entró en la cuneta. La camioneta se detuvo con un golpe seco y el motor se apagó.

Bella sólo pudo respirar. Su corazón palpitaba y se aferraba con tal fuerza al volante que ya no sentía los dedos.

Por fin, cuando pudo moverse, Bella agradeció que no hubiera sufrido un percance. Le tomó un momento recobrar la calma y trató de reanudar la marcha sin éxito.

Frustrada, dio un golpe en el asiento y cerró los ojos. La nieve caía con fuerza ahora.

—No te preocupes —murmuró, al abrir la puerta y salir—. Quédate tranquila —aunque nada sabía de motores, decidió a ver si podía arreglar el problema.

Sintió el azote de la nieve y del viento y lamentó no haber escuchado a la señora Jackson y haberse quedado en el pueblo.

Después de abrir la tapa, miró todo, tocó dos o tres partes diferentes como si con eso resolviera el problema. Segura de que tendría que esperar a que pasara la tormenta, regresó al interior e intentó hacer funcionar el motor, éste no hizo el menor ruido.

—¡Maldición!

Busco su teléfono pero este estaba apagado, trato de encenderlo, pero no encendió, la batería estaba agotada.

—¡Maldición! —¡Maldición!

No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que alguien pasara por allí. El salir de la camioneta y tratar de regresar a casa, sería muy arriesgado.

Bella imaginaba el sermón de Edward. De seguro le sacaría ampollas en las orejas. Rezó por que su padre no se enterara de nada... o recibiría otro regaño.

Pasó media hora y Bella lo intentó de nuevo. Nada. Claro que nevaba con tanta fuerza que de todos modos no podría conducir en esas condiciones. Trató de calentarse al frotarse las manos y rodearse con los brazos. Bella nunca había tenido tanto frío.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar...

Debió quedarse dormida porque de pronto, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y alguien la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Estás loca? —la furia de Edward fue como una bofetada para la chica.

—Edward... Edward... —estaba tan contenta de verlo que no le preguntó de dónde venía ni como la halló. Todo era como un sueño. Le costaba trabajo moverse, pero le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Santo Dios, ¿no te das cuenta de que estuve a punto de tener un infarto por la preocupación?

—¿Te sientes mal? —el cerebro de Bella no funcionaba bien. Claro que estuvo preocupado. ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrarla?

Se aferró a él y aspiró su olor limpio y cálido. Cuando miró alrededor, se asombró al ver que la tormenta había disminuido un poco, aunque no mucho.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho semejante estupidez —Edward estaba pálido por la angustia—. ¿No sabes que te habrías podido congelar aquí? Si no te importa tu vida, ¿por qué no piensas en que Charlie está lejos, de luna de miel? Si algo te sucediera, él nunca se lo perdonaría.

Bella soportó la reprimenda de Edward y no lloró, aunque temblaba de frío, de la impresión y de la veracidad de lo que afirmaba él. En cuanto a estar congelada, ya estaba medio helada, aunque Edward no parecía notarlo.

—Bella, no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubieras salido de la camioneta para tratar de regresar a casa.

—Sabía que necesitaba quedarme dentro —fui una tonta por no tomar más en serio el peligro—. Lo lamento —susurró.

Edward la abrazó con tanta fuerza que ella no se pudo mover. El tenía el rostro hundido en su cabello y le acariciaba la frente, la mejilla, el mentón, como si eso fuera necesario para convencerse de que la había encontrado a salvo. Cuando levantó la cara, le quitó el cabello del rostro y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella asintió y trató de hablar, pero sus dientes castañeteaban. Edward se quitó el abrigo y lo puso en los hombros de la chica.

—Dime qué pasó.

—Di un giro al volante para evitar una piedra y choqué... contra algo. Ya había empezado a nevar y... la canción... cambié de estación y entonces sucedió... no sé lo que hice, pero después el motor ya no quiso funcionar.

—Tengo que llevarte a la casa —la trasladó en brazos a su camioneta y la colocó en el asiento de los pasajeros. Subió y le puso una manta encima. La tomó de la mano y empezó a frotarle los dedos.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con la camioneta de mi papá?

—Nos ocuparemos de eso después. Enviaré a alguien a revisarla cuando termine de nevar.

Gracias a la calefacción, Bella empezó a relajarse. Tenía mucho frío mas no se atrevía a decírselo a Edward.

De regreso al rancho, él no pronunció una palabra. Era difícil conducir, y Bella no quería distraerlo. Se sentó a su lado, con las manos y los pies insensibles a pesar del calor.

Varios ayudantes los esperaban en el rancho cuando Edward entró al patio. A Bella le desconcertó que la actividad se concentrara en ella y trató de darles las gracias y disculparse con todos.

Si Edward fue impaciente y se disgustó cuando la rescató, eso no se comparaba con la forma en que impartió órdenes una vez que Bella entró en la casa.

—Un baño —señaló el cuarto como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí—. Agua caliente, pero no demasiada.

Laurent, el nuevo capataz de Edward, los siguió al baño, pálido e inquieto. Bella estaba tan débil que sólo se apoyó en el lavabo mientras Edward abría las llaves de la tina y revisaba varias veces la temperatura.

—Ya dejó de nevar. ¿Cree que debería llamar a una de sus amigas? —inquirió Laurent, nervioso. En el momento en que Edward asintió, Laurent salió corriendo de la casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Edward cerró el grifo y se irguió. Estaba tenso.

—Dios mío, Bella, ¿por qué fuiste al pueblo en la peor tormenta de nieve del año? ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que pensé mientras te buscaba?

—¿Cómo... supiste... dónde... estaba? —fue necesaria toda su energía para pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

—Me dijiste que ibas al pueblo a ver un apartamento, ¿te acuerdas? Como no regresabas cuando cayó la tormenta, empecé a llamar a mis conocidos en el pueblo hasta que me enteré de que querías rentar uno de los apartamentos en Calawah Street. La señora Jackson me informó que ella misma te advirtió que no salieras a la calle y que hacía horas que te habías marchado. También me dijo que le gustaba abril debido a todas las flores, aunque no entendí qué quiso decir con eso.

—Siento... haberte preocupado.

Edward la tomó de los hombros y la angustia que sufrió esas horas se reflejó con claridad en su rostro. La abrazó con fuerza y calidez, Edward no habló durante largo rato. Sólo le acarició el cabello mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse.

El corazón de Bella estaba muy acelerado. Ansiaba verlo a los ojos de nuevo. Estaba intrigada por la intensidad de su mirada. Miedo, y sí, duda y disgusto también, y hubo algo más... algo más intenso que no pudo reconocer.

Ansiaba decirle que lo amaba, pero no fue posible. El amor era una emoción rara, dolorosa y difícil. Le sostuvo la mirada y trató de sonreír, pero su boca no quiso cooperar.

Bella le acarició el rostro, ansiando alentarlo con sus caricias, ya que no podía hacerlo con palabras. Edward le dio un beso en la palma.

Bella abrió la boca para hablar, mas en ese momento Laurent irrumpió en el baño.

—Leah Black vendrá tan pronto como pueda.

—Gracias, Laurent —dijo Edward sin despegar la vista de la joven.

—Me voy ahora, si ya no me necesitan.

—Bien. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda.

—De nada. Me alegro que esté bien, Bella —se llevó la mano al sombrero y se fue.

—Alguien debería quitarte esta ropa —Edward sonrió a medias—. No creo que sea la persona indicada.

—Estoy bien. Puedo desvestirme sola.

Edward no rebatió esa declaración. Bella se acercó a la puerta, lo hizo salir y cerró sin hacer ruido.

Cuando empezó a desnudarse, descubrió que Edward tuvo razón al asegurar que ella necesitaba ayuda. Cuando se hundió en el agua caliente, empezó a temblar, exhausta y con mucho frío. El agua se sentía muy bien aunque le picaba la piel. Cuando se acostumbró, casi se desmayó por la agradable sensación. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Bella —llamó Edward del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No —le aseguró. De pronto, jadeó cuando se le ocurrió algo. Edward habría podido morir en su búsqueda. Cerró los ojos y rezó para dar las gracias de que no hubiera sucedido algo trágico ese traumático día.

Debió sollozar porque Edward gritó:

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que estás llorando.

—Pudiste... morir mientras... me buscabas.

—No fue así.

—Lo sé —se mordió el labio inferior—. Me alegro. No quiero que te mueras.

—Eso es alentador —contestó con una suave risa.

Vestida con su pijama de franela y su bata, y con el cabello mojado; Bella salió del baño. Parecía un espectro pero por lo menos se sentía mejor. Mil veces mejor.

Edward estaba sentado en la cocina, con una copa de whisky. Era la primera vez que Bella lo veía tomar.

—La culpa es mía —masculló—. Yo sabía lo de la tormenta y no te lo advertí.

—¿Advertirme? No habría servido —aclaró Bella—. De todos modos habría ido al pueblo. Necesitaba estar allá antes del mediodía para ver el apartamento. No habrías podido detenerme, Edward. Lo sabes.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué el irte de aquí es tan importante que estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu persona —movió la cabeza, sombrío.

—La señora Jackson me dijo que le daría el apartamento a otra persona si yo no llegaba a tiempo.

—¿No crees que lo habría entendido si la hubieras llamado por teléfono? ¿Tenías que salir de casa en una tormenta de nieve? —la hizo sentarse y le sirvió café con whisky.

—Ya te dije que me urgía —Bella fue paciente—. Por favor, no te enfades, Edward —lo tomó de la mano pues necesitaba tocarlo.

—Bella, esto debería convencerte de que lo mejor es casarnos —le apretó los dedos—. Me necesitas, Princesa, ¿no te das cuenta? —le soltó la mano para quitarle los mechones húmedos del rostro, el cual enmarcó con las manos—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo antes que me creas?

—Ay, Edward —gimió, a punto de llorar.

—Quiero cuidarte, Bella. Lo que pasó hoy, además del fiasco con Mike Newton, deberían hacer que lo entiendas.

Lo miró con fijeza, desorientada.

—Hay mujeres en esta comunidad que tienen hijos y que son de mi edad —se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo no tuvo mucho sentido.

—¿Quieres tener hijos? —Edward estaba confundido—. Fantástico, yo también. De hecho, esperaba que tuviéramos hijos tú y yo.

—No quise decir eso —Bella se exasperó y lo intentó de nuevo—. Estas mujeres no viven con un guardián —se preguntó si eso estaba más claro.

—Claro que no... están casadas —replicó con sequedad.

—¿No entiendes? —Bella cerró los ojos—. Tengo suficiente edad para estar sola. No necesito que alguien me proteja.

—No estamos hablando de tu edad —se irritó Edward.

—No me amas —tartamudeó—. Sientes lástima por mí, eso es todo. Crees que como Jacob se casó con Leah y mi papá se casó con Sue, yo no tengo a nadie. No es cierto. Tengo a Ángela y a muchos amigos más. Llevo una vida agradable. No necesito casarme. Edward se levantó con brusquedad y fue al fregadero. Apretó el borde con fuerza, dándole la espalda. No dijo nada durante largo rato y cuando por fin habló, su tono fue frío.

—Todo lo que puedo decir es que esto te importa mucho más de lo que imaginé. Al parecer estás dispuesta a arriesgar la vida con tal de alejarte de mí.

—No fui al pueblo sabiendo que estaba en peligro —objetó.

—Entonces, vete, Bella. Ya no trataré de retenerte, a pesar de que te amo y de que quiero casarme contigo. Si tanto ansias tu independencia, tómala.

—Edward, por favor, no me amas... no como deberías hacerlo.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Es obvio que nada.

—Sé que no dejas de decir que quieres cuidarme.

—¿Y eso está mal?

—Sí, una mujer necesita más.

—Mi amor y mi vida son lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Bella. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Eso no es justo. Según tú, si no me caso contigo, estaré condenada a la soledad.

Edward se volvió con lentitud. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros y penetrantes que nunca.

—Bien. Ya elegiste. No voy a discutir contigo. Todo terminó entre nosotros, Bella. Esta es la última vez que hablamos de matrimonio.

Ella intentó decir algo, mas no podía pensar con claridad. Aunque hubiera podido expresarse, dudaba que Edward estuviera de humor para escucharla, pues evitó verla al salir de la casa.

La chimenea estaba encendida y Bella se acostó en el sofá. Tenía la intención de meditar sobre lo que Edward dijo, pero sus ojos estaban pesados y casi tan pronto como se acostó, se quedó dormida.

Bella despertó al oír a alguien en la cocina, consultó su reloj y se quedó atónita al ver que durmió dos horas. Se alegró al pensar que podía ser Edward. Estuvo muy disgustado antes, claro que supuso que su ansiedad al encontrarla atrapada en la camioneta explicaba su actitud. Esperó aclarar las cosas entre ambos.

Sin embargo, no se trataba de Edward. Fue Leah quien se asomó en la sala, preocupada y amable.

—Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí. Edward me dejó pasar.

—Siempre serás bienvenida aquí, y lo sabes.

—Laurent nos llamó para avisarnos que quedaste atrapada en una tormenta. No podía creerlo. Jacob me trajo aquí tan pronto como pudo. Para serte sincera no sé quién está peor... tú o Edward.

Al oír el nombre, Bella bajó la vista y la fijó en la colcha que la cubría. Trató de no pensar en Edward.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Sólo tengo dolor de cabeza.

—Por tu aspecto, debe de ser algo monstruoso. Nunca te he visto tan pálida como ahora.

—Edward se enfureció conmigo porque fui al pueblo... encontré un apartamento, Leah. Dijo que todo ha terminado entre nosotros —empezó a llorar—, que se alegrará cuando yo me haya ido y que... nunca me va a molestar —susurró, con voz muy ronca.

—Entiendo —murmuró Leah.

—Ya no conozco a Edward. Solíamos charlar y bromear juntos. Y últimamente no dejamos de pelear. Leah, te juro que lo he intentado, pero Edward lo dificulta todo.

—Los hombres a veces son así.

—Quise contarle lo que me pasó el día que cené contigo y con Jacob... —se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que casi reveló.

—¿Qué pasó? —insistió Leah con suavidad.

—La verdad, es que yo temía ir a tu casa porque no deseaba estar con Jacob de nuevo. Lo siento, Leah, no quiero entristecerte, pero amé a Jacob durante mucho tiempo y superarlo fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé... Hasta esa noche que estuve con ustedes —de pronto, ya no me costó trabajo hablar—. Te vi con Jacob y creí que volvería a sentir dolor... en vez de eso, me sentí libre. Yo supe entonces que tú y Jacob eran felices y que nunca amé a Jacob como tú lo amas. Es cierto que lo adoré durante años, aunque más bien fue un enamoramiento de adolescente. Jacob fue parte de mi juventud. Cuando fui consciente de todos estos cambios, sentí esperanza, emoción...

—Bella, me alegra oír eso —Leah sonrió con timidez.

—Quise explicarle esto a Edward pero no me dio oportunidad y ahora todo ha terminado. No sé si podremos volver a hablarnos.

—Claro que podrán.

—Estaba furioso.

—Sólo fue porque estuvo preocupado por tu seguridad y salud.

—No puedo hablar con él —insistió Bella con tristeza—. Al menos, todavía no y quizá no lo haga en mucho tiempo.

—Será más pronto de lo que crees —señaló Leah—. No puedes terminar con todos esos años de amistad y él tampoco puede. En un par de días te ofrecerá una disculpa por ser tan duro. Espera y verás.

—Haces que todo parezca fácil —Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme que sé que no lo es. Cuando pienso en cómo estuvieron las cosas entre Jacob y yo, puedo comprender mejor todo lo que te esta pasando ahora.

Bella recordó los aciagos días que siguieron al regreso de Jacob de San Francisco. Ni Leah ni Jacob le contaron nunca lo que pasó, pero no era necesario. Jacob fue a San Francisco con la intención de regresar con Leah y en vez de eso volvió solo.

—Tal vez sólo necesitamos estar alejados un tiempo —comentó Bella. Se mordió el labio inferior—. Tal vez, si no vivimos tan cerca, la situación se aclare y podamos entender al fin lo que sentimos uno por otro.

—¿Cuándo vas a mudarte al pueblo?

—El lunes —anunció Bella y contempló las cajas de cartón que estaban apiladas contra el muro.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? Seth, Jacob y yo podríamos darte una mano.

—Eso sería maravilloso.

El fin de semana pasó con rapidez y Bella no vio una sola vez a Edward. Eso terminaba con la opinión de Leah de que pronto se aclararían los malentendidos. Al parecer, Edward habló en serio. El lunes por la mañana, cuando Bella estaba lista para irse a la escuela, se detuvo antes de entrar en su auto. Decidió que por lo menos debía despedirse de Edward. El no estaba en la troje, sólo Laurent.

—Buenos días, Laurent.

—¿Cómo está, Bella? —sonrió—. Me alegro de que no haya sufrido ninguna consecuencia por el incidente.

—Así, es, gracias. ¿Está Edward por aquí?

—No, pensé que usted ya lo sabía —metió las manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón—. Se fue ayer por la tarde a Nuevo México. Quiere ver allá un equipo nuevo.

_ No regresará sino hasta el jueves_.

* * *

**Bueno eso pasa cuando te haces de rogar demasiado, los hombres se cansan...**

**gracias por leer**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 10**

BELLA llevaba la última caja de cartón al cesto de basura al exterior del edificio de apartamentos, cuando vio que la camioneta de Edward daba vuelta en Calawah Street. El se detuvo en seco y salió de prisa de la cabina. Permaneció de pie, mirando con disgusto al edificio. Sus rasgos estaban distorsionados y Bella no entendió por qué parecía tan molesto.

Iba a anunciar su presencia pero antes de poder actuar, Edward dio un puñetazo en el capó. Bella oyó el sonido del impacto desde donde estaba. Debió dolerle, pues Edward se frotó los nudillos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus _jeans_, cuadró los hombros y se acercó al edificio. Se detuvo y regresó a la camioneta. Abrió la puerta y se metió.

Bella se inclinó sobre la punta de los pies y estiró la mano como si con eso pudiera detenerlo. Fue necesario un gran esfuerzo para no correr hacia él pues sospechaba que rompería a llorar. El presenciar el comportamiento de Edward la conmovió mucho.

Si él había planeado irse, cambió de idea, pues cerró la puerta de un portazo y se acercó de nuevo al edificio, decidido.

La chica supo que debía entrar en acción ahora y con naturalidad dio vuelta a la esquina.

—Bella.

—Edward —fingió sorpresa.

—Acabo de regresar del rancho y descubrí que la casa principal estaba vacía —explicó después de un momento—. Pensé que te encontraría allí cuando yo volviera.

—La señora Jackson me dijo que podía mudarme el lunes y como Leah, Jacob y Seth podían ayudarme pensé que no tenía objeto postergarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo intenté, pero ya te habías ido a Nuevo México —Bella bajó la vista, un poco culpable al recordar su separación nada amistosa.

—Laurent me comentó que quisiste hablar conmigo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le abrió la puerta.

—De acuerdo.

Ya en el interior, se miraron en silencio y Bella se sintió incómoda. Los ojos de Edward eran oscuros y luminosos y su rostro nunca le pareció tan querido. Habría deseado lanzarse a sus brazos, decirle que lamentaba la forma en que se separaron y que estaba dispuesta a aceptar su propuesta en cualquier término. Sin embargo, su orgullo lo impidió.

—Tienes un apartamento bonito —comentó Edward cuando el silencio se volvió doloroso. De nuevo metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Quieres darme tu chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —después de quitársela se la dio.

—¿Te sientas? —señaló el sofá.

Edward asintió y se sentó en la orilla. Se había sentado en el mismo sofá cientos de veces y nunca había estado tan incómodo como ahora.

—Vine a disculparme por lo que pasó la última vez que hablamos.

—Ay, Edward —susurró, sentada frente a él—, yo me sentí muy mal, también. ¿Por qué discutimos así? A veces creo que nos separamos cada vez más y no quiero que eso suceda.

—Me gustaría sugerir que termináramos con estas tonterías, pero tú ya aclaraste tu posición.

—¿Todavía quieres cuidarme?

—No me parece que sea malo.

—Lo sé —suspiró, cansada de repetir las mismas cosas—. Sin embargo, soy capaz de hacerlo sola.

—Así es. Te cuidaste muy bien durante esa tormenta de nieve, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no me echas en cara lo de Mike Newton también? Supuse que habías venido porque lamentabas nuestra última discusión, ahora me parece que sólo quieres discutir.

—¡Esta bien! Me pediste que no volviera a mencionar el desagradable tema del matrimonio y estuve de acuerdo. Lo que pasa es que... —cerró la boca—. Será mejor que dejemos ese asunto por la paz —se tensó.

—Me siento muy mal cuando discutimos —susurró Bella.

—Yo también, Princesa.

Aunque lo dijo a modo de broma, Bella notó su tristeza. Eso la llenó de pesar y ansió decirle algo alentador, algo que terminara con la tensión y que devolviera la paz a su relación.

—¿Necesitas algo, Bella?

—No, estoy bien —le aseguró. Tal vez tenía citas con hombres conflictivos y se arriesgaba en tormentas de nieve, pero podía controlar su vida.

Edward miró el cuarto y asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con la joven.

—Fuiste muy amable al venir... Quiero decir, me da mucho gusto verte y te agradezco también que hayas querido aclarar las cosas.

—¿Acaso insinúas que me extrañaste?

Así era. Sin saberlo, estuvo esperando el jueves, con la esperanza de recibir noticias de Edward... aunque en realidad pensó que no se verían. En los últimos días trabajó mucho para acomodar sus cosas y lograr que el apartamento estuviera presentable. Todos sus esfuerzos tuvieron el propósito de demostrarle a Edward que ella era muy eficiente. Después de todos los golpes recibidos, Bella quiso que la mudanza y reinstalación fueran perfectas. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

Edward y ella se comportaban como dos extraños y la chica no pudo pensar en algún comentario o pregunta que los relajara.

—¿Ya cenaste? —inquirió Edward con brusquedad—. Me gustaría llevarte a algún lado. Sé que no te avisé con anticipación y leí en alguna parte que a las mujeres no les gusta que un hombre dé las cosas por sentado. Así que, si no quieres acompañarme, lo entenderé.

Parecía que esperaba que Bella rechazara la invitación.

—Me encantaría cenar contigo —susurró con una sonrisa.

Edward pareció sorprendido por su fácil aceptación. Bella se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Si me das un momento, iré a arreglarme —no pudo ocultar la felicidad en su voz.

Edward se levantó también y su presencia pareció llenar el cuarto. Sólo los separaban unos cuantos centímetros. Con un dedo, Edward le alzó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—¿De veras me extrañaste? —murmuró.

Por una razón inexplicable, la garganta de Bella se cerró y ella tuvo que contestarle sin palabras. Le tomó el rostro con las manos y lo miró, asintiendo con fervor.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y Bella pensó que la besaría. Cuando estaba dispuesta a acercar su boca, Edward se alejó. Bella tuvo que ocultar su desilusión.

—Estaba pensando en ese restaurante de pizzas de Port Ángeles—explicó, tenso.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Entonces, ya está.

Bella no se cambió de ropa, sólo se cepilló el pelo y retocó su maquillaje. Minutos después, ya estaba lista. Edward se encontraba junto a la puerta y cuando la vio acercarse, su mirada de admiración la emocionó y la hizo temblar.

El trayecto de cuarenta y cinco kilómetros a Port Ángeles fue agradable pues ambos evitaron, por acuerdo tácito hablar de cualquier cosa que los molestara.

El restaurante, "La Bella Italia", era famoso en el condado por su excelente comida italiana. Tenía una iluminación suave y las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles rojos. Como no era fin de semana, no había muchos clientes.

Edward la guió a una mesa del centro. El servicio fue rápido y pronto ordenaron una pizza grande de aceitunas y salami. Bella también pidió una ensalada con aderezo de yogurt y rió al ver la expresión desdeñosa de Edward. Minutos después, volvió a reír.

—¿Qué te parece divertido ahora?

—Acabo de recordar la última vez que comí pizza de este lugar. Fue cuando Leah acababa de llegar. Ella y yo estábamos preparando la cena para Jacob y Seth. Yo hice un pastel de limón con merengue y Leah se pasó toda la tarde preparando una salsa de mariscos.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la pizza?

Bella le contó a Edward la desastrosa cena y sonrió.

—Leah debió deprimirse mucho.

—De hecho, lo tomó muy bien. Llamamos a La Bella Italia, pedimos dos pizzas grandes y después nos quedamos en la sala oyendo música.

Al recordar esa noche, Bella se dio cuenta ahora de que Jacob se esforzó mucho por no enamorarse de Leah y trató de no verla. Después, cuando Jacob llevó entonces a Bella a su casa, apenas charló con ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla al acompañarla a su casa. Fue un beso fraternal.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Edward con suavidad.

—Nada —Bella sonrió, tensa—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dio gusto ver que llegaba la ensalada y tomó con rapidez una rebanada de zanahoria.

—Tenías una expresión triste.

Bella masticó la verdura, sorprendida por la forma en que Edward siempre parecía adivinar lo que pensaba. Claro que a veces no era así...

—Esa noche fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que Jacob se estaba enamorando de Leah. Todo mi mundo se desmoronaba y yo no podía evitarlo. Lo intenté... no podía aceptarlo sin luchar —se detuvo—. Basta ya de hablar de mí, parece que hacemos eso siempre. ¿Cómo te fue en Nuevo México? —inquirió con alegría, decidida a cambiar de tema.

—Bien —respondió, seco. Bella le sostuvo la mirada con calidez y buen humor—. Habrá unos cuantos cambios en _Twilight's_ en los próximos meses. No quiero que te asombres cuando descubras que voy a ampliar y remodelar la casa.

Aunque hablaba con naturalidad, no pudo engañar a Bella.

—_Twilight's_ te pertenece. Espero que haya muchos cambios y por favor no te preocupes con ofenderme a mí ni a mi padre.

Edward asintió y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión por el futuro.

—Tengo intenciones de convertirlo en uno de los mejores ranchos de ganado de la costa oeste, en un lapso de quince años.

—Estoy segura de que lo lograrás —fue cálida y sincera.

Pareció complacido por la confianza que ella le tenía. Bella no podía evitar que así fuera. En los años que él tenía de trabajar para su padre, Edward inició varios programas exitosos de producción del ganado. Con cada año que pasó, Charlie le delegó más responsabilidades. Más de una vez, Bella recordó que su padre comentó que no podía entender por qué Edward seguía trabajando para él cuando era obvio que podía tener un rancho propio. Bella pensó entonces que el problema era el dinero y ahora comprendía que no fue así.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en comprar un rancho? —inquirió Bella cuando su pizza llegó. La camarera los estudió de manera tan abierta que incomodó a Edward.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó enfadado.

—No... en absoluto. Que disfruten de su cena —regresó al mostrador y empezó a cuchichear con dos empleados.

Edward ignoró el incidente y le sirvió a Bella un pedazo y luego empezó él a comer una rebanada.

—¿De qué hablábamos? —inquirió Edward.

—Te pregunté por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en comprar un rancho.

—Creo que no te gustará la respuesta, Princesa.

—Claro que sí. Si no, no te lo habría preguntado —insistió Bella.

—Está bien —se reclinó en el respaldo, pensativo—. Tuve un problema, aunque no muy grave. Estaba enamorado de la hija del jefe y ella estaba loca por mí, sólo que no lo sabía. De hecho, se comprometió con otro hombre. Yo temí que si me iba, ella nunca se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos ni de los de ella... Para serte sincero, creo que nunca podría amar a otra mujer como la amo a ella.

Bella se concentró en la comida. El nudo de su garganta la estaba ahogando.

—Tenías razón acerca de que... no amo a Jacob —confesó con suavidad. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ver a Edward a los ojos.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Yo... Tenías razón con respecto a Jacob y yo. Nunca podría sentir por él lo que una esposa debe sentir por su marido. Lo adoré durante años pero tan sólo fue una fantasía de adolescente.

Ella era consciente de la importancia de su confesión.

—Creí que nunca lo admitirías —murmuró Edward con una expresión tierna.

—Traté de decírtelo la noche que cené con Jacob y Leah, pero estabas tan disgustado conmigo... por mis planes de mudanza —rió y esperó romper la tensión que los invadió.

—¿Significa esto que también estás confesando que me amas?

—Eso nunca fue un problema para mí...

Bella fue interrumpida por un anciano que se acercó a su mesa. Tomó un violín y empezó a tocar una melodía de amor.

—No sabía que tenían violinistas aquí —comentó Bella cuando el hombre terminó. Todos aplaudieron en el restaurante.

—La siguiente canción está dedicada a ustedes dos —anunció el hombre con orgullo—, para que el amor de sus corazones florezca como un ramo de flores de mayo.

Sólo cuando terminó la tercera canción, Bella se dio cuenta de que sólo tocaba para ellos.

—Gracias —dijo Bella al escuchar la última nota.

—Ustedes dos se han convertido en una sensación en Forks y en otras partes. En La Bella Italia nos sentimos honrados de que hayas escogido nuestro restaurante para pasar una velada romántica. Queremos hacer nuestra parte para que ustedes dos se casen felizmente.

—¿Y nos sugiere el mes de mayo? —Bella se refirió al comentario previo.

—Sería una elección excelente —sonrió el violinista.

—Ya es hora de que nos vayamos —Edward frunció el ceño y tomó su billetera

—Por favor, la casa invita —le detuvo el violinista—. Es un honor que hayan escogido nuestro humilde restaurante.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward quería escapar cuanto antes. La tomó a Bella de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Aquí tiene el resto de su _pizza _—la camarera le dio a Edward una caja blanca de cartón y miró a Bella con envidia.

Edward se apresuró a llegar a la camioneta. Bella esperó a que llegaran a la carretera para hablar.

—Supongo que esta es la primera vez que te ocurre.

—En realidad no, pero no lo tomé con tanta facilidad como tú —Edward comenzó a reír—. Varias personas me han hecho comentarios raros acerca de los meses, sólo ahora entiendo a qué se referían.

—Es muy gracioso. La mitad del condado ha invertido dinero en nuestra boda y Quil Ateara se está divirtiendo mucho —de pronto, Bella rió a carcajadas.

Rió tanto que el estómago le dolió y tuvo que enjugarse las lágrimas. La verdad era que las apuestas de la boda y la interferencia de todo el mundo no era tan gracioso como la reacción de Edward. Este no parecía divertido con lo que pasaba.

—Vamos, Edward. Todo es bastante cómico.

El rezongó.

—No seas tan aguafiestas. He recibido consejos del carnicero, de Jessica Stanley, del vendedor de periódicos y de casi todos los del pueblo. Es justo que tú también enfrentes algunos comentarios.

—Uno podría pensar que estarías dispuesta a seguir algunos de esos consejos.

—¡Qué! —exclamó—. ¿Y arruinarles la diversión?

Edward se mantuvo silencioso durante el resto del trayecto a Forks. Acompañó a Bella a la puerta del apartamento y sin decir más, se alejó. Ni un beso de buenas noches, ni otra invitación.

Eso era lo último que Bella esperaba. Durante el regreso, estuvo pensando en lo bien que se sentiría al ser abrazada y besada por Edward. Decidió invitarlo a tomar café con la esperanza de que él aceptara...

—Edward...

Este se detuvo al oír su voz y se volvió. Bella se abalanzó a sus brazos. La boca de Edward, caliente y hambrienta, buscó la suya en un beso que le afectó los sentidos.

Bella tembló y no tuvo tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos... no cuando estaba en un caos semejante. Se aferró a él como si estuviera a punto de caer a un precipicio.

Edward se apartó. Su expresión era de esperanza y confusión.

—Nunca sé a qué atenerme contigo, Bella —se encaminó a su camioneta, después de acariciarle el cabello.

Bella estaba mareada por el beso de Edward. Si no se hubiera apoyado contra la puerta, tal vez hubiera caído en la acera.

—Edward —se impresionó al oír su voz—. ¿Quieres entrar a tomar un café? Podríamos... charlar.

—No me atrevo, Princesa —sonrió con lentitud—. Como me siento ahora, puede ser que no me vaya sino hasta mañana... asi es que me voy.

Avergonzada, Bella abrió la puerta y se metió. Inhaló hondo, en medio de la sala y se llevó una mano al acelerado corazón.

"Estás enamorada de él, Bella Swan", se dijo.

Gimió y hundió el rostro entre las manos. No entendía por qué luchaba contra él. Se daba cuenta de que Edward no habría pasado tantos años haciendo prosperar _Twilight's_ si no la hubiera amado.

Adivinó que Edward planeaba cortejarla. Si ese era el caso, sólo bastaría una cena con él. Estarían comprometidos al final de la velada. ¡Estaba segura de ello!

Para su desilusión, Bella no recibió noticias de Edward al día siguiente. Los viernes solían ser muy atareados en el rancho así que decidió que ella debía dar el siguiente paso.

El sábado por la mañana, hizo su lista de compras con la intención de invitar a Edward a cenar al apartamento. Revisaba sus libros de cocina, buscando un postre especial, de pronto se distrajo al recordar el beso. Cerró los ojos y revivió las sensaciones de esa noche. Sonrió y admitió que estaba ansiosa de volver a experimentarlas.

Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a su corazón en vez de a su orgullo. La felicidad la invadía como burbujas de champaña.

Trató de llamar a Edward, pero no contestó. Así que decidió ir de compras primero. Tomó su abrigo y fue caminando al supermercado.

Debió ser su imaginación, pero le pareció que todos se detenían para ver lo que ella hacía y compraba.

Cuando terminó, fue a la farmacia y pidió un par de velas perfumadas. De nuevo, le pareció que todos la observaban con fijeza.

—Bella —Jessica Stanley se le acercó. Sus ojos mostraban simpatía y la mujer palmeó su mano con suavidad—. ¿Cómo estás, querida?

—Bien —Bella estaba intrigada.

—No te has enterado, ¿verdad? —Jessica se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿De qué?

—Edward Cullen llevó a Lauren Mallory a cenar y todos los vieron bailar en el Red Bull. La gente dice que perdió la paciencia contigo y que se casará con Lauren. Querida, todas las mujeres del pueblo piensan que estarías loca si dejas que un hombre como Edward Cullen se aleje de ti.

—Entiendo —murmuró, fingiendo que no le importaba. Fue tal la impresión que apenas podía respirar.

—Pobrecita —se compadeció Jessica—. No permitas que tu orgullo se interponga en esto.

—No lo haré y el tiene todo el derecho a salir con alguien, no tenemos nada nosotros dos—aseguró Bella con un hilo de voz.

—De veras me preocupas, querida Bella.

_Tengo la terrible impresión de que acabarás solterona._


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Capítulo 11**

SOLTERONA. Bella repitió la palabra mientras regresaba a su apartamento. Ansió llorar, no obstante, logró sonreírle a Jessica y le aseguró que Edward podía salir con quien quisiera. De hecho, concluyó que esperaba que la cita de Edward y Lauren terminara con las apuestas de la boda.

Mantuvo la cabeza baja y se metió en su apartamento. Cuando entró, rompió a llorar, pese a que se esforzó por no hacerlo.

Sin duda, Jessica contaría los pormenores de la charla, a todos los habitantes del pueblo. Claro que no le importaba. Ahora, el pueblo entero ya estaba acostumbrado a oír chismes relacionados con ella y con Edward.

El sólo hecho de pensar en él le provocaba punzadas de dolor. El se hartó y ahora lo había perdido también. Sólo que eso le dolía mucho más que cuando Jacob rompió su compromiso. Cientos de veces más.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y trató de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en esas últimas semanas. Le parecía que cada vez que recobraba el equilibrio, sucedía algo que la desconcertaba de nuevo. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a sufrir un tormento emocional tras otro?

Dejó sus compras en el suelo y sin quitarse la chaqueta, se sentó en el sofá.

—De acuerdo —expresó con voz alta—. Edward llevó a Lauren Mallory a bailar y a cenar. Eso nada significa.

No era cierto. En el fondo, estaba segura de que Edward planeaba hacer lo que Jessica sugirió. Desde el principio, aclaró que quería casarse y Bella lo rechazó varias veces. El la amaba y Bella lo dudó.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar su vida sin Edward. Se estremeció por la terrible soledad que la invadió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y antes que Bella pudiera abrir, Edward entró en el apartamento. Verlo en ese momento, la ponía en clara desventaja. Bella fingió una sonrisa alegre.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Qué es eso que me dijeron acerca de ti y de Lauren?

—¿Ya te enteraste? —inquirió atónito.

—Claro. No esperabas que algo semejante pasara inadvertido, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuándo?... ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Fui al supermercado y me encontré con Jessica Stanley.

—Eso lo explica todo —caminó de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Se detuvo y la estudió con fijeza—. ¿No te molesta que salga con Lauren?

—Claro que no —mintió—. ¿Debería molestarme? ¿Quieres tomar una taza de café?

—No.

Desesperada por escapar y recobrar la compostura, Bella fue a la cocina y se sirvió café, dándole la espalda a Edward.

—Pareces muy contenta con todo esto —comentó él, al seguirla a la pequeña cocina.

—Claro que lo estoy. Me parece maravilloso que dos personas se enamoren.

—No estoy enamorado de Lauren.

—El hecho de que salgas con Lauren es una manera muy efectiva de terminar con los rumores sobre nosotros —le encaró al fin.

—Pensé que tal vez estarías... celosa —Edward se frotó la nuca.

—¿Yo? —no podía confesar que quiso morir en el instante en que Jessica se lo contó. Su orgullo no lo permitió—. ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos?

—No lo sé.

Antes que Bella pudiera añadir algo, él salió del apartamento con furia. Bella estaba tan frustrada que tuvo ganas de llorar.

—Debiste decirle lo que sientes —se regañó—. ¿Por qué eres tan tonta en lo que a Edward Cullen se refiere? ¿Por qué?

Los días comenzaron a pasar, y trato de ignorar todos los comentarios sobre ella, Edward y Lauren, deseo muchas veces poder volver a Edward, pero no se atrevió a llamarlo, ni siquiera visitarlo, para la chica era una tortura desconocer sobre Edward.

—Ayer vi a Edward —anunció Leah mientras tomaba café con Bella en Nellie's. Qué bien —fingió indiferencia.

—Estaba con Lauren Mallory.

Bella perdió el aliento al ser embargada por el dolor.

—Ah... entiendo.

—¿De veras? —susurró Leah—. Te juro que podría sacudirlos a ambos. Nunca he conocido a dos personas más necias en mi vida. Ustedes sufren mucho por no estar juntos.

—Te equivocas —Bella movió su café y evitó ver a Leah a los ojos. Tenía el corazón embargado por la tristeza.

—¿Cuándo hablaron por última vez?

—Hace mucho.

—No entiendo qué les pasa. Jacob y yo pensamos que... esperamos que todo se arreglara una vez que tú te cambiaras de casa. Ahora parece que ha sucedido lo contrario.

—Edward puede salir con quien quiera, igual que yo.

—Sólo quieres estar con un hombre, ambas lo sabemos, y se llama Edward Cullen —se exasperó Leah—. No debí decirte eso. Lo que pasa es que odio saber que los dos son desdichados cuando se aman tanto.

—¿Siempre es doloroso el amor? —inquirió Bella con un hilo de voz.

—Lo fue con Jacob y conmigo —Leah encogió los hombros—, y a veces creo que lo es con todos, tarde o temprano. Piénsalo, Bella. Si de veras amas a Edward, ¿por qué luchas contra lo que más ansias?

—No lo sé —reconoció, reacia.

Cuando se separaron minutos después, Bella estaba decidida. Amaba a Edward y si no hacía algo pronto, lo iba a perder.

Fue a _Twilight's, _con el corazón acelerado. La camioneta de Edward estaba estacionada detrás de la casa y ella dejó el auto al lado. Entró en la cocina con rapidez. Edward no contestó cuando ella llamó, lo cual no la sorprendió pues el solía trabajar a esa hora del día. Sin embargo, no lo pudo encontrar afuera y ni siquiera Laurent sabía en dónde estaba.

Al parecer no vio el auto de Bella, pues se quedó petrificado al verla junto al fregadero.

Bella contuvo el aliento y se limpió las manos en sus pantalones. Trató de darle la impresión de que estaba tranquila, pero su estomago revoloteaba y amenazaba con devolverlo todo.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó para romper el silencio.

—Supongo que estás buscando una explicación —parpadeó él.

Bella ignoraba a qué se refería.

—Salir con Lauren, fue un error.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Para que te encelaras. La noche que tú y yo salimos, me enfurecí por la forma en que te reíste e insinuaste que nunca te casarías conmigo. Quise que supieras que no eras la única mujer del mundo. Por desgracia, mi idea no funcionó.

—¿De veras? —estaba preocupada.

—Y no fue lo único que no funcionó. Lauren me ha seguido por todo el pueblo. Te juro que no tenía la intención de volver a verla pero ella ha sido algo insistente, corre hacia mi.

—Lauren es una chica agradable.

—Supongo que sí —frunció el ceño—. Olvidé que no te importa con quién salga, lo siento.

—Estuve tan celosa que quise morir. Soltó de improviso, la cara de Edward, mostraba incertidumbre.

—¿De veras? Pues me engañaste.

—Créeme que eso traté —murmuró Bella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Este… —Bella habló con timidez. Ya había confesado lo que sintió al saber que Edward estuvo con Lauren y sería una tonta si se detenía allí —no se detuvo al anunciar—no he sabido nada de ti, pensé que te había tragado la tierra… te extrañe, sí, todavía me lo pides, me casaré contigo.

Eso dejó a Edward de una pieza. Cuando al fin habló, lo hizo con extraña calma.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—no he sabido nad...

—No eso, la parte acerca de casarte conmigo.

Bella se aferró a lo poco que quedaba de su destrozado orgullo.

—Si todavía quieres que me case contigo,...

—Todavía quiero.

—Tienes razón en muchas cosas —Bella bajó la vista y su garganta se cerró—. Te necesito. Supongo que todo este tiempo estuve esperando que reconocieras que tú me necesitas a _mí, _pero nunca lo hiciste.

—¿Que no te necesito? —se frotó la cara—. Su voz denotaba asombro—. Sin ti, mi vida estaría vacía, Bella. No podría vivir si no te tuviera a mi lado para compartir el futuro. He esperado tanto tiempo, Bella.

—De veras me amas, ¿verdad? —susurró.

—Traté de no hacerlo. Durante años permanecía impotente y frustrado cada vez que te emocionabas cuando Jacob Black se te acercaba. Me di cuenta de que era sólo un enamoramiento de adolescente, aunque parecía que nunca lo ibas a superar. En vez de mejorar, las cosas empeoraron. ¿Cómo podía hacerte saber lo que sentía?

—¿Por qué no dijiste algo, cualquier cosa?

—No —aseguró con dolor—. Estabas tan cegada por Jacob que no me atreví. Sólo Dios sabe por qué no te diste cuenta de que yo te amaba. La primera vez que vi a Leah, ella lo adivinó.

—¿Leah siempre lo supo?

—Fuimos un par de enamorados en desdicha hace unos meses —movió la cabeza, divertido—. Leah se había enamorado de Jacob y yo estaba loco por ti, siempre estuve loco por ti. Pensé que mis sentimientos siempre serían un secreto y, de pronto, todos en el pueblo se enteraron.

—Lauren Mallory, no —replicó Bella.

—No, pero debió sospecharlo. Nunca he querido a nadie más que a ti. Confiaba en que de alguna manera te dieras cuenta.

—Ay, Edward —se acercó, muy emocionada—. ¿Te vas a quedar allí, en el otro extremo del cuarto? Te necesito.

Por cada paso que Bella dio, Edward avanzó tres. Cuando se unieron, Bella lo rodeó de la cintura con fuerza. Sintió la palpitación del corazón de Edward y cerró los ojos, sucumbiendo a la oleada de amor que amenazaba con ahogarla.

—¿Me amas, Bella? —le acarició el cabello.

La chica no pudo contestar, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y le besó los labios, la nariz, los párpados, revelando así lo que había en su corazón.

—Te amo —susurró Edward—.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos mientras compartían el sueño.

Bella sonrió y le acarició el rostro, adorando todos sus rasgos, sorprendida de la facilidad con la que alcanzó la dicha una vez que dejó de lado su orgullo.

Edward la besó con suavidad, como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera en su casa.

La besaba sin parar y cada vez la atraía mas hacia él temiendo que todo esto fuera un sueño, sería muy doloroso despertar y hallarse solo en esa gran casa.

La tomo en brazos y no supo como la llevo a su habitación, estaba desesperado por poseerla, marcarla como suya, la simple palabra no bastaba, él quería hechos al igual que ella.

Sabia que al otro día, tendría la piel marcada por las fuertes caricias de él, pero no se quejaba, al igual que Edward, necesitaba ese toque fuerte, para saber que nada era un sueño, comenzaron a desnudarse lenta y tortuosamente, pero querían explorar cada centímetro de piel que se exponían a sus ojos, mientras el besaba cada re combito lugar de la piel de ella, Bella no dejaba de tocar y apretar lo que le pertenecía y que por el estúpido orgullo estuvo a punto de perder.

La dejo en la cama y se deleito observándola, mientras él terminaba de desnudarse, cuando la tarea estuvo lista lentamente subió hacia ella acariciándola desde los pies hacia arriba, deteniéndose en el entrepierna los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar, él acariciaba todo su centro y algunas veces introducía un dedo para causar fricción ella estaba al borde del colapso. Con su boca comenzó a subir besando todo su cuerpo.

-Edward… por favor…- ella se retorcía, buscando y buscaba acercarse a él.

-Consiguió capturar su boca, los dos estaban ansiosos y necesitaban de esos besos y caricias, las manos y la boca de él viajaron desde el cuello hasta los duros pechos de ellas, volviendo a enviar miles de corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo de ella.

No se hicieron esperar más y como si sus cuerpos se conocieran de siempre, él entro en ella, con movimientos pausados, y capturando cada sensación.

Mientras se repetían que se amaban y se juraban nunca más separarse, él buscaba llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella, porque ahí era donde pertenecía y ella por fin había encontrado su puerto seguro.

Los movimientos comenzaron acelerarse, gemidos, gritos y palabras incoherentes acompañaron al más intenso orgasmo, nunca antes llegado.

Después, mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban se abrazaron, no querían separarse nunca más y así abrazados después de sucumbir en la pasión se durmieron, sin antes decirse que se amaban.

Para siempre…

**Fin**


	12. Epilogo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación su autora, Debbie Macomber _(Country Bride)._**

**Epílogo**

EL sol brillaba una tarde de julio, tres años después que el auto de Leah se descompuso cerca de Forks.

No se casaron en Diciembre de ese año, como lo sugirió Edward, ni en los meses que vinieron, fueron novios por más de un año.

Año que sirvió para conocerse, ella no sabia nada de él, hasta ese año, pensó muchas veces lo egoísta que fue, ya que Edward, siempre estuvo con ella, en los momentos de dificultad y ella nunca se interesó por su vida, conoció a sus padres, a la familia de su hermana y volvió a ver a su mejor amigo Emmett y su esposa, el rancho prosperaba y las ganancias también.

Tuvo que soportar la amistosa visita de Lauren Mallory, reclamando por haberle quitado a Edward.

Las apuestas nunca pararon y cada vez se hacia mas hostigoso salir a comer o bailar en el pueblo y sus cercanías, así que optaron por visitarse la mayoría de las noches, las despedidas eran eternas y dolorosas, la mayoría de las veces no lo aguantaban y sucumbían a la pasión.

Tuvieron que soportar las habladurías de un pueblo retrogrado, pero no les importaba, ellos se amaban y sabían que algún día, juntos llegarían al altar.

Navidad les pareció una época preciosa para casarse. Decoraron la iglesia con musgo y las damas de honor vestían trajes largos y rojos...

Diciembre era un buen mes y creyeron recordar que el reverendo Weber había apostado mucho dinero al día quince. Esa fecha les pareció perfecta a Bella y Edward.

000000000000000000000000

Bella preparaba una jarra de té helado cuando Leah llamó a la puerta de la cocina.

—Entra —dijo Bella—. Está abierto.

Momentos después, Leah apareció, un poco cansada.

—¿Cómo te fue esta tarde en la biblioteca? —inquirió Bella en tanto ponía cubos de hielo en la jarra.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Katherine sigue dormida —anunció Bella.

Leah suavizó la mirada al ver el patio recién construido, donde su bebé dormía bajo la sombra del enorme olmo.

—La tarde estaba tan agradable, que dejé a la nena afuera —Bella se secó las manos. Sirvió té en dos vasos y sacó una bandeja de galletas al patio.

La niña, de nueve meses, se movió cuando Leah le puso una mano protectora en la espalda. Cuando se volvió, miró el abdomen crecido de Bella.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú?

—Como un globo —Bella apoyó las manos en su vientre y lo tocó con suavidad—. El médico me dijo que tal vez tarde dos semanas más.

—¡Dos semanas más! —Leah la miró con comprensión.

—Yo esperaba que el bebé decidiera nacer esta semana. Te juro, Leah, que cuando estabas embarazada de Katherine rebozabas salud. Al verte, todo parecía fácil y natural.

—¿De veras? —rió Leah.

—Me siento muy mal. Mis piernas están hinchadas, mis manos y pies también se inflaman... No hay una sola parte de mi cuerpo que tenga su tamaño normal.

—Las últimas semanas siempre son así —sonrió su amiga—. Creo que la diferencia fue que Katherine nació en octubre, cuando hace menos calor.

Con dificultad, Bella cruzó las piernas.

—Sólo espero que nuestro bebé tenga el mismo carácter que Katherine. Es una niña muy buena y tranquila.

—Su tío Seth piensa que pronto empezará a caminar.

—Creo que tiene razón —Bella cambió de postura pues le resultaba difícil estar en la misma posición por más de unos cuantos minutos.

—Ah, casi lo olvidé —Leah volvió a la cocina y regresó con un libro de literatura infantil—. Recibí la primera copia del_ libro _ ayer, por correo. Bella, no te puedo contar lo emocionada que estuve al verlo.

Bella volvió las hojas con cuidado.

—Las ilustraciones son fantásticas... casi tan buenas como la historia.

—Las críticas han sido excelentes. Alguien comentó que esperaba que se volviera un clásico infantil. Me parece muy emocionante.

—Claro que sí. De lo contrario, tu editor no te hubiera comprado con tanta rapidez el segundo libro.

—La segunda venta fue tan increíble como la primera —confesó Leah con una sonrisa.

—Piénsalo, en unos cuantos años, nuestros hijos leerán tus historias e irán juntos a la escuela. Serán los mejores amigos.

—Es maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Antes que Leah prosiguiera, la nena despertó. Al ver a su madre junto a Bella, sus ojos negros brillaron. Estiró los bracitos.

Leah se levantó y sacó a Katherine de la cuna, besándole las mejillas.

—Será mejor que regrese. Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hija. Tuve que quedarme en la biblioteca a darle instrucciones a la nueva bibliotecaria.

—No te preocupes, no me causó el menor problema. Dile a Emily que visite a su hermana con más frecuencia para que yo pueda ver a Katherine.

—Llámame después para decirme cómo te sientes.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de diez minutos, Edward se estacionó atrás de la casa. Bella le hizo una seña desde el pórtico.

Edward se reunió con ella y rodeó lo que alguna vez fue una cintura delgada. Entraron en la cocina.

—¿Estás bien? —su mirada fue cálida y tierna.

Bella no supo cómo contestar. Estaba emocionada, nerviosa, expectante. Tantas emociones la abrumaban que no sabía cuál era más importante.

—¿Bella?

—Me siento bien —no necesitaba mortificarlo con sus quejas.

Hubo un momento en que se sintió rara. Esa era la mejor manera de describirlo. Leah le explicó que en las últimas semanas de cualquier embarazo había diferentes punzadas y dolores. Con el tiempo, Bella esperaba acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación.

—¿Katherine te dio muchas dificultades? —Edward la besó con ternura.

—Durmió casi todo el tiempo —Bella besó la mejilla de su esposo—. Preparé té helado. ¿Quieres?

—Por favor.

Bella estiró la mano para tomar un vaso, y un dolor agudo pareció dividirla en dos. Gimió.

—¿Bella?

Esta se sujetó el vientre y miró a su esposo.

—Dios mío, acabo de sentir un dolor.

—¿Son contracciones? —Edward palideció.

—Creo que sí —sonrió, asombrada—. No esperaba que fueran tan fuertes desde el principio.

—¿Y ahora qué? —él llegó a su lado en un segundo.

—Creo que debería llamar al médico.

—No —Edward alzó la mano como si pudiera detener a la naturaleza—. Yo lo haré. Quédate aquí, no te muevas.

—Pero, Edward...

—Por el amor de Dios, Bella, no discutas ahora conmigo. ¡Estamos a punto de tener un bebé!

Lo dijo como si acabara de descubrirlo. Bella notó que estaba muy blanco. Cuando acabó de hablar con el médico, la miró con pánico y anunció Carlisle, su padre ordenó que fueran de inmediato al hospital. Corrió al dormitorio y regresó con la maleta ya lista de Bella. Se detuvo al ver que estaba en el teléfono.

—¿A quién llamas?

—A papá y a Sue. Les prometí hacerlo.

—Bella, ¿puedes dejarme esa tarea?

—Está bien —le dio el auricular y fue a su dormitorio a recoger el resto de sus cosas. El tiempo le había enseñado que de nada servía discutir con Edward.

—Bella, no te vayas.

—Sólo quiero tomar mis cosas antes de irnos, Edward —sintió dolor en la espalda y se detuvo, apoyando las manos en el abdomen. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió—. Ay, Edward…

El dejó caer el teléfono y corrió a su lado.

—¿Ahora?

—No —rió y le acarició el rostro—. Pasarán horas todavía. ¡Ay! Acabo de sentir otro dolor... muy fuerte.

Edward tragó saliva y le tomó las manos.

—He esperado este momento desde hace nueve meses y te juro que nunca he estado tan asustado en mi vida, Bella.

—No te preocupes tanto —le acarició la cara y lo besó, tratando de consolarlo.

Edward exhaló y asintió con la cabeza. La alzó en brazos, ignorando sus protestas y la metió en la camioneta. Cuando la acomodó en la cabina, volvió a la casa por la maleta.

—De veras me gustaría hablar con papá y con Sue.

—Los llamaré de camino al hospital. No discutas, Bella. Yo estoy a cargo de esto.

Sólo otro dolor agudo y la consideración por los sentimientos de Edward evitaron que Bella empezara a reír.

Diez horas después, Bella estaba en la cama del hospital, agotada. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a su padre y a Sue, quienes la miraban con orgullo y alegría. Charlie oprimió la mano de su hija con suavidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes, nueva mamá?

—Muy bien. ¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Verdad que es muy hermoso?

Charlie asintió y no pudo hablar por un momento.

—Edward está ahora con sus padres y el bebé.

—Creo que nunca había visto a Edward con esa expresión —murmuró Sue—. Es muy tierno y amoroso.

Charlie estuvo de acuerdo.

—Cuando Edward salió a decirnos que había nacido Alec, Charlie, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bella, ese hombre te ama con locura.

—Lo sé, y yo también lo amo.

—Descansa, Princesa —Charlie le palmeó la mano—. Sue y yo volveremos mañana.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos por segunda vez, Edward estaba a su lado. Ella estiró la mano y le sonrió.

—No habría podido hacerlo sin ti. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Quedarme contigo —repitió él con suavidad y le acarició el rostro—. Nadie en el mundo habría impedido que estuviera a tu lado. Bella, te juro que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por evitarte ese dolor. Cualquier cosa —su voz reveló la angustia de las últimas horas.

—No fue mucho tiempo y ahora tenemos un hijo precioso —su sonrisa fue conmovedora.

—Todos los meses que hablamos del bebé —comentó Edward con los ojos brillantes—, me parecía algo irreal, cuando estuviste en la sala de operación, sufriendo tanto... me sentí muy importante. Quería ayudarte y no había algo que pudiera hacer. Al fin Alec nació y cuanto lo vi, te juro que algo le pasó a mi corazón. El amor que sentí por ese bebé, fue tan intenso que casi no podía respirar. Pensé que estallaría en llanto en ese momento.

—Ay, Edward...

—Nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que me has dado, Bella Cullen.

—Claro que puedes —sonrió—. Sólo quiéreme.

—Te amo —susurró Edward con la voz ronca por la emoción—.

_Siempre te amaré._

**Fin**


End file.
